


Doki Doki Literature Club X Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony

by furiouscatlover



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse??, Doki Doki, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Violence, cries in shame, danganronpa - Freeform, i'm sorry this is my first story, oh god i love ddlc, self harm??, slight smut/nsfw i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: Just Kokichi.Just Kokichi.Just Kokichi.Okay.





	1. One

"Hey! Shuichi! Wait for me!" I hear the voice of my childhood friend, Kaede Akamatsu rings out. She runs toward me, panting for breath. This causes many faces to turn to us. Kaede, of course, doesn't care. She finally catches up to me as I pull my hat over head, silently rolling my eyes.

"Hey! Shuichi...why didn't you wait for me?" She asks, out of breath.

"You keep sleeping in, Kaede. I can't afford to be late," This is true. Recently, she's been becoming more and more late. Can't she set her alarm or something? Whatever, she's here now.

"Sorry!" She giggles.

"Well, we should get going," I say, securing my hat over my eyes so I don't make eye contact with anyone.

"Alright, emo," Kaede huffs.

\---

We walked a bit more before she spoke again.

"Hey, Shu? Are you going to join any clubs?" She asked.

"Well, I might join the Danganronpa Club..." I started, but she stopped me.

"Could you pretty please join the Literature Club? Please? We just need one more person for it to become an official club! Then we can join the festival! Plus, I'm pretty sure Kiibo made cupcakes!" Kaede squealed.

I sighed. She hadn't shut up about this Literature Club ever since she joined it and became its Vice President. It must be pretty good if she won't stop talking about it.

"I'll...think about it. How's that?" I mumble.

Kaede squealed even louder and skipped the rest of the way towards school.

\---

After school I look at flyers for clubs. Chess, Piano, ughhh. These are boring, but surely Literature is just boring? Well, if Kaede is there I guess that's okay.

I look around and finally find a flyer for it. It's a cute, pastel themed flyer with little cats on the front. It lists the name and information. After finding out the room, I make a small note on my hand in case I forget and walk towards the room.

Kaede looks up and gasps. 

"Shuichi? You made it?" She screams.

A green haired boy reading a strange looking book looks up at the noise, only to glance back down. He's hunched down over the book, like he doesn't care about posture. He seemed to engrossed in the book to care. The greenette had multiple piercings and bracelets which jangled every time he moved.

"Yeah, I-I guess I did," I sigh. 

Another boy, shorter this time, with purple hair comes up and greets me.

"Welcome to the Literature Club! I'm Kokichi Ouma, nice to meet you," He says, almost singing it out.

"A-Ah, nice to meet you too, Ouma..." I start. Then my eye catches another boy.

Can he really be called a boy, though? He had what looks like parts of a robot on his body poking out of his school uniform. He could've sworn he had seen him around somewhere before.

"Hey! You! Stop staring, you robophobe!" The boy huffs. His white hair falls into his face as he brushes his hair back angrily, "I have a recording mechanism in myself so you might find yourself in court if you make any robophobic remarks!"

"H-Hey, sorry...I've never seen anything l-like you before, it's um, interesting?" I offer.

He just huffs and turns back around so his back is facing me.

"Just ignore Kiibo. He gets pretty angry if someone is 'robophobic', as he says," Kaede says excitedly.

"U-Um, okay?"

"Anyways, like I just said, that robot is Kiibo, the avacado over there skulking is Rantaro Amami, and you've already met Kokichi! Also, hey Kiibo! You said you made cupcakes to the new member?" Kaede called to the white haired robot.

"Yes, I did. I'll go get them," Kiibo sighs and heads towards a little door, most likely filled with books.

After Kiibo retrieved a tray with tin foil covering it, Rantaro got up and muttered something and returned with a tea pot and tea cups. The tables were already set up with 5 chairs surrounding 2 tables pushed together. Kaede and Kokichi were sitting down, so I took a seat next to Kaede quickly. 

"Tadaa~!" Kiibo announced proudly as he took off the tin foil. The cupcakes were cute little cats.

"Aww, they're so cute Kiiboy!" Kokichi grinned as he took one and devoured it. "Thith ish delithiouchios!" He said with his mouth full.

I stared at the cupcakes until Kaede shoved me, which made me jump and grab one slowly. I slowly took a bite and noticed Kiibo looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"Wow, Kiibo, these are amazing!" Kaede said licking her lips. She was already done.

"Y-Yeah, thanks," I mumble. After I'm done, I clean up and thank Rantaro for the tea.

"Well, members, since there's a new member, we don't have to share poems today! But remember to write them for tomorrow!" Kokichi sings.

"Actually, I haven't joined ye-" I stop myself as everyone looks at me disappointingly. "I guess I'll join, actually."

"Okay! Don't forget, write a poem for tomorrow!" Kokichi reminds me.

"Bye everyone, see you guys tomorrow!" Kaede tells everyone, "Alright, Shuichi, ready to go home?"

"Huh?" I get confused.

"We can go home together now that we're in the same club!" Kaede smiles at me.

"Ah, alright..." I say.

"Bye, Saihara..." I hear a faint voice and see Rantaro giving me a small, crooked smile. I return the smile and head out.

\---

On the walk home, Kaede turns to me and asks me if I liked the club.

"Huh? Um, it was nice... everybody was nice," I say hardheartedly.

"You didn't like it?"

"No, trust me, I do! I-I'm just distracted a little, that's all."

"Okay. Cause you've got some frosting on your cheek," She giggles.

"W-What?" I gasp and pull my sleeve over my face.

"Nope! I'm just kidding!" She laughs and runs ahead. Of course I'm not going to let her get away with that!

I chase after her and tackle her until we're both lying on the ground, laughing hysterically. After a few minutes of this, I get up and say, "I should get going. I had a good time."

"Okay," is all Kaede responds with, and I enter my house and start writing a poem. It's terrible, but I might get a pass for being a new comer. Exhausted, I head to bed and plop on it, falling asleep immediately.


	2. Two

I fiddled with my hands anxiously. School was about to start, and Kaede still wasn't here. I sighed in frustration, and ran to school. I almost didn't make it on time, but just as I ran in the bell rang. I sat down quickly as the teacher warned me to be on time tomorrow. I pulled out my notes as the teacher began lecturing. In between classes I saw a tired looking Kaede hardly paying attention. 'At least she's at school,' I reassure myself.

After school, I head off to the Literature Club.

"Hey, Shuichi-chan~! Welcome back!" Kokichi giggles.

"I-Isn't 'chan' a little... girly?" I ask.

"Well, of course! Your face is very girlish!" 

I stayed silent, glaring at him. He didn't seem to notice, or care.

Kaede walked in, looking... upset? But just as I was about to ask her, she beamed at me.

"Hey! Thanks for coming back!"

"A-Anything for you, Kaede-san," I mumbled.

Kokichi just watched, then turned to everyone else.

"Alright, everyone! We have only today and the weekend until the festival! So, share your poems for now until I figure out what everyone will do. And Kaede-chan, when you have the chance please talk to me! We have stuff to plan," Kokichi says. 

I share my terrible poem with Kaede first, pulling my hat over my head in embarrassment when she finishes reading it.

"It's pretty good for a beginner! You still have a lot to learn, though. Practice makes perfect, though!" She smiles sweetly at me, then hands me her poem and mine back.

"W-Wow..." is all I say.

"Wow...?"

"I-It's...uh... depressing? Sweet? What's the word? Uhh, sorry... it's very bittersweet?" I offer. I'm terrible with poems.

"D'aww, thanks!" Kaede cracks a smile. She looks like she's in pain... "and anyways, I gotta talk to Ouma-san now. Try and talk to the others, m'kay? They're really nice!"

I tell her I will as she skips away and starts having a deep conversation with Kokichi. I turn and timidly poke Rantaro, who had just finished talking to Kiibo. I gently hand him my paper, as he reads it in deep focus.

"Mm...okay...yeah," He says under his breath,"this is pretty good. Are you sure you haven't written a poem before? This is pretty good."

I zoned out for a bit, admiring his pretty green hair and eyes until I realized he was talking to me.

"U-Um, yeah! May I read y-yours?" I say, almost whispering.

He nods and hands a somewhat crumpled piece of completely white paper. It's about a ghost and a streetlight or something.

"A-Ah... Wow... this i-is amazing," I say, "I-I'm a sucker for mysteries and m-murder..."

"Thanks. Hey, I have a pretty good novel you and I could read. It's called the "Portrait Of Marcov". I've already read a bit but I can go back," He smiles shyly. "O-Oh, yeah, sorry, here's your poem back," Rantaro handed back my poem.

Without anything else to say, I bow a little and walk to Kiibo. At this point, Kokichi and Kaede were done talking. Knowing Kaede so well, I noticed she looked upset. I didn't think much of it and tapped Kiibo on his shoulder. 

"Ah! Hello! Saihara, was it?" I nodded.

"Let me see your poem. Not like it'll be good or anything," He finishes by muttering the last part.

Kiibo inspects it, then cleared his throat.

"Well, it's... alright..." He said. He handed me his poem and I started reading it.

After finishing, I smiled a little, then got embarrassed and tilted my hat back over my head.

"I-Its nice to see such simple writings, ha," I mumble.

"Ah! T-Thank you, Saihara-kun!" Kiibo seemed a little flustered from the praise.

"Of c-course," I say, then excuse myself.

I finally walk up to Kokichi.

"Hello my beloved Saihara-chan! I bet your poem is just as beautiful as you!" He stated loudly (was he doing this to make Kaede jealous?).

I felt my face heating up as I pulled my hat over my eyes and looked away as I handed him my paper without a word.

"D'aww, Saihara-chan gets so cute when he's flustered! He should really take his hat off!" Kokichi kept flirting.

"P-Please just read it," I said, extremely embarrassed now. 

He took his time, and held the paper like it was going to break if he breathed too much on it.

"Wow! Shuichi-chan, you really have a talent! Are you sure you aren't the Ultimate Poet?" 

"N-No, I-Im the Ultimate Detective...." I said. I could feel I was still blushing hard.

"Woah! Sorry, this might be a forbidden love! I'm the one and only Ultimate Supreme Leader! My evil organization has over 10,000 members! Look out, cause you're staring right at a Phantom Thief!" He boasted.

"R-Really?" 

"Nishishi~! That last part was a lie, but I didn't lie about my talent!" He pulled out his poem and handed it to me before I could say anything.

After I was done, I was surprised.

"That was extremely good, Ouma-kun," I said.

He thanked me, then, he took my hand and he kissed it. 

"W-What the hell?" I stammered, very flustered.

He laughed and waved one of his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone! So, I have decided that we are going to make poems and share them at the festival! Rantaro-chan, you can create atmosphere, Kiiboy-chan can bake cupcakes, Kaede-chan can decide what poems will be good to present and the list and boring stuff, and I'll make posters and flyers!" 

Kiibo looked at me then back at Kokichi.

"What about Saihara-kun?"

"Hm?" Shuichi could tell if someone was pretending not to know something, and Kokichi was sure as hell acting good.

"He a-asked what Shuichi-cha- I mean Saihara-kun will be doing to help prepare," Rantaro stammered.

"Ah, of course! How could I forget about my beloved? Hm... He can help me!" Kokichi flashed an innocent smile at them.

"H-Hey! Ouma-kun, posters and flyers only take one person!" Kiibo protested.

"Ah, I guess you're right! Oh well, I tried!" Kokichi huffed in mock disappointment.

"I-I can help everyone from today to Monday," I announce. They all seemed to agree.

"Great! Amami-kun can take today, Akamatsu-kun can take Saturday, and I'll take Sunday!" Kiibo stated.

Kokichi looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped himself.

"Alright, then. You all are free to do whatever. You guys don't have to do poems," He huffed.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder as I spun around. Rantaro asked me if I wanted to read that book he had mentioned earlier.

"A-Ah! Sure. Also, m-may I have your p-phone number? F-for tonight, of course..."

"I only have one copy. That's ok, r-right?" He also gave me his phone number.

I nodded.

The book was pretty good, though I could already predict what was going to happen. I murmured that someone was about to get murdered, then Rantaro flipped the page, and sure as hell they did die.

Rantaro looked at me in surprise. "How could you tell?"

"Detective training."

He didn't say anything as he wrapped his arm around my waist slowly, as if he didn't want me to get startled. I started blushing immensely and tried focusing on the book.

About a half an hour later, I got another tap on my shoulder as Kiibo softly asked me if I wanted to read manga with him. I nodded, not wanting to hurt his feelings, and got up as Rantaro let go of my waist. 

"Manga isn't literature," he muttered.

Kiibo whipped around. "Yes it is!" He spat.

Rantaro looked surprised but shrugged and told me he'd wait for me. I thanked him.

Kiibo, now a little upset, stormed to a closet in the back. He took down some books and started introducing me to them. We were on the Third Volume as Kokichi popped his head in.

"Time to leave," He said briskly, and left as soon as he came.

I helped Kiibo put away the mangas as I told him how much I enjoyed reading with him.

As I got out of the closet (GAY-), I looked for Kaede.

"Hey, did Kaede-san already leave?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kokichi said. "She was in a hurry and said she couldn't walk home with you today."

"Ah, o-okay..." How unusual of her.

I walked home alone that day, then as I got home I texted Rantaro and asked which time he wanted me to come over.

 

Rantaro Amami

hey, this is shuichi saihara, the new kid from the literature club?

what time do you want me to come over?

anytime is fine!!! <3

ah!! sorry, my phone glitches out a lot!!

Rantaro Amami has shared his location.

please bring some art supplies, if you can!!!

\---

My hands shook with anxiety as I knocked on an elegant looking door. A female voice rang out, as there seemed to be a lot of commotion going on inside. 

"I'll get it!"

I was greeted by a female looking version of Rantaro.

"U-Um, hi, I'm here for Amami- I mean, Rantaro-kun..?" I said, trying to sound confident.

"Rantaro! Your boyfriend's here!" She yelled as I saw Rantaro walking up.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just working on something for a club," he said calmly.

She nodded in somehow the most sarcastic way possible and walked off. There were kids with green hair yelling and running around the house and Rantaro invited me in.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention how many siblings I have," He sighed.

"It's okay." I took off my hat for a second.

Once we got everything in his room, he told me his idea of making a banner that says the "Literature Club" with a night sky fading into day in the background, then he mentioned his other ideas, like the candles, incense, and blind blockers.

"W-Wow, what cool ideas!" I exclaimed, and he lightly ruffled my hair. I quickly put my hat back on as he chuckled. He really knew how to make someone blush...

He handed me a paintbrush and we started at different ends. We met in the middle and our arms brushed lightly, which somehow made me blush a little. Thank the lord he was too focused on painting to notice.

"Well, we have nothing else to do now," He said after doing a numerous amount of other things to prepare. We had already painted on the words on the big banner after a little bit of waiting for the paint to dry.

"A-Ah, um, thanks for inviting me," I said sheepishly.

"No, thanks for helping!" He smiled at me, which caused me to smile. It was contagious.

After I left, I sighed with relief. That was awkward...

-time skip to a few hours ago bc yes and im tired-

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" I sobbed.

"It's alright. It's just a little bit of blood. And it really is my fault. I should've waited until you were done cutting," Rantaro said calmly.

"S-Still! It's n-not your fault! I-I'll be right b-back!" I said, tears streaming down my face. I had been cutting something and Rantaro had tapped on my shoulder to ask me something. I turned around with the scissors up and had accidentally cut a bit of his cheek.

I returned with a warm towel and started cleaning up his cheek and the small amount of blood. Suddenly, he pressed his hand against mine still holding the towel and he pressed his hand against mine. He closed his eyes and hummed softly.

"Keep it like this for a second...i-it feels so nice..." He murmured. I had to admit as well, his hand was warm and comforting. I closed my eyes too as we both enjoyed each other's presence.

Then, he opened his eyes and pulled away.

"S-Sorry, I really don't know what came over me. Can we not talk about this?" He asked.

"Of c-course, Amami-kun. Whatever m-makes you most comfortable."

-ok back from the flash back-

I flopped on my bed, texted Kaede about tomorrow, then fell asleep.


	3. Three

I woke up in the middle of the night to a ping! from my phone. I sighed and walked up to my desk and checked it.

 

Kaede (Piano Geek)

Me: hey, tomorrow can we meet up to set up the festival poem list?? 

(sent at 10:00 pm, read at 2:39)

 

Kaede: hey!!! sorry for texting so late, and abandoning you at the literature club, shuu! 

Kaede: hope you can forgive me!

Kaede: plus, yeah, i'm available at around 12pm?

Kaede: hope i didn't wake you up!!

Me: ahah, it's fine.

Me: and yes, i forgive you.

see you then, kaede-san.

alrighty, see you then shuu!!!

\---

Something about talking to Kaede, just the thought of it, made me smile gleefully. She was so optimistic and happy. It seems like she's never sad. I smile a little and turn off my phone and sleep.

-time skip bc do you really think something interesting happened during night? na fam-

I woke up to birds chirping and a beam of sun light hitting me in the face. I got up and dressed, then looked at the time. 'Ah, 10:49.' Of course I slept in. Oh well, it's a weekend.

I checked my phone and saw no new messages. Seeing as I had some time to kill before I went to Kaede's, I pulled up some Danganronpa and started watching some, considering I was obsessed with it. My room was littered with merch and posters. 

Finishing the 49th season for the 8th time, I looked at the clock. It read '4:59'.

"Ah shit."

I put my phone in my pocket and ran to Kaede's house. When I knocked, she didn't appear. 'Huh...' I thought. I go in her house a lot, so she wouldn't mind if I checked up on her, right?

I walked up the stairs slowly.

I hesitated at her door. 'It's fine', I think.

I gently open the door.

"Kaede?" I start.

I stop. 

She's-

...

...

...

...

lying on her desk, sleeping with matted hair and tired eyebags.

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I nudged her and she got up, yawning. 

"Hey, Shuichi. Sorry, I stayed up all of last night. I couldn't sleep for some reason."

"It's fine," I respond. "I was watching some anime and I guess I forgot. We don't have to work on it now, or we can do it now quickly then hang out for the rest of the day."

Kaede yawned again. "Let's do it now."

I nod and grab two pencils and a piece of paper for the list.

-time skip bc im lazy and ew-

To be completely honest, Kaede hardly did anything. She kept dozing off and anytime I asked her a question, she didn't seem to be paying attention. I still got it done in a few minutes, then I got another piece of paper and wrote my poem for the festival. Luckily, yesterday I got Rantaro's, Kiibo's, and Kokichi's poems that they wanted to present.

I nudged her. "Hey, do you have a poem that you wanna use for the festival?"

She groaned. "Mph...Yeah."

Kaede got up and picked out a poem. It had cute little doodles of the other club members. I smiled at her as I read through it. It was about how she loved the club and how she loved the other members. Then, the last part mentioned something about her being trapped in her mind and how she couldn't escape it. This made me frown a little, but it was a good poem nonetheless. 

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked after finishing.

"Sleep," she murmured. I laughed.

"I'll put on a movie, and you can sleep if you want to, m'kay?" She nodded enthusiastically.

I put on a movie I had brought in case, Psycho. I love mysteries and murders, unlike Kaede, who can't stand it. The sun was starting to set as I watched it. Kaede was huddled in a blanket I had put over her because she was shaking in her sleep. Just as she was stirring, a scary part came on and she grabbed my arm and clung on.

"Aww, is somebody scared?" I laughed.

"S-Shut up," she snapped.

I smiled and hugged her. She really was something.

Once the movie was over, she was resting her head on my shoulder and holding onto my arm.

"C-Can you, uh, stay o-over tonight? My parents are gone and I d-don't wanna be alone..."

"Sure. My uncle won't mind, considering he isn't going to be back for another week. I'll go to my house quickly and grab my stuff."

I ran next door and got a blanket, a toothbrush, and a hairbrush. I didn't want to leave Kaede alone for so long, she seemed upset.

Once I returned, Kaede had fallen asleep on the couch. I smiled and carried her to her room. I had slept over so much that we always shared a bed. Not that I'd ever do anything to hurt her.

I was tired, so I immediately fell asleep. At some point, I felt someone hug me and I woke up. This was something I was used to, Kaede usually cuddled something when she slept, like a pillow or a stuffed animal. 

It felt somewhat refreshing to just have her to myself, considering the Literature Club. I smiled and fell back asleep.


	4. Four

I woke up to sunlight beams hitting my face. I turned around to face Kaede and smiled as I admired her pretty features in the golden light. I checked the time on my phone and noticed that a random number had texted me. The time read as '6:09'. I sighed. Sometimes I have trouble sleeping, where I wake up randomly and can't go back to sleep. I opened my phone using the password "11037" and looked at the person who had texted me. First, I got a text from Amami saying he had a fun time and that he hoped I went over to his house again.

Unknown Number

Unknown Number: hello!

Unknown Number: this is kiibo!

Unknown Number: i obtained your number from amami-kun! 

Unknown Number: what time sounds good for you to come over?

Unknown Number: and, please bring ingredients!

Unknown Number: like flour, sugar, and such.

(sent at 10:00pm) 

Me: ah, hello, kiibo-kun.

Me: 12pm?

\---

I sighed and left a note for Kaede and left. I wanted to purchase the ingredients before the sun rose, so I could have some time for myself before I had to go to Kiibo's house.

I walked to a store nearby and grabbed some things I knew Kiibo would need. As I waited in line to pay (the stores get busy a little early sometimes), I checked my phone and changed Kiibo's contact name to his real name and a picture of a microwave. I held in my giggles because I was in public.

Kiibo

Kiibo: yes, that sounds good.

Kiibo: here is my address.

Kiibo has shared their location.

Kiibo: and here is a list, just in case.

Kiibo has shared an image.

\---

'Ah shit', I think. I forgot the eggs. I walked out of line and grabbed the eggs, then quickly got into another line.

"Hey, is that you Shuichi-chan?" I hear a childish voice ask. I turn around and Kokichi is literally 2 centimeters away from my face. He's standing on his toes to reach my height, and as my posture is terrible, he managed to meet my face. Kokichi is wearing a pastel purple shirt with white shorts and black socks that reach his mid thighs. I had to hand it to him, he pulled it off very well.

"A-Ah, hello, Ouma-kun. Why a-are you here so early?"

"Well, my beloved detective-chan, my favorite soda brand Panta is releasing a new flavor, so I had to see if it was better then the best flavor they have, grape! What about you?"

"I-I'm meeting Kiibo-kun today, so I had to grab these," I murmur, nodding to my handful of ingredients.

"Do you need help? You shouldn't be doing all this work, my love!" When will he stop flirting? My face is probably as red as a tomato.

"N-No, I'm good..." I say.

Then, the clerk calls for the next person in line, me, and I put everything on the belt. I pay and walk out. Kokichi catches up to me and skips beside me. He starts humming a sweet tune I had never heard before (inhales. EVERY DAY I IMAGINE A FUTURE WHERE-). I never noticed this, but he has a cute, soft face. 

I'm so focused on him I suddenly trip, dropping everything I had.

"Shit!" I exclaim. "The eggs!"

I stand up and check my legs and arms. I was bleeding heavily on my left shin but didn't care. I checked the bags and sighed in relief that somehow, a miracle had happened and the eggs didn't crack. Nothing else had spilled or opened, thank Atua.

"Wow, Shuichi-chan, I didn't think you could swear! You're too innocent!" Kokichi says.

"Thanks for helping," I mutter as I pick up the bags and continue walking and tried ignoring the massive amount of pain in my shin.

"Oh no! My love is injured! You should come to my house so I can help you clean that up, it's right over here," He looked genuinely concerned, which touched me.

"O-Okay," is all I say.

We walked a little more, then came upon a simple house. I didn't realize Kokichi lived so close to me, though. Kaede's house and my house are just a few minutes of walking away.

Kokichi opened the door and walked to his kitchen, where he tried reaching a first aid kit. He was too short so I had to get it for him. He told me to sit down on his couch to wait for him after I sat the kit down the kit. The couch was very soft, so soft I "ohh-ed" in surpise. My couch was hard and uncomfortable, but that's all I could really afford...

Kokichi came up with a damp towel and a band-aid and got to work.

"Ah! Ow!" I exclaim.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Kokichi looked a little surprised.

"Yeah, but it's okay. S-Sorry, I should be quiet."

"We're alone, and the walls are soundproof." 

"Oh."

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable at all? Or does it assure you that when I-" He starts seductively, but I cut him off.

"N-No! I just h-have a hard t-time interacting with p-people!"

"That's not the only thing that's hard," Kokichi moved up to me face and whispered in my ear, grinning.

"U-Um..." is all I can say. I weakly push him off.

"Just kidding! Nishishi! Your face gets so cute when it's flustered!" He laughs.

I exhale quietly as he finishes up my knee and gets up.

"I should go! It's almost time for m-me to meet Kiibo-kun," I say.

"Aww, we were having so much fun! Oh, well. Next time, my love!" He sighs dramatically.

I grabbed my bags and left, thinking. Kokichi surely was... interesting.

I stopped at my house and put the bags away for a little bit so the eggs and milk would be cold. I texted Kiibo and Kaede.

Kiibo

Me: hello.

Me: i'm about to head over.

Kiibo: alright!

Kiibo: i shall see you soon, saihara-kun.

\---

Kaede (Piano Freak)

Kaede: yo, thanks for staying over shuu!

Me: of course, kaede-san.

Me: sorry i had to leave early.

Kaede: it's fine!!

Me: i gtg, i'm going to kiibo-kun's now.

Kaede: m'kay!! have loads of fun!!

Kaede: tell kiibo-kun i said hello!!!

\---

I started walking towards Kiibo's address and knocked softly. I heard some glass shatter (you thought there wouldn't be abuse? you thought wrong) and some yelling, which made me flinch. The door opened a bit as Kiibo peeked out. 

"S-Saihara-kun?" Kiibo was surprised. "Uh, hey, c-can we go to your house?"

I was a little shocked, but I nodded as we walked off quickly.

"What was that about?" I asked while we were walking.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Kiibo sighed.

"A-Alright, whatever makes you comfortable."

Once we got to my house, Kiibo immediately started making the cupcakes. I tried helping in any way I could, but I'm terrible at baking. When Kiibo was done, he made cookies. Again, I couldn't help without' getting in the way', as Kiibo had put it.

"Sorry for being a terrible baker," I told him.

"It's alright, Shuichi-kun. Not everyone is amazing at everything! I bet that I could hardly do anything to help you with your detective work." Kiibo offered.

I considered this for a while.

-another time skip because im out of ideas here and im tired again and i dislike natsuki a little im sorry ok-

I waved goodbye to Kiibo as he left. We decided that we would keep the sweets here until the festival, just in case.

I sighed and looked at the time. '6pm, huh.' 

I was exhausted from helping everyone all weekend, so I flopped down on my bed and wrote some observations I made on everyone in the club.

 

Kiibo - somewhat mean, or rude, but he opens up if you aren't robophobic. when i went to his house today, i heard someone yelling and glass shattering. i hope he's ok.

Kaede - nice and optimistic, a childhood friend. seems a little down recently, though.

Rantaro - quiet and shy, but also enjoys a good murder mystery book. one day we should see some movies together. seems to be a scared if someone tries to look at his arms, though. 

Kokichi - childish and a liar. doesn't mean any harm whatsoever, don't take any insults personally. very flirty with me. seems to like me.

i really enjoy talking to them all. why does my stupid brain like guys and girls? why can't i chose between them?? anyways, i might like all of them. i honestly don't know sometimes.

I looked outside after I was done and sighed. I yawned then prepared to go to sleep.

I saw that Rantaro had asked me if I wanted to hang out again. I texted back that sometime this week would be good and set my phone aside, falling asleep.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suicide/ hanging warning lol

I got up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock, and yawned. I stared at the ceiling for a bit, then finally decided to get ready. After pulling on my uniform, I checked my phone and saw Kokichi had made a group chat with everyone else in the Literature Club (he had slipped his phone number into my pocket when he was cleaning my shin up).

 

Literature Club Thots

Kokichi Ouma: hey guys!! ready for the festival?

Kokichi Ouma: don't forget to bring everything!! ^v^

Kiibo: what's a thot?

Rantaro Amami: a slut.

Kiibo: what?!?!

Kiibo: kokichi that's robophobic!!

Kokichi Ouma: what? there's nothing wrong with being a thot, kiiboy!! ^^

Kokichi Ouma: dont be scared to admit that you are a kinky robot made for kinky purposes!! >:D

Kiibo: whatever.

Kiibo: i need to get to school. see you all soon.

Me: is kaede already there?

Me: she's not responding to my texts.

Kaede: hey shuu!!

Kaede: sorry, i'll meet you at school!!

Kaede: i need to get some other things ready! :P

Me: oh, okay kaede-san.

Me: i'll see you soon.

Kokichi Ouma: almost makes me jealous how close you two are!!

Kokichi Ouma: see you at school my love!! :DDDD

\---

I smiled at his "flirting", then put away my phone and grabbed the sweets Kiibo and I made.

While I'm walking to school, I think about how excited I am for the festival. Usually, I didn't belong to any club so I would wander around aimlessly and not do much. Now, I have friends that I could share an experience with.

For the entire day, the clubs got to set up for the festival, then it started after school and went into the night. Of course, not everyone had to stay that long.

When I walked in the club, Rantaro had already started setting up all of the decorations. I offered to help put up the banner he and I made outside in the hall, but his sleeves rolled up a little and I saw some... lines on his wrists. When I asked him about it, he quickly brushed it off and anxiously changed the subject. I was a little concerned. Maybe afterwards I can ask him about it.

Another thing that concerned me was that at some point, Kiibo had fallen after trying to organize a bookshelf. He had let out a yelp of pain, which confused me, considering that robots can't feel pain.

"Kiibo-kun! Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm f-fine."

"How can you feel pain?" I pressed.

Kiibo looked scared to death for a second, then huffed in annoyance.

"I'm specially programmed! Don't be robophobic, Saihara-kun!"

"S-Sorry!" I noticed he somehow had a bruise on his cheek. I wondered if this was from the fall, or something else..? He hurried out, limping? Again, I'm no tech expert.

At some point, Kokichi was letting everyone take a five minute break. I pulled out my phone and spammed Kaede.

Kaede (Piano Geek)

Me: kaede?

Me: kaede?

Me: kaede?

Me: please i'm worried.

Me: did you fall asleep or something?

Me: are you okay?

Me: do i need to come over?

Kaede: hey, shuu.

Me: kaede!?!

Me: omg kaede are you okay?!?

Kaede: yeah, i'm okay!!

Kaede: honestly!!

Kaede: i wanted to tell you something.

Me: yeah?

Kaede: i...

Kaede: love you.

Me: what?

Kaede: yeah, i love you.

Kaede: sorry for doing this over text.

Kaede: haha, i'm so pathetic.

Kaede: why am i such a waste of space?

Kaede: why can't i do anything right?

Kaede: you probably hate me now.

Kaede: i've ruined our friendship now.

Kaede: all because i'm so...

Kaede: selfish!!

Me: no!

Me: i'm just a little surprised.

Me: in the good way, of course!

Me: kaede, i...

Me: i love you too.

Kaede: really?!

Me: yep.

Kaede: shuu, you have no idea how much this means to me.

Kaede: can, um...

Me: hm?

Kaede: can the festival be a date?

Me: if you want it to.

Kaede: yes.

Kaede: i'd want nothing more.

Me: alright.

Me: see you soon.

Me: if you need me to come by, just say so.

Kaede: no, i'll...

Kaede: i'll be there.

Me: ily.

Kaede: ...

Kaede: ily2.

\---

After preparing everything, everybody sighed with relief. I looked for Kaede, because the festival was about to start, but she wasn't there. I looked out the window to the pouring water outside and jump at some lightning and thunder.

"Hey, um, Ouma-kun? Do you know if Kaede-san is here? I don't see her..." I say worriedly.

"That's Kokichi-kun to you! And maybe you should check on her? You kind've left her hanging, hah! Hurry up too, we're about to start and I need you as my date! And, it's raining, so don't get sick!" Kokichi giggled as if there was something he was up to, something I didn't know.

"Kaede-san is going to be my date, actually," I mumbled.

"Aw, damnit. Oh well, there's always next reset."

"What?"

"Never mind, hurry up love! It's about to start! Isn't that such good noose?" Kokichi giggled again.

I stared blankly at him, then ran out and to Kaede's house. Her parents are usually at work right now, so I should be good to enter her house and get her. Not that I'm trespassing, I'm always welcomed in her house.

I slowly inside her house and call out her name. Nothing. I take off my shoes and ring my hair of water from the heavy downpour.

I call her name again as I walk up the stairs. Still nothing. I walk up to her door and knock. 'Please let her be asleep,' I think. She probably is. I keep knocking and saying her name. I shakily take a breath and exhale. I need to check if she's okay, then bring her to the festival. We were going to have a date... she wouldn't give up on me on that, right? No, we are going to have a date. We are going to eat Kiibo's sweets, and read out our poems in front of an audience, and admire the decorations and hard work, and we're going to crack jokes and get new members.

I stop my thoughts. I need to focus on this first. I take another deep breath.

I gently open the door.

"Kaede-?"

I stop.

My heart stops beating in my chest. Time slows.

"N-No... Kaede-san... please n-no... I-I-" I start sobbing.

"Y-You promised w-w-we would have our f-first date!" I cry out.

## 

In front of me swings Kaede's dead, lifeless body. She... hung herself... it all makes sense now...

Her skin is pale and green... her hands are covered in blood, as so her neck. Her lifeless eyes stare at the ground. I let out another sob as I see a note. Shaky, I grab it and read it.

All it says is

"I guess I'm Kae-dead now. Haha.

-Kaede Akamatsu."

"W-What the fuck?! What kind o-of sick joke is this?!?" I fall to my knees in front of Kaede's lifeless body. My tears stain my face and the paper, but why should I give a shit?!

"M-My life long f-friend... f-for a few hours my g-girlfriend... the last hours of your life... I can't- Why?! WHY?! IT'S NOT FAIR!!" I scream at myself for being so stupid. The signs... they all added up...

"I-I'm s-s-sorry..." I whisper.

Then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art belongs to me


	6. S̴͖i̟̥̲̣x͏̟̥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added what the glitched text says underneath it because i realized how difficult it is to read opps

"Hey! Shuichi! Wait for me!" I hear the voice of my childhood friend, .K̶̢̡̫̘̹̇̄́̊͐̔̂̓̌͌͢͜a̯̺͙̞͔̩͗͆͂̋͛̈́͢͞͝e̴̡̠̮͓̻͖̍̿͗̿͊͒̈́͢d̸͍̺̜͎̜̹̽̿͛̂̋͊ȩ̸̯̠̫͕̖͐̐̓͒̓̕̚͞ͅ Ȃ̷̘͙̳̬̠̃̓͐̋̾̾͢͜͟͞͝͠k̛̠̥̭͇̬̠̋̾̾̾̿̎̔̕͢͢a̛̛̟̞͉͎̫̦͈̺̗͋͒͑̐͒̊͢m͕̜̖͇͎͖͍͍̊̎͌͋̂͢ͅą̣͍̬̖̾̿̅͑̎͟͞͞ͅţ̵̨̹͎͎̍̂̊̿͋͠s̷̫̣̞̫̫̣̗̻͊͗̈̔̿̌͑͌͠ŭ̴̳̭͕̫̞̏̍̅͑͂̒̑̉̕͢͜͟ rings out. She runs toward me, panting for breath. This causes many faces to turn to us. .K̶̢̡̫̘̹̇̄́̊͐̔̂̓̌͌͢͜a̯̺͙̞͔̩͗͆͂̋͛̈́͢͞͝e̴̡̠̮͓̻͖̍̿͗̿͊͒̈́͢d̸͍̺̜͎̜̹̽̿͛̂̋͊ȩ̸̯̠̫͕̖͐̐̓͒̓̕̚͞ͅ Ȃ̷̘͙̳̬̠̃̓͐̋̾̾͢͜͟͞͝͠k̛̠̥̭͇̬̠̋̾̾̾̿̎̔̕͢͢a̛̛̟̞͉͎̫̦͈̺̗͋͒͑̐͒̊͢m͕̜̖͇͎͖͍͍̊̎͌͋̂͢ͅą̣͍̬̖̾̿̅͑̎͟͞͞ͅţ̵̨̹͎͎̍̂̊̿͋͠s̷̫̣̞̫̫̣̗̻͊͗̈̔̿̌͑͌͠ŭ̴̳̭͕̫̞̏̍̅͑͂̒̑̉̕͢͜͟, of course, doesn't care. She finally catches up to me as I pull my hat over head, silently rolling my eyes.

"Hey! Shuichi...why didn't you wait for me?" She asks, out of breath.

"You keep sleeping in,.K̶̢̡̫̘̹̇̄́̊͐̔̂̓̌͌͢͜a̯̺͙̞͔̩͗͆͂̋͛̈́͢͞͝e̴̡̠̮͓̻͖̍̿͗̿͊͒̈́͢d̸͍̺̜͎̜̹̽̿͛̂̋͊ȩ̸̯̠̫͕̖͐̐̓͒̓̕̚͞ͅ Ȃ̷̘͙̳̬̠̃̓͐̋̾̾͢͜͟͞͝͠k̛̠̥̭͇̬̠̋̾̾̾̿̎̔̕͢͢a̛̛̟̞͉͎̫̦͈̺̗͋͒͑̐͒̊͢m͕̜̖͇͎͖͍͍̊̎͌͋̂͢ͅą̣͍̬̖̾̿̅͑̎͟͞͞ͅţ̵̨̹͎͎̍̂̊̿͋͠s̷̫̣̞̫̫̣̗̻͊͗̈̔̿̌͑͌͠ŭ̴̳̭͕̫̞̏̍̅͑͂̒̑̉̕͢͜͟ . I can't afford to be late," This is true. Recently, she's been becoming more and more late. Can't she set her alarm or something? Whatever, she's here now.

"Sorry!" She giggles.

"Well, we should get going," I say, securing my hat over my eyes so I don't make eye contact with anyone.

"Alright, emo,".K̶̢̡̫̘̹̇̄́̊͐̔̂̓̌͌͢͜a̯̺͙̞͔̩͗͆͂̋͛̈́͢͞͝e̴̡̠̮͓̻͖̍̿͗̿͊͒̈́͢d̸͍̺̜͎̜̹̽̿͛̂̋͊ȩ̸̯̠̫͕̖͐̐̓͒̓̕̚͞ͅ Ȃ̷̘͙̳̬̠̃̓͐̋̾̾͢͜͟͞͝͠k̛̠̥̭͇̬̠̋̾̾̾̿̎̔̕͢͢a̛̛̟̞͉͎̫̦͈̺̗͋͒͑̐͒̊͢m͕̜̖͇͎͖͍͍̊̎͌͋̂͢ͅą̣͍̬̖̾̿̅͑̎͟͞͞ͅţ̵̨̹͎͎̍̂̊̿͋͠s̷̫̣̞̫̫̣̗̻͊͗̈̔̿̌͑͌͠ŭ̴̳̭͕̫̞̏̍̅͑͂̒̑̉̕͢͜͟ huffs.

\---

We walked a bit more before she spoke again.

"Hey, Shu? Are you going to join any clubs?" She asked.

"Well, I might join the Danganronpa Club..." I started, but she stopped me.

"Could you pretty please join the Literature Club? Please? We just need one more person for it to become an official club! Then we can join the festival! Plus, I'm pretty sure (T̨͖̥̜̤̟̜͂̊̏́̄̑̾͝ḩ̢̦͈͈̆̌̇̾̊̑̕ȅ̵̡̧̢͈͔͍̦͒͐̎͋̕̕͟ f̧͎͕̭̝͋̊̈̊ű̵͙̼̩̎̓̓͝͝ͅͅć̴̨̩̬̯̩͓̿͌͑̆̚k̺̤̮̘͉͖̫̉̌͂̃͆̒̀͐i̺̩̺̰͚̘̲̭̎͌̆̆̀͑͘̚͡n̳̤̟̮̝̥̦̫͎͛̎͑̋͋̐̑̋͠͞g̨̛̛̠̘̹͎̥͖̗͍͎̓͌̋͗̍̎̚ ų̢̢̜̹͇̭͑̔͋̽̑̓̐̒͊͞s̶̡̯̘̜̤̪̮̹͙͗̊͒̍̏̈́̽ȩ̫͙̪̜̣̣̏̂͊̚͡l̸͈̣̳̲̩͙̿̽̆̾̐̑̽͗̑͝e̞͈̪͍͊̓͋͆͆̽͋͜͜͠s̨̮͍̩̺̮̫̙̓̈́̓̍̾̕͟͟͡s̶̛̙̮̗̹̱̻̬̭̔̓̄̈́̌͋͗̂̚ r̨̪̯̪̺͎̞͓̯̄̃́̔͛ͅọ̶̢͇̲̹̭̺̝̥͋̎͛̄͆̒͢b̨̤͇̱̦́͆͆̔͋͐̈́ǫ͉̮̜̙̮̘̝̣͐̇̃̂̾ţ̟̟̭̬̠͍͖͌̈́̎͘͢͢͞) made cupcakes!" .K̶̢̡̫̘̹̇̄́̊͐̔̂̓̌͌͢͜a̯̺͙̞͔̩͗͆͂̋͛̈́͢͞͝e̴̡̠̮͓̻͖̍̿͗̿͊͒̈́͢d̸͍̺̜͎̜̹̽̿͛̂̋͊ȩ̸̯̠̫͕̖͐̐̓͒̓̕̚͞ͅ Ȃ̷̘͙̳̬̠̃̓͐̋̾̾͢͜͟͞͝͠k̛̠̥̭͇̬̠̋̾̾̾̿̎̔̕͢͢a̛̛̟̞͉͎̫̦͈̺̗͋͒͑̐͒̊͢m͕̜̖͇͎͖͍͍̊̎͌͋̂͢ͅą̣͍̬̖̾̿̅͑̎͟͞͞ͅţ̵̨̹͎͎̍̂̊̿͋͠s̷̫̣̞̫̫̣̗̻͊͗̈̔̿̌͑͌͠ŭ̴̳̭͕̫̞̏̍̅͑͂̒̑̉̕͢͜͟ squealed.

(the fucking useless robot)

I sighed. She hadn't shut up about this Literature Club ever since she joined it and became its President. It must be pretty good if she won't stop talking about it.

"I'll...think about it. How's that?" I mumble.

Ķ̵͖̟̤̳̟̣̫̾̌͋̐̒̂͌̕͞͡ͅo̼̣̼͓̬̙̘͌̾͆̋͆̚k̴̛͙̠̱͕̠͉̾̌̏̅̏̓͞į̼͖̬̳̘̪͉̮̄̏̉͗̒͊͢c̠̝͓͖̏̉̈́̽̾̈͘͟h̵̡͉̲̬̳̺̆̍̊̇̀í̷̩͉͉͓̰̌̾̔̔͜ Ö͍̥̯̤̗̗̯̘̊̽̊̈́̚̚͢͜͞ų̵̥̲̲̣̤̱̓͌͐̈́͝͡m̡̨̢͇̭͚͈͍̱̙͐̿̋̃̑͂͊́ȃ͓̱̱̠̺̭͋̊̔͂̓̈͜͢ squealed even louder and skipped the rest of the way towards school. I sigh and put my hat over my face more.

\---

After school I look at flyers for clubs. Chess, Piano, ughhh. These are boring, but surely Literature is just boring? Well, if Ķ̵͖̟̤̳̟̣̫̾̌͋̐̒̂͌̕͞͡ͅo̼̣̼͓̬̙̘͌̾͆̋͆̚k̴̛͙̠̱͕̠͉̾̌̏̅̏̓͞į̼͖̬̳̘̪͉̮̄̏̉͗̒͊͢c̠̝͓͖̏̉̈́̽̾̈͘͟h̵̡͉̲̬̳̺̆̍̊̇̀í̷̩͉͉͓̰̌̾̔̔͜ Ö͍̥̯̤̗̗̯̘̊̽̊̈́̚̚͢͜͞ų̵̥̲̲̣̤̱̓͌͐̈́͝͡m̡̨̢͇̭͚͈͍̱̙͐̿̋̃̑͂͊́ȃ͓̱̱̠̺̭͋̊̔͂̓̈͜͢ is there I guess that's okay.

I look around and finally find a flyer for it. It's a cute, pastel themed flyer with little cats on the front. It lists the name and information. After finding out the room, I make a small note on my hand in case I forget and walk towards the room.

Kokichi looked up and smiled.

"Shuichi-chan! You made it!"

A green haired boy reading a strange looking book looks up at the noise, only to glance back down. He's hunched down over the book, like he doesn't care about posture. He seemed to engrossed in the book to care. The greenette had multiple piercings and bracelets which jangled every time he moved. .T̴̨͔͕̙̗̗̈͗͂̾̅͜͟ḩ̷̨͖̝̠͕͆̐͒͞e͇͕̩̥̞͇͋͌̔̅̉̓͑̀ g̥̭̞͙̻̣̤͇̝͔̈́̎͋͑̾͞ṛ̯̥̳͓͚̱̊̀̄̾͂͊͞ȩ̛͇̗͎̊̿̏͋͒̈̅͞ͅë̸̲͇̣̘́͛̄͒͟͝ͅn̩͍̠͈͔̰̘̬̬̝͛̋̆̽̇̓̆̍̒͞ h̶̞͇̤̦͖͓͕̽̉̄̓̈͋̆̕͝ͅa̴̭̬̬̺͖͖͍̿͑̇̍̈́͢͠ͅį̡̛͎̳̙̱̥̜̆̅̃̇̏̀͑͘r̴͓͙͉̰̙̝̊͋̽̈̀͑͡e̡̞͎̩̻̥̮̗͂̑͛̆̈͒͠d̴̢̢̤͎̟͙͓͗͆́̌̓͢͜ b̘̤̖͍̺̖̖̻͊̒̿͌̂͑͂̚͢͠͡ö̡͓͕̤̜́̂͗͒̎̽͒̉͂ẏ̷̢͕̪͇̰̔̽̂̓̐͘̕̚ͅ ș̭̼̙̮̓͌̋̂̉͐̔̕t̷̛̬̥̙̠̜͕̥̹̒͛̋̓͆̈̾a̷̢͕̠͍̰̦̬͒̏͌̾̅͆̈̈̕r̵̨̗̝͓̿̃͒͛̃͒̈̉́̀ͅt͙̗̼͑̍͋̆̑͆̂̉͜͢ȩ̡̟̯̲̅́͋̐̏̑̒̚͜d͕̮͉̯͍̓̿̐̚̕ ș̵͍̝͍̰͆̄͛̂͆̃͌̃͘ͅt̨̞͖̖͚̗́̄͊͗̇̒̽̕͞͞a̶͖͈̳̬̪͙̾͗͌̀͆͢͞r̩̻̯͎͎͔̯̩̃̓́͑̅͋͒͟͡ͅi̢̗̯͇̣̱̮̬̿̒̍́̋͠ǹ̶̨̻̟̘͈̒̆͆̔g̷̼͖̻͈̺͖͗̀͂͗͂̇̂ a̶̗̲̞̦̎̋̆̾̆̽͋̍̚͘ͅt̢̫͇̫̜̹̻̪̉͊̔͒̅̓̾̕͟͠͠ͅ m̶̫̫͉̳̭͔͙̍̋̓͟͝͞ȩ̴̳̬̖̀͋̈̏̌͆̄̍͐̕͢ w͉̱̮͉̻̣̱̒̒̓͒̏͘ì̴̻̪̮̘͇̱̏̈̓̓̊̉̅̄̈́ẗ̲̰̥̥̻̝̬͛̄̋̌͗̈́̕͡h̵̹̭̱̮̰̪̦͊̍̒̆̾ d͍͓͇͇̜͇̅͐͋͊̏̊̋̀͘͜͢͜ͅe͕̦̥̥̬̯͔̗̓̏̃͂́͞͞j̵̢̛̲̱͍̺̳̼͋̐̀̋͆̑͗͒͝e̶̢̧̧̹̱̮͓͉͆̏̂̒̈́͜ç̡̝̯̞̤̳͍͓̿̆̀̏̐͡t̶̡͕͈̦̮̺̰̘͈͑̔̾̍̈͒̑͂͝ȇ̠͇͈͇̰̤̺̇̊̋̓͘͠d̴̤̖̪̩̰̭̣̽̉́̎͝,̧͕͎̭̝͕̟̟̑̏̍̈́̐̇͝͝͠͡ t̸̢̧̯̙͔̥͕̲͔̉̌̓̐̿̕͘͜͠͡e̴̩̘̥̭͎̅̊͊̿͗͐͋̂͂r̢̟͍̣̥̠͎̫̈̇͂̆͢͠ͅr̨̫̦̝͉͔̫͈̈̒͌̆̈̑̾͒̕̚͢͢i̵̛̖͖̯͙͈͍̿͆̅̽̈͐f̸̨̢͎͙̪͖͇̀͊̍̽͞ỵ̢̧͖͔̳̟̯̽̍̒͒̈́̋̚͡i̘̝̟̤͌̄͆̏̃͐̐͊͟͞n̷̙͎͕͚̽̍̒͂̓͜͞͞͝g̵̝͖̠̫̺̦̼̱͗̓̓̌̍͐͊̌̃͡ ê̢̲͙̦̇͒̄́̾͜͞͝͞ÿ̱̲̼̦̩͍̥́̓̒̑̆͝͡é̢̜̟̙̮͐͑̒̄͐͗͊̓͢͜͝ş̴̢̛̯̻̞̘̲̪̰͚̎̄̔͞.̶̪͎͖͙͚̺̌͑̑̎̓̉̎͑͜ H̡̩̮͇̝̰̤͊̄͑̓̊͗̚͜͡͝͝e̴̼͍̥͓̜̓̽͌͌̃̃̚ s̶̺̯̯̮̭̬̒̽̾͟͝͝t̺͓̗͎̩͇̪͂͂̀͠͡ą̛̦̬̦̫̖̞̳̬̮͌̄͛͆̇͂͘ŗ̧̲̫̗̺̤͉͎̭̏̓͋̀̀͡ţ̵̧̦͕̖͋͑̊̅̿͂͌͌̕ṣ̨̡̱̹̋́͛́̒́̈̕͞ ḍ̖͎̘͔̩̎͛͒́̅̿̚͢͡r̨̛͚͇͔̖͉̉̒̋́͑͌͘͢o̸̢̢̰͕̼͉̼͍͒̒̕̚͡o̵̜̫̤͙̺̫̭̮͊͛͑̽̈ͅl̸̙̳͍̖̟̣̰̳̆͑̎͐̒̏͛̍i̤͔̤̝͔̬̍͗̽̅́n̸̫̫̣͉͒̍̈́̏͜͞͡g̡̟̮̙̗͈̘̙̭͖̎̒̍̓͌̕͘ ȃ̶̢̡̡͚͍̪̠̠̟́̊̒̓̍͢͠ṋ̤̭̪͙͇̩̩̓̊̂̄̀̓͟͠d̶̨̰̼̺̥͛̎̓̊̈̎͛͑͝ h̶̡͇͔͚͔̖͍̊̋̔͘ǐ̬̙͕͙̲̫͉͎́̈́̈̉̾͋̐s̭̜̣̞̤̩̿̅̑̍̍̆̚͝͝ f̴̧̫̙͚̲̹̬̒͋̓̓͝͡ȁ̵̻̗̹̲͕͙͚̝̐͌̆̅͞c̸̛̼͔̜̟̗͈̪͇̽̔̀͑͒̚͜͡ͅe̸̹̹͇̯̮̺͌͐͐̿̄͑̈́͠ͅ į̵̛͕̯͚̗͓͉͂̀͆̃s̶̛͖̖̳̘̍͋̓͟ r̼͔͕̥͍͖͖͍͆̆͑̐͗͂̚͘͜͠e͈̭̥̝̹͉̓̒͌̅̐̚͟ḋ̯̺̟̣̠̄̏͑́͜͜.̴̨̛͚̬̮̪̠̃́͗̂͆͋̿

̵̦̺̞̠̻̣͍̺̏̓̊̚͞"̡̩͇̗̰̫̹̳̌̅̅͋̄̋̊̾H̨͇̘̲̯̞͑̃͒͂͝͞ͅę̵̨̠̬͚̯̳̜̫̓̈͊͡y̶̛̛̝̦̦͍̲̞͂̏͊̐̊̃͟.̻̲̱̖̬̈́̀̇̄̈́̎͋̾͢͠"̸̤̳͙͎͍̲̍̓͗̚͟͞ͅ H̙͎̲͕̠̟̪͇̦͇͋͒̇̋̿̄̾͐î̫̲͍͕̗̲͌̾͗͟͜͞s̛̙̥̦̭̺͚͔͈̲̾̉̃̓̇̊ͅ v̡̰͕̮̤̙̫̙̩͕͒̇̇̽͑̽͊͘͡ő̡̡̢͎͍͈͚̐̿̍͝i̶̞̟͈̺̻̩̍̅̌̒͋̓̌͟c̸̢̡̜͇̉̈́͌̌̋̇͟͝ẽ̫̗̦̬͇̺̿̊̉̄͡ s̨͎̮̜͕̜͖̯͇̍̓̎̄͠e̳̲̖̖̣̬͋̆͛͒̽͝n̷͖̱̙͇̻͛̌̈́̆͊͆̽͝d̹͖͙̰̦̪̣̮̓̎̒̂̚͢ͅs̸̩̱̳̮͚̥̮̤̈́̌͌͢͡ͅ ç̭̮̹̹̼̠͓͚̈́̅̀̿̎͑̚͠ḧ̭̱̗̪́̐͋̅̚͢i̷̢͈̣̺͖̒̇̇̇̃̕l̨̞̘̬̣̠̺̑̒̆̿͊̈́̄̑l̴͉̼̥̦̞͍̈̓̔͒̿̏͟͡s̘̙̞͚̝̙̋̇͌́̎͑͗ d̢̨̛̲̩̘͚̊͆̅̊̾̋̚͢ṏ̟̫̭̝̻̗̲́͒̈́͆̓̎͘̕͟w̶̛̩͓̼͒̂͛͒͂̓͂͢ͅn̴̛̖̻͓͚̤̏̐̚͠ m̹̝̟̟̥̟̰̋̈̑͑̂̏̌̐͟͠y̸̧͎̥̼̳̣̹̭̓̑͊̿́̊͑ s̞͓̫̱̜͒̿̍̾͛̄́i̷͚̝̺̰͖̝̜̗̺̇́͒́̇͟ḑ̛͔͎̗̯̹͔̰̾̍̐̾̈̔͒̾̚ͅe̴̫͇͙̺̼̼̞̯͋͋͋̍͌̀͘͟͠.̸̢̭̠̟̣͚̹̘͊̂̅͋͘ͅ

͎͙̩͇̺͔͖̤̹͖̔̄̾̀̋͌͊͛̇K̶͎̺̳̬̥̗̉͋̂̅̓̔͊̈́͢͝o̜̳̝̖͍̯̓̿̋̒͛͛͞ḱ̨̛̮͇̳̥͇̣̹͊̍̑͐͘͜͞i̲̯̞͇̜̣̗̦̪͑̐̍̚͜c̵̳̰̻̣̱̜̗͑̀͊̔̽̾͒͌͂͘h̛̪̤̼͇͍̓͗̂̏͊͆̇͜͢͞i̤̜̬͚̯͙͔̲͓̅̍̿͆̓͂̈͜ s̯̮̟̣͎͉̏͌̑̊̄̋̏̕͜͠e̵̡̛̟͔͕͚̺̘̝̒͒̓͊́͋̃̚͜e̻̠͔̰̳̘̪̘̭̓͗͂̇͢͞m̴̧̛̼̲̱̙̘͔̓͗͗̍̍̾̕̕͝ͅͅe̸̬̦̲͈͙͍̝̖͒͛̃̋̂͛̄̒̽̕d̸̰̙̦̱̫̱͙̩̟̋̔̐̅̐͜ ţ̸̝̟͎̯̖̞̜̦̄̆̒̿̔͝͡o̧̤̦͚̲̪̒̓͐̃̾̕̕ ņ̷̧̳̭̗̞͉̼̤̆̐͆̆͝ͅo̸̹̺̤̞͉͉͌̌͛̋̾͒̿̚t̷̤͎̗̥̼̽͛͋̐͢ḭ̛̲̱̩̭̦͈̺̻̱̌̄͛̐̋̔̌͝c̢̼͖͈̬̝͓̹̗̀̆̃́̽̐̑̐ͅe̶̛̳͍̮̰̺̻̙̘̅̀́͂̓̆͂̉͜ m̶̙̞̭̰̘̾̋̂͊̔͂͋͑͠y̡͍̫̭̗̲̩̲͋̑̎͢͡͡ d̵̨̢͇͙͓̻̼̠͌̿̈͗͂́͜ị̴̡̼̣̣̟͓̍̒̀͛̾̍͘̚͢s̛̼͇̯͉̻̄̀̆͂̕͘͟c̖̣͖̼̯̠̆͛̆͆̚̕͠ơ̶̢̧̲͈̮̞̟̙̹̆͒̂͟͠m̡̺̼̪͚͕̭͉̭̙̑͑͌́̽̈́̾́́͠f̼͓͖̺̺̯̭͕͍̔̈͛̒ͅǫ̟̮̙̙͉̥̥͋͑̅͠͠ͅr̢͚̞̱͍̖̯̟̲͙̿͗͒̓̐͞ţ̥̖̬̗͖̫̓̍̋̇̂̆̈́͑ å̘̫̘̠̫̩͇̩̐̆̓͝͞n̶͓̭̺͖̩̼͖̩̠̓̀͂̚͘d̵̨̖͔͓̰̰̓͌͛̌̂̿ h̜̙̥̩̦̤͔͕͒̓̏̊͋̏͟͟͡e̴̢͙̜̮͓̼̻̿͑̀̃͘ s̢̢̭̻̦̱̫̗̖̓͋̈́̑̃̈̊͡l̵̛̩̰̣͖̭̗̪̝̏̅͑̆̒͐͒͢͡ḁ̴̛̮͖͎̗͖͊̔̉̎̂́p͇͍͖̲̗̦̼͈͆́͌̓͐̆͜͟͠p̧̩͚͈̼̝̼̫̼̉̋̀̑̆͟͠͝ȩ̸̪̯̲̟̗͕͙̣͆͐̐̎̃͘̕͡ͅd̨̗̰̗̂̓̑̔̀̃͂͛͆͢ t̴̛̳̜͖̙͖̘͉̞͇͆̋̐͘͜h̢̡͙̦̲̹̗̼̹͓͗̓̈͋e̡̪͚͔̞̲̲̒̾̋͋̽̃̚̕͞ b̶̨̛͔̻̪̖͖̬̞̏͆̂̏͐̌́͝͡ơ͍͕͙͉͉̖̻̓̽̇̑͒̐̆ȳ̛͍̜̙̖͛̈̃̀̿̕͡ͅ.͓̝͎̣̣̰̐̓̇̊̿̉̚̕

̸͓͓̻̦͖̳̙̮͉̣͛̇͆́̓̇͞"̧̰̺͖̓͗̇͊̏͐̓͜Ę̛̬̤̺̝̳̪͇́̀̾̾͊͂͘͝y̲̘̲̙̺͇̍̾͌̽͢e͎̠̺̺̺͗̂̓̋̔͋̒͌̚͠š̛̲̻̹̠̭͒̿̈́ ö̶͎̗̞̘͍̤́͐̏͘͡f̸̻̬̦͇̠̦̥͕͙̽͊̈́̿͛̃̇̂̕͘ͅf̤̳̬̤͇̺̟̪̑̽̈͛̕͜,̶̧̢̞̪̙̯͐̒̊̅̅̈̆̎͞ͅ f̻̰̭̮͕͕̟̓̅̄͒̈͑̀̐r̡̳̦̖͖͚̦͕̫̽̋͐̂̄̓͢ę̭̻̩̥̒̿̆͗͝a̸̢͕͕̘̗̾͂̈̅͌̉̕͞ͅk̸̡̻͓̙̳̞̺̹͍͖̽̈́̿̂̑!̴̝͖̤̦̣͈̾̐̿̇͜͞͡ Ḩ̶̹̜͕̬͔̟̬͉͆̀̀̎̆͆́͢e̤̫̝̖̫͗̓̆͡͠ͅ'̷̯̥̪̻̲̙̂́̎̊̎ş̻̖̬̘̔͊́͐͂̅̉ m̸̙̟̲̙̲͗̂̃̋̐i̸̧̜̬̦͍̽̓̔̔̂n̴̯̘̖̤̹̂̇͑̓̽͛̒͘͠ę̵͕̻̪͋̾̓͑͌͋͢͡͠!̨̢̡̖̗͕̱̾͗̾̓̏"̻̲̰͖̩̦̄̃̒̾̅͞

̶̨͔̖͈͌̄͊͢͞͡Ṯ̴͉͚͍̤̳̖̥͛̏̃͐̓͒͡ḧ̛̟͈̠͙̭̙͔̲́̀͊̈́͗̏̄̄̚͜͢ȩ͚̟̭͙̃̍̕̕̚͢ b͔͖̤͔̖̩̄̈̾̂̎̽̃ǫ̴̳̜͉̞͉͍̝̏́̋͌̆y̵͉̞̲̘̲̩̥̦̓̈̆͊̆͜ j̷̙̳̗͕͙̟̙̯̳̑͌̾͊̃̇̆̾̚͝ư̴̢̧̙̱͛̎̄͆̋̃͘͞͝ͅş̫̘̳̩̾̓͌́͡͝t̸̡͉̰̭̲͌̿̿͑͛͂͆͟ k̡̰͔̲̯̝̄̉͐̒͘͘ề̴̡̩̳̥̪̥͈̠̱͔̈͌͘͡ȇ̦̖̲̻͓͚̹̟̑̔̒̒̉͠ p̵̛̺̦̳͓̝͋̎͊͊̈͘͜͜ṭ̢̩̝̫͑͑̏̾̌͡ s̯͔͔͖͚̪̯̺̊̿̂̆͘ t̨̡̠͍͇͔̤̪̿̐̈́͘͟͡a̵̛̩͉̹̺̘̻̱͓̓͌̅͆͢r̶͎̘̱͍͉̂́͐͊̄̿͜͝͞͞i̶̻͙̝̪̓̓͐͊̊͊̈͘͜͜͠ n̨̝̗͇̭͖͔̂̅̆̾̏̏̍̆͝g̸̫̝̼̯͖͛͗̂̔͝.̸͈̰̹̙̍̍͋̿͛͛͋͟͠

 

(The green haired boy started staring at me with dejected, terrifying eyes. He starts drooling and his face is red. 

"Hey," His voice sends chills down my spine.

Kokichi seemed to notice my discomfort and he slapped the boy.

"Eyes off, freak! He's mine!"

The boy just ke pt s t arin g...)

.

"Yeah, I-I guess I did," I sigh.

I see a robot. Huh. I start staring and he turns around and starts yelling at me.

"You fucking robophobe! Stop staring you shit!" He yells.

I flinch. "Sorry."

Kokichi, .m̶̼͚̱͖̯̝̘̼͗̀̚ȳ̸̡͓̯͚̪͐̊͂̋͋̌͐̈́͒ c̶̛̜͍̳̪͚̬̯̬̉̃͊̈̂̽͑͟h̴͍̳͎͉͙̳̣͍͆̋̔̐̿̑̄̍̇͟i̛͈͔̗͓͈͐̔̎́͞͡͠l̸̦̱̙̺͎̽͑̅̋̊̿̕͠͠d̮̜̻͕̮̂͌̓̒̕͜͠͞ȟ̰͖̘̼͖̘̙̑̉̋̕͜͢ơ̴̧̪͖͙̮̈́̈̊̿̈͌̕ơ̴̡͕̥͍̜͉̘͔͕͕͒͊̓́͂̔̚͞d̵̢͇̝͙̜̟̣͚̭͈͐̅͌̓̔̔̾ f̶̩͖͓͙͙͍͈̃̇͠͠͞r̡̤̥̲̣̹̱̣̮̋̑́̎̄̈͊͋͟͝͠î̶̛̲̰̗̰̩͍̜͐͒̀̉̃e̡͎̣̞̖̖̿̎̆͗͆͑͐͞͠ͅņ̵̥̘̟͇̙̳͙̿͐̄̚̕̕ḑ̶̡͎͙̥̲͙̜̅͆̀͐̈́͞ͅ, looked at me and at the robot. He told the robot to ".s̢̥̭̗̱̣͚̲̖̊̏̌̈́͞ḩ̻̺̯͚͉̜̗̝̯͐̒̐̔̏͌̿̌ų̡̳̼͙͈̽͂̔̀͠t̷̟̖͙̖̲̩̪̖̓͛̋̋̔̓̽̕͜ͅ ţ͖͖͍̗͕̗͓̐̒̎̓̾̔̉ͅh̛̖̱̖͖̫̩͍͛͆̓͂̄͊̋͢͢e̢̡͕̦͈̮̅̓̐͐͐̊͝ f̛̟͍̙̖̤͖͂̃̈̉̒̏̀͜u͍͖̣̼͈̖̺̗̻̽̈́̃̿͌͒c̣͍͕̘̜̉̑̂̔͜k̸̢̤̬͖̘̖̻͍̜̔̃͌̅͠ u̴̬͈̯̰̼͂̅̀̏̈́͋̈́̑͟͞p̶̣̪̲͈͍̖̉̊̿͒̃̃̋̂͘͢͞ b̷͈͈̻͉̦̑̍̾̎ȩ̶̡̪̻̯̘͙̪̍̂͛͊̔͑ͅf̴̨̨͉̗̭̖͉̂̒̑̒̈́̓̽͘͟͟o̶̢̟͖͇̘̓͛̃̃̇͟ͅr̵̡̩̱̭̯̖͕̩̓͂͒́͘͞͞͝è̶̛͔̲̼̲̫̀̑̎̔̾͑͞ i̡̤̹̤̻͑̏͋͆̉̔̾̒͟ ķ̟̤̥̻͎̥͌̒̍̏͋̓̈͘͠į̲͎͚͈̇̔͆͌͝͝c̶̡̰̥͎̈́̍̔͛̀̒͟͜͝ǩ̞̱̥̩̠͍͕̊̈́̎̉͜͝ͅ y̵̢̛͓͙̬̥̙̫̿͒̈͆̓͋̆͜͠ọ͔͎̫͔̻͈̹̀̂̈́͛̾̓̚͢͝u̦̳͙̦̠̹͉̮̠͗̉̔̔̚ ǭ̴̢͇̩̺͌̒̉͊̕͠u̡̥̥̮̝͖͎̘̓̐͆́͆͢t̴̝͕͕͚̰̝̽̇̂̈́͞ ǫ̻̹͖̪̮͍̦͕̫͐͐̈́̿̀͘͝f̴̡͔̮̪͎͐̂̈́̿͒̉͑̈̈́͞ͅ ŷ̸̢̡̳̯̫͙͊̾̐̐̕̚͟o̷̬͍̬̱̦͚̿̾̐̌͢u̸̡͎̠̣͔̓͗̾̐́̾̿͞ŗ̸̹̙̖̲͆̾̑͘͡ s̡̧̱͔̝̬̆͂̐͢͞͝ą̴̛̬̜̭̗̈́͒͒̅̌̎͝f̵̗͓̱̰̿̏͒̚͟͢ȩ̸̪̬̞͕̩̗̙̊̌̍͌̓̃͆̂͘͟͞ p̢̧̺͎͇͇͉͔̦̹̄̃̍̃͆̚͞l̡̤̬̣̬̞͔̥̇̑̇̕ă̸͎̣̺̩̹̫̱̗̐̾̕͟͡ͅç̙͔̲͍͚̱͔̐̉̂̅̋̊̂̽͞e̸̘̞̭̩̫̠͋̋͋́͝.̧̛͔͎̼̆̌̈̑̽̔̎̒͟͠ͅ". The robot stopped talking. Kokichi also told him to get cupcakes.

(..my childhood friend looked at me and at the robot. He told the robot to "shut the fuck up before I kick you out of your 'safe place'")

After Kiibo retrieved a tray with tin foil covering it, the creepy green haired guy who I think was Rantaro got up and muttered something and returned with a tea pot and tea cups. The tables were already set up with 5 chairs surrounding 2 tables pushed together. Kokichi made me sit down next to him.

Kiibo opened the tin foil tray to reveal some cute cupcakes. Before I comment on how adorable they look, Kokichi grabs one and stuffs it in his mouth. After doing so,h̩̥͎̪͚̲̜̜̃̊̃͢͡͝e̷͎̱̝̙̬͂̋̈́́̾̐̄ ș̴̜͍͕̼͔̳̙͒͂͂͗̕͜͞p̢̮̻̻̪̺̩̩̝͈̔͗̓̐̐ḯ̵̡͍̱̬̬̞̟͈͖̲͆̀̈̇̑t̢̧̢̜̮̺̬̠̤̏̾̅̍̈̇̋͡ͅs̷̨̟̳̺̞͎̈́͋̍̓̊͜͟ ȉ͉̣̼̦̘̺͗̓̓̃̕̚͢t̸͎̻͚̰̯̹̂͊̀̔͗̂͟ ī͉̺̠̼̌̈́̓͌̔̎͢ņ̸̛̲̠͖̇͑̒͟͠ Ķ̷͇̻͎̘̈̐͌̓͐͘i̴̡̢̺͍͈̤̩̘͑̎̿͛͋̾̐̃ì̵̧̢̛̤̙̝͉͛͒̒̌̍̈͠b̶̧̧̗̤̘̤̭͌͗̐̎͋ͅǫ̴̯̣̫̣̝̼͇̺̥̀̓̌͒͛̿̕͝͠'̨̧̦̼̫̥̝͉̐͗̀̆̉̂͟͠s̨͍̮͔̝̼̪̐́̽̋̾̕̚ f̶̻͍̝̩̰̏̓̅̑͒̋͜͞ą̷̹̯̯̝̖̺̩̥̤́̽͗̔̐̄̂͡c̸̩͍̥̳̥͈̥̜̱̓͛̆̊̑͑̎͗̓͜ȩ̡̘͉͕̫̍̄̐̔͒̋͗̏͛͜͜.̴̞̟̱̝̰̻̳͋̅͆͘͜͜͞

̰͉̣̪̑̏͊̓̈́͋͝ͅ"̶̦̯̺̠̱̯̜̰̒͛͗͂̂͐̔̈̑͑͢ͅE̵̡̟̰͕̞͂̽̎͆̌͂͆̊̚w̱̟̲͍̣̤͒̽̈́̂̍̂̒͞͠w̪̠̜͕͔͑̔̅̏̔̓̎̑̚͝ͅw͎̱̯̹͓̬̹̱͑̾͂̽̓̆͘̚͞ẘ̧̟͚̭̺̦̺̟̖͒̿̈̇̈̕͜͠͠͡!̥̫̼̘͙̺̲̥̈̊͆͑̌̆̔̋͘͟͟!͕̹͈̖̺̤̯̭͉̏͌̈́̏͊̊̚͜͡"̸͚̯̠̙̞̃̉̎͊̓̋̚̚͞

̴̮̩̣̣̩͐̽̈̎Ķ̶̨̛̣̣̥̬͍́̏̓͋̋̔̉̚͢͟i̫̞̥̙͖̔̓͆̄͐͊̍͂́͝ị̛̪̝̞̼̰͖͗̽̅̋̏͆b̡̨͔̼͉̮̙̣̣̓̄̇̿̋̒̚͝ͅö̸̰͇̙͈͔̝͕́̓̓̈́͛͆̃̓͘͡ š̨̛̻͈̰̲͑͆̋͢ṫ̴̡̡̠̗̺͕̖̂̐̋͗̆̅͟a̮͖̺͈̲̤̖̫͕̐̏̏͌̾̋͂͞r̡̯̠̗̗͕̭͖̒̀͊̌̓̀̉t̢̗͖̬̪̜͓͗̽̉̈́̌́̿́̑e̴͕̘͎͙̰̫͐̇̈́̏̅͆̏͋̚ͅḑ̵̛͈̯̪̳͙̜̤̋̓̃͐͝͠ t̸̛̻͓̹̼͖̯͊̈́̋̈́e̷͇̠̥̖̜͚̋͊͐̐̉̉̓̎͛͢ḁ͇̬̥͔̾̋̄̍͌̊͒͝͠ṛ̭͎͎̥̳̙̹̩͗̊͋͑̔̔͋͝i̷̝͓̪̯̙͂̓̿͌͋̆̾͌̾ǹ̴͎̦̰̯̰̀̔̆̅̃͜͞g̷̡̨̯̣̭͇͚͖̈̃̃̔́̂͋̕͢͡͞ u̵͍̪̱̗̮̝̜͚̝͖͛͋̽̊̍͝p̶̨̨̧͓͎̖͎̰̻͋̾͆̌̄͐͠ â͍̦̥̩̜͕͓͕̩̌́̎̈̓́̕͢ņ̸̛͔̣̥͓͑̂͠͠ḋ̪̯͉̻̞̦̐̿̓͜ͅ r̵̛̘̣͈̥͈̼͖̰̎̔̂͐͡͠a͇̣̮̻̝͑̓̿̾̉̀̎̕͡͠ͅn͙̱̣͉̮͐͂̔̑̂̚͜͠ͅ.̴̢̮̗͎̖̟̭̓̑̿͝͡

̷̢͖͍̫̪̞̮͔̐̃̊̀̈̽͡N̙̫̳͈̖̒̾̒̄̊̈́͗ö̡̝͍̟̭́̂̊̏̓̍̂̈͝͠ b͓̦̮̹̆̃̎͋̕͢͢͞ỏ̷͍̟̲͖̹̓̐̂̎͢͡͝ͅd̶̡̻̜̩̹̼͔̃̑̑̓͗̌̄͒͡y̵̧̤̪̺̞̙͋̇̐͌̕͞͝ ş̵̡̘͇͕̫̫̠̼͊͑͗͋͛̆͑͂e̵̺̹̝̗̣̲̯̠̒̃̌̏̕͝e̡̢͉͎̞͚̻̜͂̅̿̅̔͘͞͠m̢̤̲̭̥͎͖̱̒̌̐̎̆ͅe̵̢̹̰͉̪̫͔̺̠͗̈́͂͑̄̍͐͜͡͡͞d̶̢̧̗̟̺͉̩̼̥͋̅͛̎̎̉̑͜ t̴͚̘͍͍̥̐͑̑͛̃̈̾͞o̸͕̰̱̖̮̳̗͗͆̂̿̋͝ n̶̡̢͔͈͉̞̪̘̲̽̾͌̀̈́͞ỏ̲̦̦̮̻͓̑͗̊͊̆͘͟͢ţ̷̣̗̮̭̊̌͘͘͟͜͝͠ͅi̸̛̫̥̘͖̳̣͈͗͒̂̌͐̃͑͊͘͟͜c̷̰̦͖͓͎̙̑͆́̐̅͛͟͞ͅę̛̳̩̠̖͈̾̌̄̿́̈͛̕͟͞.̧͈̺͉̰͋̒̀̓̇̕͡͡

̢͔̯̪̹͂̐͌̊̽̐̃͢͡͠N̗͇̲͍̬̣͙͂͊̑̐̓̔̈́̄̅o̸̯̪̺̫̟͙͕̺͌̓̃̅̍̾̐̐͋͠ b̯̻͇̩͖̐́̂̀͞͡o̷̬̳͍̼̫̗̱̹̬̤͛̍̔̊̈́̊̋̇ḑ̢̛͈͇͙͇̦̓̌̈̔̅͞ŷ̘͙̹̗̠̓̾͑̒̒̆̋͡ c̷̝̻̮̱̄̿̆̆͟͞a̢̛̹͇͕͈͖̗̜̦͛́͋̏r̪̭͚̳͉͕̐͋̎͐̓̒̕͝e̺̼̞̩̠̘̅̈̏̅͑͐̋͢͠͞ḑ̷͚̼̯̹͊͊̓̍͛.̗̪̠̠͖̲̎̈́̊̒̑̀͞ͅ

̷̡̞̖͔̪̋̾̃͑̄̏̂̒͘͜͟͜͝N͉̤͇̝̿͆̐̄͂̾̑̄͢͢͠ő̵̡̙̠̤̦̝͂̏̏̑ ḇ̱͈̗̲̘̪͛̉̃̎̾͋̏̈̕ő̤̪̮̫͉̃̍̚̕d͓̠̲̩͚̬͎̙͋͋̀͆̃͗̊͘͞y̷̢̤͔̘̅̓͗̚͜͝͝ p̧̡̭̥͓͙͐̄̉́͟a̴̡̰̼̮͓̪̠̠̐̽͑̔́̅̕y̺̥̼͎͇̅̅̇͌̊̒͒͜͠e̛͔̦͙̖͉̻̘̓̓̍̒̽̑̕͟͜͝͝d̛͔̪͚̳̺̣̩̟͌̎̈͆ ā̸̡͍̪̟̝̤̝͖̜̿̍̀͂t̟̘͈̱̳̩̯͔̬̼̃͆͒̌͘ţ̸̺͇̭͖̜̳̹̙̒͛͒͒͑͊̌̚͘ë̴̢̨̯͇̗̝́̾̒͊̕͜n̷̢̪͔̺̬̝̮͒͗̅͋͘͢t̛̬͖͔̳̻̹͚̺̿̅̐̿͛͘͘͟͡į̴͓͈̖̼͔̥͚̱̉̊̈̄͘̚̚͜o͎̥̺͔̯̟͕͍̎̊͆̈́̾͗̕n̠̭̰̦͓̥̫̜̠̻̑̑̔̉̽͑͋.̛͍͔̼̮̰͕̥͌̾͑͋͂̾̚̚

.

(After doing so, he spits it out in Kiibo's face.

"Ewwww!"

Kiibo starting tearing up and ran.

No body seemed to notice.

No body cared. 

No body payed attention.)

.

Rantaro shuffled up to me and asked me if I wanted to read a horror novel with him. I started nervously fiddling with my hat that covered most of my face then agreed reluctantly.

We were reading "Portrait Of Marcov", and I got a little scared, but didn't say anything at first. Then, it got to my breaking point. I started whimpering a little, then mumbled something like "I won't be able to sleep tonight." The entire time, Rantaro had been watching me. I flushed with embarrassment.

"I can sleep with you if you want," He said.

"T-That sounds wrong."

"Only if you make it wrong. Í̺͉̤͖̮̩̜̼̝̩̊̄̈́̇͘̚͝͡ j̩͍̦͎̱̘͌̀̓͌̌̒͛̍͜ͅų̸̛̱͍͓̘͈̘̋͂̊̎͑̔̍͟s̡̘̯͉̗͗͊̇̐͂͌̅̕͢t̢̧̖̞͚̼̹̱̃̌͂̔̈͘͡ ĺ̡̠̩̱̪̹̗͒̅̃͜o̵̢̼̹͉̬͌͋͆̏͜v̵̧̺̤̜̜̥̽̂̆͒̀͆̋͟͟͟e̬̰̲̬̭̜̺͚̎̋̏̊͊͠͠ y̢̜̺͚̯͙͗̿̅̾̆͟ͅȏ̷̧̡̠͓̱͆̎̍̊͌͂̔ȗ̵̩̦̟̳͍̄͌̐̓̓̾̕̕͟͟͞ͅ s̱͔͇̘̹̩͔̽̓̈͌͒̈̉o̶̢͇͓͕̐̀̐͑͢͟͝ m̶̢̬̘̺̦̲̽̈́̎̑͛̾̇u͇̺͖͖̲̿̑̄̕͠ç̶̦̪̻̗̲̼̃̔̏̍͛̔̚͝h̴̢̟͎̦̯͇͌̄̈̚.̸̞͉̺̮̤̐̒̇͂̕.̴̰̣̥̟̣̯̥͔̞̯̂͛̋͋̍̐̽.̵̢̳̭̦͍̀̏͂̎͡ Į̡̩̮̠̻̯͛͊̿̏͑ ċ̶͓̻̲̯̪̃̏͑͊̽̓̋̋̂á̧̨͔͚̤͈̺̜͆̊͑͋̎̊̄̕n͙͇̩͍͚̤̤͒̆͐͌̑̊̆͢͡'̱͉̠͔̬͒̊̊͗̒͐̾̓ţ͔̣̫̮̤̲̙͂̈̏͆̋͘͞͝ s̴͓̦̪̳̣͋͛͌̓͝ẻ̟̹͇̹̯̲͗̽̋̇̒̄͡͞ê͔̳͈̪̮̣̟͕̎͗̈́̕̚͟ y̡̤̪̞̻͇̓͗́̊̓̊͊͢͝o̝̟̗̜̱͌̂͌͊̕ų̪̫̠̰̈́̐̃͂̎͂͊͒ a̸̬̦̞̹͇͍̩͓͆̑̐̍̈́͘̕͡f̷̡̩̪̤̺̗̱̏̊̆̅͗͊r̷̨̦͉͔̠̤̬̞̜̬̎͐͌͂͐̍ã̡̠̺̹̼̜̘̪̍̓̇͑̋͘̕̚͟i̹̦̤̪̣̩̍͒̿͋̎͠ͅd̸̡̨̺̯̻̩͙͉̠͒̓̈́͘͠͠.̵̢̝̯͚̟̬̺̾̋̒́̈́͋͋͑̐"

(I just love you so much, I can't see you afraid.)

"Okay..."

We swapped phone numbers and kept reading. He didn't, though. He kept staring,

Kokichi smiled and told us that it was over.

Rantaro and I walked home, Kokichi trailing behind us. He does l̵̫̖̱̼͉̈̾̍͑́̚ǐ̢͔̰̖̫̒̑͑̑v̷̡͎̥̩̤̱͋̎̓͋̆̃̐͡͡e͕͔̲̘͇̤̥͉͆͗͒̿̀̄͌̑͜ n̴̡̧̧͙̫̯̱͇͙͓͛̂̆̔̆̽̊̓͝e̸̙̭͓̘̱͊͆́̅x̗̗̻͍͉̻̖̪͛̏͌͘͟͡ṫ̶̡̘̜̲͙͐̑̏̈́̊͟͡ t̴̢̛̲̘̼̿̂̿̅̾ͅǫ̱̪̝̜̹̍͊̊̆̿̇ m̼̬̘̝̟̟͉̻̿̾̐̇̄͆͘͟͝ę̵͍̘̩̫̲̐͒̈͐̊͞,̭̳͎̮̗̫͖̣͐̔̑͆̏ ọ̗̮̭̭͒͑̐͑̚f̯̗͎̥̝̐̽̋͋̏ͅͅ c̷͖̝̗̣̯̹̮̩̾̆͒̾̋̿̚͢o̢̢̹̝̘̬̬̎̌̑͋̆̕ǔ̶̯̰͎̖͉͆͆̽͡͠r̴͖̩̠̮̱̐͂̾̀͒̄̈s͔͍̜̯̩̪̍̽̾̀̂͑̌̕͟e̸̝͕̫̠̩̦͕̘͗̄́͗͑̍͟!̧̛͉̬͉̑̅̉̽͛̽͒͘͜͞

(...live next to me, of course!)

I open the door and take my shoes off. Not my hat, though. I don't feel comfortable with Rantaro without my hat.

"I-I'm going to sleep." I announce.

"Okay. Let me join you."

I'm too scared to say anything.

I get under the covers and Rantaro tells me he has to do something. I remember something Kokichi told everyone that the festival was coming up. I shakily took off my hat and checked my phone.

Kokichi (Phantom Thief):

Kokichi: hey, love!!

Kokichi: if rantaro tries anything, call or text me.

Kokichi: i'll .

ç̵̛͔̗̘̜̥͛͐͆̓̍̐̃̋̄ų͙̮̞̺̈̀̇͆̆̿̌͐̇͒ţ̖̭̯̟̺̝̯̩̓̍̆̅͐͐͐ o̙̼̳̳̮͍͉͎̤͇͗̎̏̑̄̑̈́̚͡f̴̡̫͖̟̬̳̓̾̈̀̂̃́͑̌͜͡f̶̡̲̤̖̤̈̃̐̃͌̎̔͘ h̟̖̫͇̯̗͇̜̹̿̍̔̋͝i̧̹̫̳̬̱͖͖͍̅̓͐͌̓̚̕͝͡ş̸̨̛̭̬͕̲͙̎͒͂́̒̌͡ f̡̘̟̞̞̞͙̃̃̿͋͊̕͟͠ͅi̴̘̯̱̼̙̱̬͔̟̾͒͋̃̾͞n̨͉̩͉̟̟̮͍͗̆͌̆́̈̇̿͘ͅġ̸̳̝̦͌͌̎͆͋͢͜e̥̗̼̱̭̰̍̇̾͞͞r͔̖̜̦̈̓̓͐̊̎̾͜͠͞s̛̩̪̫̟͈̒̾̏̊͜͠ ä̡͔̯̘͖̯̼͒͛̇͐n̷̖̪̟̜̘̫͍̗̙͋̆̈̕͝ḋ̢̝̗̖͔̓͆͑̇͒̀̐͊͝ t̴̢͓̺̙͙̪̰̙͛͆̉̽̓̚͟o̴̢̟͖̪̬͍̱͚̎̐̄͆̃͢͡e̢̟͎̞̻̟̖̹̣̲͛̇̏̃͌͞͡s̢͉̞̤͇̱̳̈́̒͂̾̕͢͢ ờ̘̥̥̺͇̝̿̚ͅn̙̱̜̼͉̍͑̓̅̿͘̕͟e̢̡̛̘̻̤͙̯̜͈̎̀̄̓̊́̿͑͢ b̨̛̺͔̪͓̖͍̦̘̞̃̇͗̅y̡͙͕͖̳̣̪̒̽̿̋̐͐̅͡͞ͅ ỏ̵̢͈̹̟͕͓͎͙̽̿͋͝ǹ̨̢̯̥̲͙̂̏̉̅̐͘͞ḙ̴͓͍̥͎̼̥̘͗̄͂͂̾͗͞,̢̥̰͎̮͎̓̾́̂̉̾̚͡

t̮̟͕̫̥̓̈́͐̋͒̆̍̔h̦̳͕̗̖͙͗̏̿͗͡e̶̹̞̹̻͕̒̌̿̀̃͢n̫̯̬̥̙̩̹̲͒̓̓͟͡ b̡̨̡͖̟̟̱͐́̈́̏͝͞ŗ̮̺̦̹͇͚̱̞̓̒͑͆͑͐͑͜͠ẻ̴͉̰̱͕̼̮́̿̈͆̋́̔͝͝a̴̭̙̱̭̞͇̝͔͖͌̆̍͆͜ķ̹̣̣̏̌͛͐̊͂̒̑͢ h̸̰̠̱̖̗͈̹̩̦̾̇̍̍̅̆̇̃͡i̡̛̜͓͍͍̦͕̽͛͗̈͗͜͡͝͡š̷̲̦͙̤͈̘̙̬̈́̌̽͋́̇̈́͘͢͞ͅ ś̢̡̛̼͖̘̼̠̥̋̍̔̈́p̮̙̻̙̱͓̋̓̿̐͘͢ͅį̧̧̙̘͍̣̭̠͕̓̍̔̏̌͋̏̕̚ṇ̴̝̜̠͔̥̙̮͕̍̉̾̍̓̉͠ͅẹ͉͇͉͈̬̐͐̇̎͒͟͜͠,̴̭͔̝̘̮̗̳̩̓͂̾̔͆́͘͠

t̩͖͇͉͚̋̒͐͆̀̕͜͠ẖ̴̨̙̟͎̗͓̹̗͕̍̊͋͋̃̽̓̔͡ę̲̪̟̮̖͊̇̽̚͝ṋ̶̛̛̞͙̺̗͕̱̻͓̊̈̍͆̈́͘̕͝ b̶̢̧͕̮̭̖̬̹̝̂̓̈̇͘͠u̴̝̲̭͚̳̬͑̒́̿͟͟͠͡ͅͅr̵̢̯͙̩̳͍̭̫̣̖͒̑̒̽͌͞͝n̤̹̻̦͉͂͋̊̀͡ͅ ḩ̸̼͈̯̠̺̬͑̐̋͒͐̔̓͢ǐ̧̹̬̰͊̍͗̃̕͜͞ͅm̡̡͕͙̠̰̠͈̾̊́̂̓̄̅͌͟͝

á̢̬̭̻̖̲̞͆̚͝n̝̩̣͙͙͓̤͙̔͆̒̽̆͟͡ͅd̶̝͉̰̼̣͔̹̮͐͑̀̈́͢͡͠ ḓ̷̼̮̳̃̀̍̔̉̊͢r̺͈͕̳͓͎̠̄̐̑̈́̔͗̓ǫ̸̛̱͓͔̺̭̠̹̌̌͆̓̃͊̕̚͜͜w͉͙̖̥̪̐́̾͌̈̄̃̍͗ͅń͍̦̯͎̮̘̻̏̈́͛̏̉̋͟ h̷̡̢̯̰̩̽̀̍̋̑̉͂̔͜͞͡i̶̺͔̣̝̼͊͑̀͌̕͢m̷͙̻̘͇̦͐̃̎͋̿͞ ǐ̶̡̨̜̻̗̥̹͉̓̽̆͑̃́ͅn̬̼̪̲̱̉̒͑͊͢ͅͅ t̫͚̗̮͋̓͐̎̄̕̚̕͢͢h̰͖̫͍̠͕͒͂͂͗̏̃̑̌͆͟ë̴̡̘̹͓̦͔̌̚̕͟͡ o̸̢̡̪̬̻̎͊̇̍͆͌̈́͘͞͡c̷̛̭̺̰̞̜̙͌̇̌̊͑̐̚̕͢͠ͅę̢̡̬̞̻͎̐̏̊͐̚͘͜͢a̢̛̙̹̰͖̖͖͈̅̐͐̂͞n͇͓̣̮͎͈̐͐͒̿͂͆͌͘͠,̨̡̜̾͊͗̋̔̐̅̒̿͟ͅ

s̷̙̥̘̥̜̙͋͆͊̽͗̄͘̕ͅo̴̢̜̱̹̍̌̓͒͐̏̅̊̌ͅ ţ̜͕̗̤͋̔̋̌̉̚͞h̛̠͖̘͙̦͊̇̽̆̓̔͞͞͠ȩ̴̨̛̙͇̜̫̙͔͍̈́̑̇͡ͅ ş̶̧̜̰͚̩̦͖̰͂̓͐̚͟͞͠h̴̝̪͎͍͖̦̐͊̇̏̐͌ą̠̣̳̺̤̹͚̪̤͋̏́̚͞r͕̮̠͎̯͙͌͋̏̍͝ͅk̵̨̼͙̖͓̬̥͇̿̈́̇̅̅͌̕̕š̜̩̫̗͙̞̖͔͓̓̌̆̋̕̚ ċ̡̩̖̼̼́̎̇̃͞ͅä̢͓̩̙̬͈̦͉̗̘́͂͆̚̚n̵̛͇̯̘̪͉̬͆́͛̉̿̐͒ ê̷̞̰͖͈̫̊͂͑̊̌͛͛͞͝a̷̦̹͖̣̝̿̎̏͐̐͝t̢͉̮̞̫̮͇̉̒̓̋̍̌͟͞͡ h̛̤̙͉̝͙̮͉̜̎̓̒͐͊̅̕͟͠į̸̢̨̺̲͓̠̿̆͗̒̄͡m̫͔̗̩̒̅͐̈̓̄̀̊̑͘͜!̸̱͔̭̻̞̯̭̙̱̈́̒͆̌̓̾̒̐̚!̵̢̬̰̙̳͔̂̿͂̄͗̽̒͘

 

(cut off his fingers and toes one by one,

then break his spine,

then burn him,

and drown him in the ocean,

so the sharks can eat him!)

Me: um

Me: okay.

\---

Kokichi was always overprotective of me. It made sense. He never fails to make it obvious how he loves me. I still don't know how I feel.

I wonder if Rantaro is okay and check on him. He's in my kitchen, with a knife...

"H-Hey, Rantaro-kun?"

He spins around to reveal that his sleeves are rolled up and there are many cuts and scars.

"W-What?! A-Are you okay?" Suddenly, I pass out.

-time skip bc im unproductive-

I wake up in my bed. It's dark outside. I check my phones time and it says 3:45. I turn around to see a drooling, blushing Rantaro staring at me. I scream in fear.

"S-Sorry! I just-"

I cut him off. "It's okay. You just surprised me."

Despite the scary face he just made, his face softened and looked upset.

"Like I said, i-it's fine."

All he does is nod and say good night.


	7. S̤̳͠e̵͍͖̭̼͍̳v̗̘͕en̨̬

I woke up to something holding onto my arm, and I turned around to see Rantaro cuddling into my arm. I tried shaking him off, which didn't work. I somehow wiggled out of his soft, warm grip and started getting ready. Rantaro had gotten up at some point and came down my stairs.

"Mind if I make something for us?" He asked softly (he must've felt bad about scaring me last night).

"Go ahead."

I checked my phone and saw Kokichi had spammed me.

Kokichi (Phantom Thief):

Kokichi: hey!

Kokichi: you okay love?

Kokichi: respond

Kokichi: pls

Kokichi: babe

Kokichi: shuichi

Kokichi: saihara-chan

Kokichi: emo detective

Kokichi: if you don't respond the pet names are going to get worse

Kokichi: bowl of soggy cereal that's been sitting out for like an hour

Me: hey.

Me: mean.

Kokichi: nishshi~! 

Kokichi: it's a lie!

Kokichi: more importantly, did amami-chan hurt you??

Me: no, he wouldn't do that.

Me: anyways, see you at school.

\---

Rantaro had finished making eggs and bacon. He was really good at cooking.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I exclaim.

"T-Thanks..." He replies sheepishly. "I grew up with 12 little sisters, and my parents were never home. They hardly noticed I left and moved into my own apartment, ha."

"Wow. That must've been annoying."

All he does is shrug and eat the rest of his food.

We finished up and I quickly cleaned the plates, then walked to school with Rantaro. Kokichi was already at school, so it was awkward silence between the two of us. 

"H-Hey, um...." Rantaro spoke. He fiddles with his uniform.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... I just wanted to say thank you. .I̡̤̯̬͕͍̟̹͊̄̐̌̇̈̚̚͟ͅ s̴̖̺̗͍͇̓̐̚t̷̗̻̯̩͓̉͋̌͂̾̍̀̽o̧͖͉͙͍̜̎̍̾̍̑͐͌̑͡l̵͖̦̞̲͉͒͒͗͒̇͋̃͠e̸̡̫̪͓͓͉̙̒̓͐̈̐̀̽̀͜ o̤̜̣̦̹͇͑̌̉̐͂͂n̴̨͎̱̖̱͍͖̫̗̒̅̂̓̌̾̊̕̚ȩ̢̛̪̻̬͍̝̞̻̈̏̋̕͢ ǫ̶̧̛̜̤͇͙̗̾̑̓͐̉̂͆̚͜͡f̵̳̰̲͉̹͛̐̓̂͂̉͡ y̤̳̬̠͈͔̥̓́̉̆̒̋̈́̚ȏ͈̪̹̞̣̄̍̾̎͐͜͝ṵ̸͕͖͕̤̲͍̘̣̅̐̇̊̕͟͠r̸̩͚͍̝̤̬̋̓̀̾̾̔̒͝͞͡ p̷͇̱̬̙͎͉̦͓̉̓̌͛̿͟e̴͙͇͚̬͌͋̒̾͌̄͘͘͟͜͢͠n̵͖̗̠̘̟̺̽͗̈͗́͋̋̒̚s̵͚̜͇͎̗͍̣̈́̑͡͠͡ l̤͈͎̫͇͔̪̺̺̾̐̎̈̾̕ͅa̶̢̢͎͇͕͎͉̳͈͊̇̽͌̃̽̾̕͡s̷̛̺̖͈͉͔̼͍̙͖͋͛͑̊̍̏̃t͔͖͕̩̗͑̅̿̈́͆͐̂͟ͅ n̸̥̳̮͍̣͖̾́̎̕͞͡ͅi̵̹̭̰̞͙̠͈͊̈͒͐̂̚͢g̸͕͕̬̳͍͆̾̒̒͗̏̏͌͒h̷̞̯̗̮͎̖̓̑̆̏͂̃͘͘t͎̻̝̥͖͂͌̊̈̌͟.̷̧̨͙͓͙̙͖̞͔͛̇̈́̇̏̿̅̕͜ I̛͔̣̲̤͎͈͍̔̈́̑̆͜ ḑ̛͓̥͇͓͒̑̆͗͒̎͗̀͘͜i̻̞̰̜̩̦͂̑̄̄̿̈́͘͝͞d̢̘͔̝̳̜̄̓̆̌͝ͅ s̶͕̘̗͖͓͆͌͌̕͠o̡̖̘͎̥͈̻̍̽̆̔͌̑͛͂̚͜m̟̩͎̟̈́̈̈́̊͋͟͢è̶̜͙͈̠̣̠̼͙͈̆̐̔̋́̃̍͒͠t̡̻̝̜̤̪̱̍̃̄̄̆̂h̷̫͕͈̗̼͔̹͇͙̃͆̊͒̅̕͝͠i͉͕̯̭̙͗̎̆̀̄̅͘͜͜͢n̶̩̼̮̻̟͚̙̲͈̹̆́͆͘͞g̘̤̫̠̱̫͆͊͐͠͡ s͓͎̱̍͋̇̽͊̉̄͆͜ͅǫ̘̥̹͉͙̲̈́̓̌̐͐̓͞͡ ḑ̴͎̬̲̱͚̱̾̋̋̄̎͒͘͝ͅȋ̶̡̢̗̲͈̈́̽̋̋̃͠͠ṡ̴̛̬̱̖̖̣̣̖͓͚̑̓̌̊͟͞g̸̢̠̱̭̲͔̦̓͗̅̍̑͋̽̒̚ŭ̖͔͙̥̥͐̄̍̕s̴̻͍̟̮͉̓̓͊̍̕t̴̟̼͍̭̤͗̆́̚͝i̴̥͈͔̯͕̲̘͕͌̆̔̅̓̉͆͘̕n̡̧͔̣̞̎̓̐̋̂͜͡ģ̡̜̗̳͓̯̯͉̦̀͌̒̒̓̚͝͝.̵̜̲̻͕̬̌͐͛̏̎̊͘͢͝ͅͅ.̨̢̡̖̪̠̠̻̦͚̃̀́͗̏͛̕̚.̡̢̩̭͉̿̃͑̍̿͋̑̊͞ b̢̨̛͓͍̹̭̼͈͍̍̽̂̌̾͑̔̾͢-̷̡̡̺̗̖͙̼̩͕̟͐̉̏̈́̃̊b̴̛̝̠͉̼͓̿̒̇̌̃͂͛̌͂͜ǔ͎͈̲̲̹̽̎̇͝ͅt̷̨̢̢̛̫̮͈̘̓̀̌̂̃̋̈́͂ i̺̦̤̰̯̿͒͒̓̈͒͠t̴̢͇̫͔͙͚̜̺͐̒͑͡͠͝ f̡̨̠̻͚̻̹̰͊́̎͌̚͢e̘͚̦͔̖̫͇̅͂̑̿̎̚͡͡͠͞l̷̫̥͈̫͖̖͎̬̒͛̇̽̓t̷̡̢̥̳̺̦̯̳̒̀̆͘̕͟͢ ş̡̪̖͇͈̉͋̋͛̐͛͟͟o̱̥̲̗͚͎͉̯̅͌̀͊̆̃̌͑̄̚͜ g̸̙̦͈̞̦̯̱̓̿̋͝͝o̴̠̖̤̳͕̱̮̓͒́͛̄͆̌̓͟͜͡o̴̡͙͍̬͔̝͍̺͊̔̅̽͐̊̚͡d̵̛̗̟͎̗̤̮̠̻̣͆̆̓̈́͑̈́̕̕!̯̖̫̰͐͋̎̎͆̓͗̈́̽͢"̷̖̹̗̬͕̞̣͊̿̃̋͐́̓̅ R̷̥̖̳͙͔͎̭͖̯̓͌̿̇̑̊́̈́͞a̷̧͕͚͍̥͓̝̿͒͌̉̄͜͢n̶͎͈̜͇̞͓̳͈͖͋́̾̊̐̓̓͛̕t̼̖̣̞̟̙̤̉̇̅̏͞ȁ̷̢̢̩̝̯̩̥̌̊͞͞ͅr̶̬̹̪̪̺̣̩̱͗͂̅̄͆ö̢̳͎̱̞́͑̋͆̽͑̈ s̢̱̱͎̬̬͚̯̤͗̆̑̇̎͛͟͡ţ̡̬̘͉͕͇̤̪̓͛͗̌̎́̌̑a̵̡͕̭͙̱̪͚̣̮̐̈̑̓͌͝r̨͎̺̯̝̠̹̯̊̃̒̾͊̊̄͠ṭ̨̝̦̠͗̈̆́̕͜ḛ̸̡̰̬͖͕͕̠͈͕̿̍̇͠ḑ͔͍͚͇͍̍͌̀͗̋̅̚͢͜ d͚͓̱̪͖̈͒̇̊̑̈́̐̃͟͡ŗ̠̭̺͕̲̌̎̉̌͐͘ǫ̸̡̪͔͇͔͇̦̐̿͆͛̉̅̕o̸̗͙͍͉͖̳̗͈̩̽̌͛͗̒̀̄͘l̸̲͍̯͎̉͌̋̾̔͟͟ͅi̸̛͈̖̺̮͊̈́̑́̿͜͡ņ̵̡̪͕̭͎̣̃̎̾͗̊͋͆̚g̢̹͔͈͉̬̻͉̍̊͆̿͌̚̚͜͜͡.̢̫͓̦̟͚̤̀̿̀̎̾̓͡͝

 

̨͙̤̤̙̓̃̑̉͠Ḿ̸̧̡͓̥͓̦̗̗̓̎̉̾͡͝ỹ̷̢̜̙̥͍̭̥̓̉͊̃͜ ḩ̸̢̨͎̝̬̭̀͂̎̎͗̒͋͂͜͟͠͝e̡͎̫͎͍̳̱͂͆͗͐̇͒̄͡ͅḁ̛̣̻̟̮̳̥́̇̎̈̑͘̕r̛͓̰͎̘̰͕͕̭̙͑̄́̎̋͢͠ẗ̶͎̺̫̦̮̘̲̞̎͗͗͂͘͝͡͡ r̴̢̛̮͇̹̪͍̟̐́̊̎̈̌͜͞͝ā̶̧̨̡̱͉̣̤͚͔̐́̇͘͡͝c̶̢̢̻̙͈̘͙̅͒̈̓͊̒̚e̡̱͖̥̖̋̆͆͂͢ͅd̺̘̞͕̳̠̮͙̺̟͆̍̄̐̂̅̂;̶̨̧̨̥͙̏̄̔̒̿̒ i̴͇͍̟̭̞̅̊̄͛͐̐̕͡ṭ͇͕̥̪̈́̋͊̆̏̔͊͊͂ͅ f̧̧͕̌͛̃͂̈́̒͑͘͢͢ẽ̯͙͔͔͖̲̄̿̃̎͗̏̊͌͢ͅļ͕̳̬͙̲͉̲̫͛̔̑̀̌̉̋t̷̜͎͙͚̱̱̦̻̀̉͛̑̒͒̎̉͘͠ l̡͓̲̱̬̙͍͎̣͋̐͌̂̿̚͟į̷̛̜̠̲̞̲̯͔́͆̽̋̓͌͢͠͞ķ̴͈̠͚̟̤͖̙̔̃̒͊̈͟͜ě̟̝̘͍͕̬̪͌̐͂̏̃̅ t̸̫̱̪̟̗͚̆͊͂͋̄̇̏͋h̞̰͙̱̦͉͌͊̄̓̽̋̊͡͠ę̶̛̛͇̤͚͆͋̂̍̔͘͢ w̸̨̢̝̮͓̥͇̮̭̒̋͒̌̄̊͘͟͞ȯ̸̢̻̰̝̩̻̗̬̯̌̽͊͘͟r͇̭̬̝̘͓͋̂͋̕̚͜͜͠͝l̷̢̹̠̦̞̘͇̦̲̓̌̓̇͐̆̋̍͜͝d̵̜̺͔̺͓̠̑̌̔̊͛̄̓̽̿ w̸̡̧̜̯̰̳̲͋̿̅̊̈̓̌̚a͖͍̘͈̺̾̆̔̽͋̚͢͝͝ş̥̖̱̱͓̱̦̱͌̊̍̏̌̍ g̵̖͉̜̝̤̈́͂̇̀͒̃e̸̢͉̲̞͚͐̿̃́̂̆̚͟͡͡t̵̢͈͖͇̮̤͂̈̽̇̅ṫ͉̞̖̰̬̰̤̌͛̐̏̈͢͡i̶̛̪̞̰̥͇̩̬͖̗̒̐̽͒̔̓͆͜͝n͚̳̖̪̪͙̠̲̭̩̏͐̐͐̋̕̚͞ģ̢̩͔̽̽͂̕͢ d̸̟̱̻̰̬͌͛͆̂͝ą̶͚̣̲̝͓͚̂̒͑́́͆͛̓r̶̨͈͔̲̮͈̊̇̈́͒̕͞k̸̢͓̺̣͈̯̩̪͖̑́͗̉̿͂̕̕͘͜͞e͉̮̗̣̫̝͆̃̿͜r̡̟̭̭͕͖͓̯͆͛̈́̄͆̃̑̋͘̕͟.̢̛̠͔͈̦̥͓̮̐̿͋̎̋̉̕͞ H̴͈̟̗͚͎͓̯̣̙́̽͒̒͌͠ͅe̛̲̘̜̞͖̙̮͔͐̈́͋̈́̏̔̚ w̛͙̰̝̟̼̖̺̰͛̎͌̔͆͒͞͡ȃ̗̗̙̰͎̄͗̅͝ļ̲̱̙͕̘̹̱̊͒̽́̓͘̚͟k̜͉͔͉̜̘̝͂̆͆̈̕͟͜͞ͅę̹̬̲̼͕̬̗̈́͆̎͜͠d̸̡͚̖̜͕̞͈̪̻̣̈́͋́̂͂̊̓̎̂̐ ụ̡̢̪̫̯̭̱̥̓̆̀͊̑̽̑̿p̵̗͓͙͖̱̼̲̜̘̋̿̅̂͒̔̿͝ ṭ̨̛͙̖͖͔̍̍̏͛̏̓͢ǫ̛̳̞̱̥̖̐̅̄̕͡ m̸̧̛͇̺͙̮̬̲͈̐͌͌̈̉̋̄͘͠e̛̞̠̥̗̪̎͒͆̋̏̆̈́ a̸̧̘͍̘̙͇̤̔̊̅̊̋̂̈́̿n̴̨̘͍̘͔͒̓͛̓͑͟d̯͕̼͔̠̯͒̑̓̊̆̑̕ ḻ̡̨̱̲̝̆͂̓͘ơ̸̛̛̙̩̩̝͓̘̭͕̳͗̋́͘͞ǫ̴̮̣͙̳̪̎͂̓̇͌̎͢͠͝k̡̛̲̱̠͈̅͊͊̇͟ȩ̧̳̠͇̟͉̊̎̉͘͝d̡̧̞̥͈̖͚̯͇͒̀̄́͘͡ i̸̙̰͚̳̼̒͊̀͛̓͡n̢̞̹̰̣͋̀͊̀̐̾t̹̝̳̼̙́͐̔̑͗̈̿̚͝ơ̢̡̼̙̹̬͍̣̪̏̿͒̏̒̉̾̏ m̲͇͖̦̹͐̽̔͌̈́̏̾̕̚y̸̧͎̫͉̲̗̞͑̿̓̉̑̈́̏̕͟͠ e̪̫̙̎͊͒͛͜͜͞y̵̡̡̢̛̥͉̼̪͉̯̏̄͌̓̿̂̇̕e̖̟͔̙̝̠̪̒̒̊́͆͌̚s̵̨̻͈̻̰͍̪̘̯̒̅̇̐̆̈͐͑͐͘,̗͕͖͈͓͂̏͒͐̇̈́ o͈̹̠͇̫͉͕̙̭̔̽̑͛͋̊̾̔͞ṵ̷̧̡̤̠̮͎̃̌̐̏͐̔͞͠r̵̛̻̘̙̥̝̳̥̭̓̒̄͌͒̎̀͢͟ f̵̯̠̭̱͖͇̬͓̐̿̈́̕̚͜͢a̛̜̩͇̯̼͋̅̆͌̌͛̏͆̒c̴͕̗̺̬̓̐̓̌̾͐͘͜͝ę̸̨͈̩̝̮̯̺̺͐̆̂͋̏͡s̛̮̣̱̦̞͋̏̂̋̕ s̶̨̱̱͕̥̉̉̾̇̚̚̕͝o͕̠͚̰͉͛̂̌͆͗͊̒̎̐ c̨̢̛̖͔̩͉̣͂͌̓͠͞ļ̛̝̮͈͚̺̪̫̜͙́͂͆̔̆͊̄̏o̙̟̜̩̘͕̣͋͐̈́̆͆̉ͅs̸͈̹̞̩̖͇̤̠͉̰̃̍͊̃̓͒͠e̴̢̙̣̻̟͊͆̂͐̑̒̅ͅ I̧̳͇̝̲̜̅̂̈́͑̋̋́͐͝ c̵͕͙͉͚͈̗̼̬͕̳͑̿̿͆̑̀͊͛͞͞ơ̶̘̞̟͚͑̓̔̋̂̓̚͜͠͞ư̞̰̳̱͓̹̟͗͒́̔̿̚͜͜l̨̙̟̙͇̝̤̥̘͆̂͐̓̓̎͘͡͞d̨̬̩̲̱̱͇̺̏͋̓͘͟͞ f̧̨͇̘̝̤̱̏̍͂͑͛̊͠e̙̻̯̖̤̝͋͛͒̊̇͘͢͠è̶͇̜̞͔̟̠̮͍̂̇̐̄̓̾̎͠͝l̴̡̛̘̻͓̤̹̫̒̈̇̄̓̏̾̏́ ḩ̨̛̝͚̻̤͉̰́͌̆͗̈́͠į̴̛͇̯̥̜͑̉͊̊̅̈͢͟͠s̛̗͇͍̗̫͌̊̋͛́̍͐̆͘ b̴̡̢͚̺̔̌͗̀͌̋̆̈́͜͢͜r͓̮̼̲̟̔̽̌̎͋̆̌̚e̯̳̻̳̳͓̎̈̅́͜͝ă̶̜̟̱̦̯͍͚͆̔̌̆͌̇̾͟͡ͅţ̷͕̳̺̮̤̞͔̬̑̔̒͆̕͜h͉̝̯̜͍̫͖̐̍͆͗̿͂̊͘͢͢ o̵̢͈̮̤̻̖̮͒͌̄͋̀͘͜͟͡n̛͔̭͍̠̲̆̈́͋͆̋̈́̆͞ m̡͈̟̬͚͙͍͗͒̇̃̾̉͡y̟̣͎̜͚͍̰̜͋͒̅̒̎ f̢̣̼̠̼͈̦͑̒̐̈́͌͋͒͒͘ͅa̴̺̞͚̭̥̜̳̺̻̲̔̌͊͘ç̜̙̭͚͙̜̒̇̍̚͡ę̷̻̭̗̭̹͚̮͌̐̉̚͘.̵͎͚͇̮̟̲́̇̈̌͡ H̢̢̠͓͇̞̤̳͊̽̆̈̄ĕ̸͉̙̹̬̟̺̩̙̅̏̎̎͒̀͆͛ͅ s̷̥͔̪̦͚͋͑̀̊̀͠͝t̵̡̥̻͇̱̙̲͚̔̑̒̽͒̊̚͝͡a̪̭̱̥̣̘͑̽̅̾̈͢r̷̡͖̝̙̭̗̙͔͙̿̅̋͗̕͟t̢͚̣̮̝̳̞͖͆̀̐̾ę̡̟̩̹͕̱̝͉̌̏́̐̓͊͡ď̵̨̩̬̩͚͈̩̼̇́͒̄͗͞ b̠͙͕͔̦̠̘̖͒̓͒͛͌̀̀̒͜͟l̴̡̠̟̞̣̥͎͎̋̉̒͊͌̓̎̚͘ǔ̧̩̠̠͖̗͂́̅̍͜s͈̭̜̘̖̾̂̈́̎̿͢͟͢h͚̦̰̰̭̦̪̮̟̀͊͊̓͋́̒į̧͍͙̜̻̈́̑̿̽̈͗͜͠ͅn͚̘̘͇̦̋̈̀͂́͒͗̃̕͟ͅg̷͎̯̩̙̠̙̰̉̾͋͘͠,̨̖̱̭͓͈̣͉͊̃̏̎͢͝ a̷̰̮͙̫̮͔̟͉͚̍͋͗̅͋͊̈̈ǹ̷̳̪͈͙̱̼̣̹͂̅̊̊̑̔͐͌͜d̢͎̗̞̙͍̿͒̑̈̈͟͜͞͞ h̤̤̻͎͊̾̀̓̾͢͞ȅ̴͚͕͓̼̭̤͚̼̐̆̇̉͢ g̸̡̣̝͎͙̹̫̎̈́̆̐͌̚͝r̨̧̡͍͉͚̗͛̌̃̄͒̈́̚̚͢͞ǎ͈͈̮̰̳̓̓͘͡b̵̞̘̭̜̯̼͍͕̞̑̑̑̊͘͜b̶̼̗͉̹̭̏́̎̚̕͞ĕ̡̢̦̙̳͈̠̩̐̿̐́͜͢͞ḍ̸̡̨̟̗̝͐̅̈͊̈́͘̚ m̢̡̳̥̫͉̗̤͋̓͆̿̾̀̋͜͡͞ÿ̷͙̙͖̺̜͓́͛͋̌͗͒̂͝ a̟̙̼̬̼͚̣͎͓̒̽͂̆͟͝ŗ̡̥͚̼̤͉͈̣̎̓̀̐̆̂͠m̷̛̤̣̲͈͚̑̄̈́͟͡ à̶̻̞̝͙̰̹̰̠̣͂̓͒͛̈͘s̶̼̼̞͙͇̼̖̅̈́̊͊̒̍̆͌͠ͅ Į̷̻͍̳̱͋̈́̓͊͋̓͞ w̳̲͙̖͓̜͊͗̈͆͋̉̕á̙̦̖̗̣̍͆͒̓̚͜͟ͅs̶͈̯̬͓̻͉̓͑̓̐̽̚͢͝ a͍̺͇̰̱̠͚͛̊̓̏̂͢b̧͕̻̣͖̭͎̑̀̄̈́͊̉̕ͅͅo̴̯̜̫̩͔̊̂̃̍̍̓̕͢͞͞ŭ̪̖̰̙̝̾͊͐͋̏̇̃̚t̴͈̬̰͍͆̔̊̿́̈́͂̆͜͞͠ t̷͍̲̖̖͓͗̿͒̆̈̅̊͒õ̹̹̹̮̞͙̯̗̩̻͊̓͋͂̋̓͝ r̸̢̨̡͉̭͓̓͂̓͗̂̃̽ǔ̢̢̺̹̩̯̰̤̔̍͌͆̔̋̐n̵̬̫̭̫͓͈̅͛̀́̑́̎̀ f̵̧̮̙͈͖̳̦͐̔̎̎̐̕͘ͅo̷̡̦̺͕̲̦̯̮̲̔̈́̽̂͡r̴̡̼̭̩͔͔̙̗͍̖̒̾̏̂͌̈́̕ i̷̢͕̮͕̤̙̥̝̺̍̑̀́̏̎t̼̳͇͍͙̓̓̃̐̀.̨̥̲̭̝̲̌́̒͆̃́̐̕

 

̭̼̱̯̖͙̑̈́͑̃̾̾͆͗͜"̴̥͇͕̤̭̜̻̏̒͒̅͗̌͜͝͡Ḑ̸̡̬̘̤͚̜̜͎̪̏̎̉͗̊̊o̷̧̞̠͓͔͖̓̇̃̔͘n̴̨͚̗̯͎͕̻͊̾̏̏̑͝'̸͍̱̭͉̀͂̍̾͗͜͝t̴̰̯̠̟̰͔̰̩͚̬̿̽̂̈̈́́̕͝ y̸̛̱̗̳͍̭͉̣̠̑̔̔͠ͅͅô̸̥̟͇̞̣͈̪̏̈́͊̓̅͂̒̅͛͟ų̧̺̩̫̻͈͉̠̏̒̈̃͂̚͢ e̟̘̝̗̖͉̙̟͚̋̽̄̀̏͊͆͠ͅv̶̨̼͔̪̦̮̳̖͉̄̔̂̃̌͛̌̚͜e͈̰̠̖̦͕͖͇̩͂̆̿͆̽ͅr̵̢͚̥̲͚͙̤͌͛̾͋͘͞ d̷̹̦̹͍̬̜̤̎̈́̀̅͑̍͜a̡̨͍͓̙̳̲̥̒͐̓̂̕ͅŗ̷̢̟̱͉͓̪̠͈̘͐͑̏̎̃̿͊̇̔̕e̷̛̦̝͇̬͐̆̽̊͊͂͌͢͜ l͙̱̹̗̞̪̟̾̆̀̄̕͢e̷̢̲̟̯̲̘͕̫̲̝̓̍͑̑̔̈́͋̚͠ą̶̯̗͙̭̹͈͖̓̇͛͌̄͆̓̆͒͒ͅv̶̨̼̬̬̹͈̟̺̦̞̓̈̏̌́̒ė̶̛̘̦̳̖͚̲̯̮͋̑̍̔͒ͅ m̧̼̝͍͖̪̍̆̓̎͊͊̈́̈ḙ̭͚̗̳̥̍̐͑̌͒̐͊̐͌͠,̧̧̫͕͚̍̈́̆̊̏̍̓̈́̓ ỏ̶̹̘̭͚̙̃̆̃̎̔͘͞r̷̨̛͙̳͖̺̼̮͓̃͊̒̓̑͒̽͟͝ͅ I̶̪̯̣̙͚̰̱̤͍̠͑͌̿͐͗̐̎̚͞'̶̱̯̜̮̖̼̙̋̅͛͋̇̚͢ͅl̶̮͈̪̮͎̘̩͚͚̆͒̄̃̚͞͝ͅl̼̫̥̯͙̊̈͐͂͗͂ f̴̨̧̨̠͕̦͔͎̍̄̿̑͘͟͟ų̵͉̥̲̟̿͑́͌͛͂͐̕c̦̠͓͈̊͐̔̈́͌̄̿̀̈́ͅķ̤̝̘̻̫͂͌̒̓͐͛̕͝ t̡̘͕̝̜̦͓̍̋͆̄̚͜h̷̥̘̪̻̬̩̎̾̀̉̊̚ȅ̢̘͚̻̣͔͍̜͉̊̽̇̐̄͗͢ b͎̠̤̣̝̪͓̤̳̅̽̒̒̋̑͋͜ŗ̶̻͈̫͙̯̙̫̔̌͆͋̿͞a̵̢̡̼͙̲̠͓̲̽͑̅̆̚̕͝į̷͇̺̜̬̻̲͎̬̊̀̃̃͆̈̓͢n̠͔̦̱̥̮̰̽̃̆́s̴͕̯̖͍͕͍̼̰̭̃̊̎͑̒͑̽́͒̔ o̷̡̥͖̱͕̮͓̻̥̿̓͐̏͊̓̑͑͋͜͝ṵ̭̳͕͍̘̰̑̏̔̃̀̀̓̽͜͞ṯ̷̨̩̠͉̍́̎̏̓̂̕͢ o̷̡̳̮̠͙̎̏̍̊̄͋͡͝f̙̖̯̥̖͉͍̼̆͗̒́̔͜͟͞ y̢̢̯̭̗̦̬͛͊̒̔͌̒̆̈́͢ȯ̧̩̩̜̣̳̝̓͆̇͠u͎͍̙͓͙̅̄̀̅͛͟,̛̫̪̣̤̩͍̖͒̔̓̂̔"̸̧̝͈̲̻̠̜͛̓͗͑̎̄͂͟͟͝ Ṛ̷̩̻͔̭̓͋̽̿̏̚͜͟a̛̱̺͈̤͕̖͐̿̓̚͘n̷̩̺̫͎̿̌͋̒̊͜t̷͍͖̝̳̥͍͐͒̈̌̑̿̌̕̚͢a͙̰͖̳̖̓̿̎̾̉̚r̢̡̧̛͚̜̺̺͇͋͆͛͒̓̈́̋͢͝ͅȯ̠͍̪̩̬̫̾̓̂̔͘ͅͅ p̖͖̮̮̖̎͌̊̆̿̿̀̚͜͞a̷̢̮̱͙̣̹͓̅̿͐̀͝͝ū̩͚̣͎̩̲̣̘̜̇̈͢͞͡s̴̡͈̰̃͒̈́̾̅̈̒̕͜ͅe̴̢̥̹̪̙̩̎͐̎̒̉͘d̵͈̝͔͇͔͓̑̏̍̄̍͐̚ f̢̧̪̞͚͊̏̾̈́̈́͟ȯ̵͔̖̹͇̲͙̱̘͊̎̔̓͆̿̓͠͞r̵̲̙̖͙͎͓̗̤̮̒́͆̾̾́̔͊̏͟͠ å̦̝̼̙̲̰̦̜̲͒͋̍̀̂̔̚͡ m̤̙̳̼͙̃̈́͛̒́̔o̢̧̨͓̮̍̈́͑͐͆̉͝m̸̛̛͉̭̬̦̙̙̳͓̏͊̒͠͡e̡̧͙̼̰̰̫̗̾̓̒̓͋͌̉̄n̶̥̞͓͈̤̙̱̠͕̉̐̓̒͛̄͌͐̉̕t̸̨̧͈̣͇͇̟̄͒̿̀͒͜͠ a̵̘̹̪̰͙̋̂̄͊͊͋̕͢ň̶̨̻̦̤̙̦̜̀͋͒̐̄̅́͘͘͟͢ͅd̴̰̘͈̦̤̳͆̋̆̍̑͘͘͠͝͞ ş̵̛̤͚͉͚̌̏̄̔̾̉̇͘t̢͚̘̰̺͓̭̲̼̰̔̏̈́̽͊̀͒͒͝ȁ͚̩̹̳͍̤̆̍̒͛̒̉͆͢r̵̫̺͔̠̝͉̳̬͐̑̒̀̈́͘ț̯̮̯̞̞̣̳̒̊̿͆̂̏̔͘̚è̴̘̮̱̰̝̪̫̠̍͂̈͂̈́d̴̢̲͙̤̭̣̣̱̲̄̀̉̀̿͗́̚͡ p̸̱̙͍͇͓̰͒̍̂́͡a̴͇̱̪̖͇̠͎̙̹͊̋̆̅̈́͟n̸̛̻̞͖͉̫̈͒̏͊̋̌͑t̴̨̞̪̯͉͇̹̦̪͌̓͂̌̉̄̒͟͡ǐ̢̳̰͙̙̣̥̙̱̍̏͐͘̚͢n̨͇̟̞͚̹̳͐͋̒͌̐̅̃͂̈́͐g͎̯͍͕̯̥̉̈́̃̉̓̿̆͢͞ ẖ̷͎̙̗̰̣̱̏̆͌̾̿͗̐͘͟͜͡ǎ̢̟̩̠̦̟̀͛̚̚ŗ͚͍̰̳̦̮͈̹͗̏͆̓̑͝͡ḑ̤̞͉̲͐͗̈́̌͌͋.̨̝̘͎͚̟̃̃̇͗͠͞ "̷̧̡̼͍̙̮̣̟͉͉̅̂͛͌̌͡I̬̪̝̻̠͋̆̉̈́̈́͘͞'̵̯̦̫̻̟͖̪̮̋̄̎̅̓͐̀̓̍͠m̨̻̙͈̲̹̼͔͚͛͊̂̈͋͑̿̅ s̶͈̣̱͇̹͕̐̂͒̆̍̕̚t̶̫͓̪͇̘̯̓̓͒̊̈͋͆͡͡ͅͅͅi̤̦͔̤̱̦̘̯͊̄͊̈́͑l̷̮̭̟̟̘̠͍͒̈͐̎͟ͅl̘̪̜̥̞̲̰̂̈́̐̄̌͆̐̚͟ d̨̢̬̪̪̋̈́̓͊͒͢͢o̵͉̫̜̻̹̳̠̤̒̔͗͒̎̕͠i͖̤͈̱̼͌͐͋̎̒̏̃͛̑͜ņ̞͇͚̟͕͍̈́̆̓̎̓̍͂̿̆͆g̷̣̳̭̠͎̞͒̑̕͢͞͞ͅ t̸̲̪̭͔͔̭͓̜͇̂͊͐̆͊͘h̴̯̫̝͇̮̖͖̏̉͛̓̕͜a͖̯̮̭̬͈͐͒̿̿̅̒͢t̡̤̝̠̬̥̻̃͋̆̆̒̊̍̚͢ͅ a̷̘͇̦̲̯͎͗͒̌̋͐͊͛̇̕͝n͈̝͇̙̅̍̄̇͋̒͢͠y̪̯̙͕̙͑̾̐͊͊̽̉͠͠ͅw̴̡͙̰̯̤̣̜͉͔̑̅̾̑́ḁ̷̢̞̖̪͌̅̌̕͝y̶͈̤̜̳̱͕̳̏͌͒̀͞ş̳͚͍̘͙͚͔̄̋̐͌͛̈́͆ t̷͇̰̟̦͉̫͈̹͆͒̾̔̂͒̚h͚͓͙͍̫̰̒̐͆̈͑͛͘͞ỡ͇̦̺͔͓̠̬̘̋͋̔ȕ͍͈̜͔͙͒̋̊̾̾̈́͡͠g̱̺̳̤̼̊͒̅̔̎̓͐̚ḧ̵̝̼̳́̓̈̽͆̒̊̐͜ͅ.̤̰͓̘͎͓͑̏͛̚͟ I̵̠̻̘̙̲͍̻̙̿͒̾͋̈́̏̾͝t̴̨̛͈̣̱̦͚̰̜̎̈́̀̉̌͛̇͛͠'̴͇̪͎͙̼̇̐̂͊̐͒̚͜ľ̡͈̙̠͕̭̋͊͛͒͛͞l̝̖̦̗̫̳̗̿̌̏̍̇̎́̅̅͝ͅ b̗̮͖̝͎̃̿̈͊̒e̵̪̗̖̼̖̔̎̍̐̐̎̚͡͠ ẉ̨͔͓̤̖͊̈́̃̌̆o̷̜͍̻̟̖̮̣͕̊̈͛͢͠͝ͅr̦̘̠̲̰̂̑̈́̂̃̄s̸̨̛̥̹̻͔͐͊͊̌̌͐̔̽ȅ̛̠̼͈̥̜͎͐̂͐ i̶̢̡͖̯͇̟̪͑͋̋̈̿̂͟͢͢͡͝f̵̛̱̞̪̗̫̆̐͋͛̒́̌͘̕͜ ỵ̴̧̧̗̼̼̬̌̒̐͌͛̈́̏̈͂͢͢͞ǫ̵̛̛͍̲̼̺͂̇̄̃̾͒ư̷̻̻̥̱̫̽̿̀͑̿̆̂͜ ţ̶̤̫̦͙̑̎̒̌͆̎͒͆̚͝r̷̛͍̜̘̹̘͈̼̒̈̓̇͋̍͋͢y̧̲̟̋͛͌̋̋̔̐͜͟͡ ţ̛̗̳̥̣͉͑̂̉̄͝͠ò̸̡̖̰̣͈̝̥͒̾̿̎̄͞͞ͅ l̹̪̠̮̥͔̪͊̐̒̈́̽͗͛̚̚e̡̯̤̖̾̽̉̅́̽̕͟å̡̩͈̫̺͛̎̒̒̽̕̚͘v̙̼̺̟̓͒̑̏̐̕͜ẻ̶̝̫̹̩͔̽͗͌̈͘͟͟͠ m̵̧̛̖̰̱͕͎̪̓͒͒̅̈́́͆̍ę̢̲̭͖̰̗̣̝̀̇̒͗͋̇͛͘ t̢̞̣̫̜̘̬̣̮͛̏̄̐̕h̨̞͈̤̱͓̿̊̓̿͑͗͜o̦͚̥̯̜̙̅̒͐̏̔̋̒͘͘u̶̡̡͔̥̳͙͒̇̅͒̏͂g̴̟̯̖̟̲̹̞̾̇͋̂̾̑͡͡h̴̡͔͖̖̫̋̓͒͘͡.̧̘̪̺͔̦̳̪̥̻̊̆̈̐͊̓͆̚͝"̶̩͔̹͓̝͆̔̋͠͝ͅ

 

͈̙̫͎͙̙̋̌̉͐̄̈͞ͅḦ̶̢̨͔̳̖̯̗͉̮̤͌́͊̾͊ĕ͎̤͈̤̺͍̳͈́̇͊̇͢͢ f̧̙̥̰̥̀͛̍̋́̍͝l̟̬̺̜̈́̇̽͋͋͜ạ̶̛̛̛̲̙̭̤̺̯̈̾̀̉͂̕͢s̛̜͚͓̩̦̠̰̘̹͖͌̃̎͆͌̅̓h̴̞͔͕̤̬͓̍͛̄͘͢͞e̡̖̜̞̟̫͍̺̱̔̔̿̾̊̽̾̂͠ͅd̨̯͚̜̟͓͂̿̿̓̋͋̚͜͢ͅͅ m̧̛͈̬̣̥̘͔͊͂̓̉̔̐͟e̷̢͍̼͉̭̬̲̾́̈́̀͌̒̓͢͢ a̞̰̞̝͎̰͖̘̒̄̋̾͗̈̋̓̿͢͡ t̶̡̬̮͉̥͖͚̻͐͛̓̅̐̚̕͞ͅe̩̞͉̞̰̯͙͊͋̏̓̽̀͒͊͡ř̶͇̤̖̬̹͍͖͛̓̅͊̋̓ͅŗ̶̡̪̞̙̙̟̫̎͛̕͢͡i͖̜̪͓̎͌̂̍̏̏̕͟͜͝f̡̝̠͓̫̈́͋̊̋̄ẙ̪͇͎̰̞̆̀̔ĭ͖̝̻͕̘̞̠͐̀̐̂̕͢͝ṇ̵̛̭͈͚̳̹̦͎̳͐͒̍̈́͑̆͌̾ģ̪̹̳͔̖͕̻͉̿̽̾͆̽̒̕͘͡,̨̩̝̼̯̩̞͎̥̅̓͛̆͛ ç̴̪̟̻͓̗̣̰̫̎͂͛͝͞͝͝ṙ̵͎̻͍̳͗̓́͂̆̃̄̃̓͜ơ̴͙̝̗̹͓̰͇̗̥͋͐͐̌͊̕͢ǭ̛̦̠̪̖͇̳̥̻̂̋̓̕͠ͅk̛̰͉͖͕̪̿́͊͌͜ẽ̷̜̣̟̗̻̰͓͇̯̃̔͐̕͟͝d͖̺̥̥̼̝̾̐͑̆̅̔͋̓͞ s̨̺̟̠̻͍̜̉̆͐͐͆͂́͟͢m̶̨̫̲͎̝̑͆̊̍̓͐̈̒̕͜͡ỉ͖̫̬̻̟̾̏̌̓ͅl̡͕͎̲͇̙̲̉̿͛̒͌̂̈̆͠e̢̦̜̙̔̾̿̍̂̓͋̚͟͜͞͝.̸̧̥͙̝̱̤̌̈̉̍̅͘͡ I̧͈̮̞̼̅̎̽͐̚ͅͅt̵̨̙̠̦̭̞͉̖͑̉̌͟͠͝ w̴̨̨̪̗͇̝̰͍͕̙̑͊̈́̈́͒̽͘a̡̢̬̖̮͐̽̄̔̋͒͒̚͢͢͝ͅṡ̸̡̲͈͓̘̰͖̇̾͊̇̇̓ s̨̡̻͙͓͖̥͉̽̔̈̔͂̊̀͊̈́͟͝c̖͙̙̬̫̣̣̞̤͑̊͒͌̽̊͠a̢̢̖̲̱̳̗̖͈͆͒̋́̅̉̾̑r̢̪̻̺̲̖̥̗̍͛͐͂͊͢i̳̹͓͎̲͓̬͐̓̑̔̅̚e̴̫̫͍̠͆͒̽͊̊͢͟͜r͉̰͇͈̭̞̭͚͌̒͗̃̿͡ ť̸̬̣̪͍̔̽̾̐̈͞ͅh̩̤̺͍͕̱̄̂̏͌̀̈̚e̵̡̛̗̫̫͕͉̼̟͇̋͆̎͋̕͠͞ñ͉̞̘͈̹̽͌̾̆̆͋͘̕͜͢͞ t̸̥̥̮͙͎̞͚̎̇̽̊͒̅̕̚͠h̴̯̠̪̦͎͌͛̿̏͒͊̿̑̊͢ę̴̭͚̰͓̤͖̫̋͒̊̔̔̚͜͟ ó̡͈̳̥͇̙̓̒̏̆͗͛̈̕͞ǹ̲̣͈͚̉̓͘͢͞͞e̵̥̬͛͛̍̈́͆̃̚͘͢͜͢ h̠̖͔̹̒͒̽͐͌̄̎̌̀́ͅȩ̲̝̯̩̐̑̔͂ h̵̡̺̫͕͇͕̥͛́̏̆̉͗ä̶͖͔̤̼̲̣̩̤̑̕͜͞͡͠ͅd̶̢̝̠͇̻̮̝̠̟̿̂̋̂͌́̎̔̒͡ͅ o͕̼͍̩͎͉̬̩̮͙̿̈́̇̆̌̾̑̕ṉ̵̢̪̙̈́̂̊͗͌̌̚ͅ l̷̳͓̗͉̺̗̄̽̐͊ã̧̧̡͕̝̘̤͓̀̄̃̂́s̝̬̮̫̳̯̭̾̄͋̉̄͞t̴̛̜͓͖̠̞̫̜̝̫̉͊̒̈͢ n̢̡̙̤̠̪̖̪̝͗̊̓̓̈į̷͙͈̗͓̦̔̏̏͐̓̔͘ĝ̨̢̯͈͔͖̯̊͛̈́̌̅̇̒̃͝h̷̨̹͕͙̥̱͍̯͓̒̏͊̎͜͝͡t̷̺̱͈͇͕̲̔̂̒̋̚͜.̷̨̛̘̻̺͈̠̭̐̓̊͛͢.̵̢̠̗̭̮͇̅͊̈́͑́̇̉̚͜.͎̲̥̪͖̺͈͖̈́͑̓̾͗͢͝

("Uh... I just wanted to say thank you. I stole one of your pens last night. I did something so disgusting... b-but it felt so good!" Rantaro started drooling.

My heart raced. It felt like the world was getting darker. He walked up to me and looked into my eyes, our faces close. I could feel his hot breathe on my face. He started blushing and he grabbed my arms as I was about to run for it.

"Don't you ever dare leave me, or I'll fuck the brains out of you." Rantaro paused for a moment as he started panting hard. "I'll still do it anyways, though it'll be worse if you try to escape."

He flashed me a terrifying, crooked smile. It was scarier than the one he had on last night.)

"Y-Yeah! Anytime, Amami-kun." I gave him a shy smile.

We got to the school and we had to part, so Rantaro took my hand and kissed it. I blushed profusely, then he bowed and left, leaving me a red-faced, stuttering mess in the hall way.

The school day seemed to drag on forever. When it was finally over after a painful lesson about things we're probably going to forget in a heartbeat, I made my way to the club room to see that Kiibo and Rantaro were with me. I set my backpack down and decided to talk to Kiibo. 

"H-Hey..." I said.

Kiibo turned around quickly. 

"Oh. You. Hello."

"I-I'm sorry, did I do anything to offend you?"

"Yeah, your existence."

"Well, um, I-I'm sorry..."

Rantaro looked up and slammed his book down on the desk in front of him.

"The only thing that's offensive is Kiibo's poems," He called loudly.

"That's robophobic!"

"Oh, really?" Rantaro got up and loomed over the robot. "Because I guarantee that even if you were a human, which you aren't and will never be, I'd be saying the same thing. Because it's true."

"W-Well, Saihara-kun liked my poems! He p-probably hated yours!" Kiibo looked at me.

"U-Uh..." is all I can say.

They start up in a full blown argument about poems, me, and the other person arguing. Then, Kiibo took it too far.

"Hey! Rantaro! Be careful, you might cut yourself on that edge! Oh wait, you already have! Emo bitch!" He spat.

"E-Emo bitch? I have a suggestion for you, you worthless piece of shit. Have you ever considered killing yourself? It might be beneficial to your mental health," Rantaro raised his voice. He was shaking.

"G-Guys!" I exclaimed. They both ignored me.

Then, Kokichi walked in.

"Oh, my god!" I ran up to Kokichi. "Thank who ever's up there that you're here!" 

"Aww, did you miss me that much? I missed you too- Hey, are you crying?"

I was so swept up in trying to stop Kiibo and Rantaro's argument, I hadn't noticed hot tears spilling down my face. I was about to wipe them away, but Kokichi raised his hand and did it for me. I flushed a bright red, then remembered the argument going down.

"O-Ouma-kun, they're fighting! I can't stop t-them!" I cried.

Kokichi looked very angry all of the sudden and tried breaking them up. I stayed behind him and cowered. 'How weak. Haha,' I thought. 

Kiibo then turned to me. "Saihara-kun, who do you like better? Me, or this shit?" 

"W-What?" I hadn't ever been put on the spot like this.

Everybody is staring...

I inhale.

"Both of you have no reason to fight." What?! What was that?!

"But who, though? Wait, we don't need an answer. It's me. We all know it. He spends more time with me," Rantaro says calmly.

"N-No! You both are great!" My vision blurs with tears. Why would such close friends fight like this?

"Stop. You're making my Shuichi-chan cry!" Kokichi says, clinging to my arm. I try brushing him off.

"...I wish your creator would just get rid of you," Rantaro mumbled. But Kiibo heard it.

"̷̛͕̝͎̬̤͔͍̜̭͇̉̈́̌̐̉Y̶̹̮̹̎͂̊͊̆̍̓͜͢͞e̡̨̡̪̫̤̱̬̜̫̋̉̏͐̊̈́a̞̰͈̻̦̓̍̍͒͝͠͞h̴̡̛̠͚͇͍̥̳̰̪͚̓̒̃͗̃͌̿̕͡,̢̼̪͔̣̋͋̈́̐̅̀̿̈́̕ K̵͇͉̭̭̣̙͛̈̄́͡ͅị̵̢͓̩͈͓̣̹͉̾̈́̎͜͠ḯ̙̙̹̳̙̱̟̅̑̕̚͘b̸͈̣͖͕̻̹̳̆̿̈́̓͜͞͡ọ̴̲͈̣̖̃̑̉͌̃̽̈̃y̰̦̤̳̜͈̥͐̔͂̉͢͢͠-̸͎̘̭͊͑͒̉͜͢͡ć̰̮̬̼̳̘̒̾̌̅̓͘͜͡ͅh̢̩̞̰̝̙̩̄̋̌͑̆͂͛͒a̢̢̨̢͎̼͚̞̻̼͗͂̅̅͡n̡̛̮͉͔̗̤͚͛̉̅̈́̅̈́͘͜͡͠.̠͉̜̪̪͔͉̦̂̏̊̅͞ O̫̞̜̮̯̐́̿̾͘͘͝r̛̛̥̬͇̦̬͒̊̋̅̆̇̿ͅ m̙͉͙͕̄͂̊̎̔̄̅̂̕͝ͅa̴̧̹̗̙̗̭̍̀̀͗̈̐̂͟y̵͍̬̰͖̫͇̪̽̂̋̏̆͊̽b̶̯̬̟̤̯͕̠̬̤͐͑͌̌̏̂͠͠͝ȩ̸͈͚͈͙̪̱̥͍̝̊̄̌͗̂̇́͐̕ w̷͕̺̫̝̲̱͕̜̉̔͌̈́͛̉̆̈́́͌͟ͅe̹͔͔̦̱̺͔͇͑̄̅̊̃́̋͑̊̏ ċ̶̛̪̲͖̻̣̅̓̃͆̆̓o̝̲̝͓̞̗͋̍̒̈̐̕͜͜͜͞ư̢̧̨̳̣̟͙̒̆̓͐l̸̘̙̤̙̄̓͋̆͂̕̕̚͢d̡̡͙̟͙̭̝̪̤͍́̎̈́̽̅̽̃ ḑ̷̛̟̝͇̹͓̱͓̑͑̂̋́̈́͋͜ǫ̧͉̺̰͓͚̭̉̋͒̉̿͂ i̞̠̳̖̼͛̿̎́̀͞t̸̢͙̜̣͔̣͉̫̉͑̐͑̏̑͛̔̽͘ͅ.̸̨̞̫̱͓̖͓̥̘̌́̾̾̆͋̅͊́̉͜ W̬͚̰͍̬̰͂͒̑̃̚͜ę̶̡̩͕̎̓͗̀̿̏͜ c̨͇̺̠̬͈͚̫̋̉͋̈̽͆̾̇̆͜͡ͅǫ̡͖͇̝̻̲͆̌̓̒̊̂̄͘͝u̶͎̩̻̱͉͖̾͆͞͞l̵̨̢͍̦̞͕̬̻̀̀̍̎͘͘͢͢d̨͈͈̙͎̦͔̠̜͆̚̚͘͘ r̷̨̧̮̺̰̰̻̬͛̐̉̀͆͛̌͗͘͢ͅi̷͇̞̗͓̹͛̊̈́̉̆̇p͎͎͎̤̺̓̈͆̋̚ ő̜͓̘̺̮̺̮̙̦͔̂̓̉̚͘ṳ̤͖̳̜̊̓̈́̃̄̅̂͡͠t̵̢̛͎̫̻̝̮͎́̈́̑̊̍͠ a͔̯̰̦̬̱͉̗̦͛̋̓̌̃͘͞͞͞ͅļ̛̥̖͍͎̏̾̌̈́̃̓̒̕͘͢ͅl̠̬̟̰̟̫̪̠͈̇̏͆̓͗̈͜͠ o̴̠̳̝̦̜͇̬͛̑̐̐̋f̸̡̢̮̲̗̔͛̋̈́̿̈́͆̍͢͞ ỹ̻̖̭̼͎̩͌̈́͛̄̐͋̕͟͠ͅơ̶̢͙̯̳̗̳̪̠̽͆̔̓̕͘͟ǘ̵̦̹̘͈̫̓̌́͢͝r̸̛̜̦̱̮̣̘̼̖̮̲̊̐̂͆̍͑̕ ẘ̷̙͚̯̪̥͐͒̊̍i̜͇̫͓̤̙̻̳͒́̍͗͐͌͞r̵̨̫͓̘̞̥̖͙̒̌̽͋̕͜ͅe̸̡̞̮̗̺͇͈͎̥̅͒̑̓̍̇́͊͢͡͠s̢̼̰͇̃̽̿̆̄̄̔͘͟,̵̞̹̝̰̹̯̣̊͗͐̓̍͂ t̶̛̯͇͎͈̹͂̒̏͊̈̄͗͋͝h̴̻̦̠̠̍̇̈́̎̓̔͆͢͡ͅͅͅe̸̪̞̳̘͉͈͊͐͆͐̓͘͜͠n̨̢̛̗͔̹͎̲͔̑̍͆̑͑̐̉̏͐͜ s̸̨̗̰̳̼̣̈́͐̀͝͝m̴̫̪̭͈͓̺͉̄̐̔̑͊̊̀͢͟͞͞a̢̛͎͎̱͕̲̫̋̒̾̊͢s̡̢̠͙̭͚͌̈̓̓̑͠ḩ̶̢̫̬̭̰͚̦̜͂͑̾̿̆͑͐͒̓ ý̶̢̧̗͉̱̥̱͉̮͛̐̈̓̐̈́̅̈͗ỏ̸̢̜͖̗͍̺̙̾̓̀̅͋̚͢͜͢u̸͚̭͚̬̖̬̰̅͒̉͗r̛̮̗̗̰̞̳̠̣͂͐̃̇͘͟͠͞ i͓̱̯̳͓̣̝͒̂̾͆̒̅͢n̨̩̳̬̱͇͓̐̃̽͒̓̀̋͜͟s̵̢͈̘̮̙̜̦̘̆͂̓̈̕͜i̶̡͍͕̟̟̠̤̫̝͉̒̀̌̋͛͡d͚͖͙͍̜̻̳̖͆̏̑͑̓̕͝ȩ̸̦̫̹͉̻̼̹̘̮̏͒͋̔̓̂͋͝s̢̛͈̲̩̭̜̗̯͈̆̿̅̐͂͌͘ͅ w̩͓͇̹͉̋̉́̓̍̕͜i̡͍̟̫̎̈͂̋͗̿̌͐̋͟͡ţ̥̝̩̤͐͐͑͢͝h̵̨͕̘̟̪̝̽͊̒͒̽͆̃̓̕ͅ a̴͙͉͔̻̟͇̼̓̐̓̃͆̉̿̎͒̊͢͜ b̸͖̖̝͈̾̃̃̐̽̿̓̃͜͟͢͞͠ã̛͙̮͚̮̘̅͋̑͡t̷̜̤̰̲̼̲̯̺̜͎̃̎̆̐̄͊̃̏͞,̵̤͈͍͕̤̰̝̮̯̅̈́̍̅̂͊͐͐͠ ť͚͇͈̥̣͚͋̓̒͡ḩ̸̢̦̫̭̖̮͙̅̎̂́͐̎̂͞͡ȩ̛̙̯̬̝͑̑̉̌̍̋̐n̶͚̙̥̗̠̠̟͋̂̍̕͢͟͝ ẉ̸̜̲̹̳͒͑̋̇̀̒͋e̛͔̟͚̦̥̓̉́̇̃̑͒͞͝ ć̢̖͎͈̞̖̺̜̝̽̂͑͂͊̚͞͠ͅo̶̩͔̫̅̎̔͊͑́͟͞͠ͅu̴̮̟̱͈̞̾̂̾̈́̅̏̽l̵̛͉͎͔̣̼̿̈́͢͟͟͟͢ḋ̵̢̘̫̲͍͕͈̅̿̌̑̓̂͢ d̸̨̛͈̯̦̜̲͉͉͍̠͑̍̉͋̐͞͠ṛ̵͔͍͍̝͓͇͗̏̈̏̿̌̀͗͟ó͓̯̰̩̹̥͍͎̒̉̽̂͑̎̚p̧͖̙̮̟̑̃͐̾͆̌ y̴̧͖̮̖͂͑̈́̍͌̄͢͝ơ̶̮͕̮͙̮̫̯͔̋̍̐̆͢ͅu̵̫̖̫͎̱͈͑̍͛̈́̇͛̚͜͜ f̷͚͖͖̱̞̼̌̄̾͊̋̉̕͞r̶̖̫̯̫̬̋̎̈̅̚o͖̫̳̮̞̭̺͇̘̟̍̓̃̀̇͠m͖̜̣̬̞͑̅́̊̑̔̓̋̐͢͝ t̢̲̣̙̼̋̋͂̈́́͘̚͢͝͡ḩ͇̭͉͕̎͐̿̾̿̍͠͞e͉̺͍̮͔̟̘̯͂̂̊͆̏͞ r̡̬̗̪̟̥̮̆̇̏̿́̒̂̔͌͟ơ̵͔͕̼͎̖͖͊̈̾́̾͟o̢̲̲̭͇͗̂̌̄͟͠f̴̢̢̛̣͇̫̍̎͌̋̕͞ț̵̼̱̗̜̳̼̟̭̀̀͋̉͋o̵̳̲̞̤͉͚̞͎̖̽̓̔̆̇͢p̵̪̬̭͔̻̻̻̟̖̣̂̔̏̋̎͂́͞ŝ̴̟̪̜̥͙̏͆̋̔̍́͢͟͝,̼̭̰͈͙͕̻̺͖̈̿͘̚"̧̡̢̛̘̪̎̓͗̆͒͊́͝ͅ K̷̡͎͇̞̝̊̈̆̌̎̽͆͘͞o̵̢̢̺͕̼͕̙͑͋̔̊͒͛͘k̨̺͍̪̣̘̟̏̿͑̉̈́͟͜͟͠į̨̹͉̪̰̺͉͉͒̂͊͐̒̈́͊ͅc̵̼̤̳͉̣̈̋́̽̓̒͜ḫ̙̥̟̘̬̫͕̽͆̊̊̌̈̊̚͜͢͞ĩ̵̛̭̪̲̯͍̊̐͋͌͊̚̚ s̷͇͙̠̯̗͗̐̽̾̋̾̒n̷̼͖̘͙̤̜̬̹͋̔́̂͐͆ͅe̫͉͚̹͋͊̍̃͌͗̐͟ę̵̠̹͍̹̺̄͐̾̚͜͞ŗ̢͍̰̤̪͉̯̩̍̀̂͢ë̡̨̝͕̙͇̲̊̎̍͋̊̈́̕͢d̪͚̞̗͖͂͒̋̚͢͝.̡̝͈͕̦̄̈́̽̔͋̄̈́͡ "̢͓̤̻̤̟̮̈́̄͐́̀̓͜͟͝͞͞ͅY̸̨̖͇̹̻̹̗͇̍̎̃͋͟͠ơ̧̢͙̱͕̟̙̘̊̆̑͌̃̊͌̈́͝ͅu̸̘̳̟̤̳̿̌̄̑̇͢ͅ c̵̯͈̼̻̖͔̊̈́͒͌͐̕͢͝ͅa͉͕̫̠̤͖̲̟̓̒̈̑͆̾͒̽͞n̵̨͕̗̜̙̥̎͛̔̃̇͊̕͜͟͞ f̶̨̜̖̤͕͒̈́̋̓̀̈͟͢ĕ̡̥̖̫̹͖̓͛̀͊̊̽͒ḙ͖̰͎̱͔̻̦̳̆̂͑̓͜͝l̵̢͇͕̥̩̰̬̔͋̽̍̔̉̔̏͋ p̛͍͙̥̩͓͂̍̄̉̈́̏ͅa̡̢̤̯͙̜͙͗̋̽̂̈̚̕̕͝ị̢͚͔̝̣̣͚̰̀̈̍͒͘n̵̯͖͔͓̘̪̻̑̈́̋̂̊̇̌͠͝,̴̧̣̟͙̜̳̽̈́̈̌̇̚͠ r̢̢̳͕̺̼̗̰̃̑͆͒̂̽̋͛͝͡i̴̡̨͉̩̅͂͊̒͋͢g͇̳̘̰̩͓̉̎̐͋͛͌̈͢ḧ̢͖͇̗̮̮͉͍́̄̏̾̚͘͞t̢͇̻͙̽̔̓͘͟͝?̢̡̧̮͓͓̫̹̩͚̈͒͂̈́̂̑̀͠ Y̧̥̘͓͛̇̈́̽̾͜ͅḙ̵͙̹͎̞̗̪̜̙̾̄̐͆̇͟ą̸̝̬̲͇͇̝̹͐̾̈́̑̐̋̍h̼̪̲̭̯̊̏͛͟͢͜͠͡͝.̨̘͇̘̫̠͍̪͇̿̑̓̑͗̉̓͐͟͠ N̛̗͈̙͉̗̆̑̋͠ȍ̘̹̪͕̘̆͒̊̀͌̾͢t̵̡̡̟̩̱͎̥̏̽̽̕͞ ţ̛̛̹̲͈̪͔͓̉͐͋̉͗͢͠ḩ̢̧͚̳͇̺̱̥̐̌̐̓̅͂̊͛͛ą̵̧̦̜̜̹̻̓̈́͐̊̎͊͘̕͡͡ẗ̴̢͖̩̠̻̼̿́̏̅̍͊̕͢ ẙ̧͔̘̼̂͗̓̍̄͂̾͟o̷̢̹̠̙̰̖̺̒̏̏̈́͑͛̚̕̚ų̮̟̬̜̥͉̈́̏͗̐̑̃̕͞ m̸͉̞͈̦͎̣̟̰͕̣̾̀̂̀̈́̊̒̿͘͡ǎ̵͙̤͎̻͚̫̬̤͛́̄̀͌͐͛͠t̵̡̞̫̠͓̔̽͘̕ṯ̴͇̼̖̰̞́̾̓̂̐̈̅͡͞è̴̩̬͓̗̼̪̙̗̤̮̏̈́͝͝ȑ̛̰͕̰̤̤̈́̑́̾̕,̶͎͖̱̗̹͖̹̙͋̈́͑̆̍̂̉͘ͅ ṱ̴̝̄̿̂͌̾̆͑͜͟ͅh̸̗̳̣̝̙͒͌̾͌͠o̶̧͎̖͇͍͙̝̪̝̒̽̀͌̀̎̄̏́͟͡u̶̝̥̞͇͇͖͖͋͂̄͛̑̔̑̕ǧ̷̗͚̱̞̰͇̺̓̾͊̏̈̊͊h̵̡̡̯̖̞̹͍͕͚̩͒̈́͆̓̐.̢̢̛̖͍͇̹͇̒͊͊͘͞ͅ"̴̡͉͍̩̦̾̓̒̊́̒̐͘͟

.

("Yeah, Kiiboy-chan. Or maybe we could do it. We could rip out all of your wires, then smash your head with a bat. Then we would drop you from the rooftops," Kokichi sneered. "You can feel pain right? Yeah. Not that you matter, though.")

Kiibo cried and ran outside. 

K̡͉̫̯͇̞̘̩͊̊͂̍ȍ̷̡̥̪͔̞̐̽̑͘̚k̫̦̣̱͉̣̻͛͗̈̓̑̀͆̕͟͝ͅḯ̵̡̫͚͎͎̫͍̇̾͂̓͠͝͞c̭̬͇̼̙̽͑̑̌͂̈͛͒͘h̡͎̖͍̰͐̊͊͐̈́i̛͈͇͙͎̹̫͕̲͖̞͒̔̈̎̏͌͋̆͞ l̶̢̪̝̻̼̠͊̊̍͊́̊̒͞͠͝a̸̢̨̮̜̳͈̳̎̊͑̀̃̾̇͘͢͞ư͍̪̬̤̤̪̐́͌͒̕ͅg͉̼̗̘̺̱̈́̔̌̄͞͠h̷̨̛̺̳̹̻̑͛̃̈́͜͟͝ȩ̢̛̠̖͔̘̭̘̃̆͂͑͡d̸̨̨̩̼̖̲̍͐̃̑̽̕͝.̵̡̛̼̣͇͓͔͔͑͌̐͝͝͡ͅ "̶̨̨̬̻̲̬̆̅͋͌͘͘͡͝Ṡ̴̟͙̯̥͈̭̩͕̮̓̅͂͆̈́̕̕͟ĺ̠̭͓̬̗̩̝̩̎̈̈́̚͜͜͡͡͡u̩̭͍͉̞̱̠͐̑͛̑̚͜͞ṫ̷̥͎̩̼̣̄̾͘̚ͅ.̴̡̳̖͍͙̞͙͎͗̄̓̓̈͟͡ Ȧ̶͓̜̲̫͎̤̏̋͂͋̈́̏̓̉̚t̶̨̪̫̩͍͇̄͑̐͋̓̓̆͟͜t̴͈͓̠̮͑̓̎̂͋̑͟͟ȩ̬̪͙͉̹̤͓̟̏̍̑̋̈n͎̠̦̬̪̦̖̔̊́̄̑̌̌̔̎͢ţ͇̥͉͎͖͓̠̏͌̒͗̀̈͐͂ḭ̶̛͍̝̟͇̊̒͂͋͑͑o̮͈̠͙͉̠̱̻̍̓̃͂̐̅̏͌͜n̶̞̪̤̣͈̼͇̉̾͋͊̇͊̆̑̎̿ w̵̢͖͓̗͇̲̙̻̒̅̚͘h̷̨͔͇̙̖̦͖̬̺̏̂̔͒̂̄o̢͙̙͇̟͐̈́̈́͊̀̄̾̌͟͜͝r̛͍̗̤̪̝͓̜͖͍̙̈̓͛͛́͋͠e̴̢̙̤̱̳͑̇̉̒̄̇͝.̰̘̥͙͓͎̗͈̼̎͋̍̐͊̆̐̌̕͟"̴̧̖̟̣͍̹̣͖̓͋͋̓̓͋̕ H̻̘͔̠̦̖̦̞̄̏͛̃̚̕͢͟͡e̵̝͚̼̥̰̼͗̑̉̅̆̋̚͟ͅͅ ṡ̶̗̤̰̳̘̆̒͌͆͞n̶̨̡̛͔̲͓̩̻̦̼̘̿̽͌̈́̆̐̚ų͙̺̯̜̥̺̰͖̿͌̐̋̍ĝ̳̟̳̗͔͈̺̓̓͐̅͋̓̉ğ̶͚̤̥̺̫̒̽̃̀l̵̮̘̠͎̦̈͐̂̋̊̊͊̿͢͝ĕ͚̣̺͍̹͎̥͓̚̕̚͝͞͡d̵̢̼̙̥̻͈̊́̃̄̍͌̾͢͠ i̶̢̮̺̣̬͉̦͛͊͆̒͑̇̽̀͘ņ̴͎̱̠̝̱̈́̑͋͢͝ẗ̷̨̧͍̹͍͎͔̺̔̽̇͌̎͐̔͘͟ṓ̴̧͇̩̮̲̳̜̘̃̆͐̎̔̕ m̷̧̨̲̰̳͉͓̔͊̏̽͑͢y̡̼͍̰̻͔̳̯͔̦̅͌̔͐̚ a̡̛̠̼̲̹̠͖͙̠̎̓̏̐͋͊͂̉ȑ͓̹̬̠̝̉̅̑̎̿̃̀̅̚m̢͕̝͙͎̽̐͋́͢s̞̥͔͈̀̇̀̃͌̏͟.̧̢̫̙̲̹͐̐̿͐̕͞

(Kokichi laughed. "Slut. Attention whore." He snuggled into my arms.)

I sighed. I hope he's going to be okay.

I swap poems with Rantaro and Kokichi, then checked on Kiibo. I walk in on him crying and sitting against the bathroom wall. I sit down next to him and hug him.

"I-I'm sorry." He cries. I don't say anything, just offer to comfort him.

"Do you want to read manga together? I c-can go get it,' I offer after Kiibo stops crying and is calmed down. He nods and I grab some, hoping these were the right ones.

We read for the rest of the day, then realize we needed to go after the sun had set already. 

"I didn't have any fun. It was boring. I'm just pitying you," Kiibo says harshly.

I smile sadly. "Bye, Kiibo-kun. I had fun."

I get home and collapse on my bed.


	8. Ei̞̙̬̥̙g̱̙̹ḩ͍͇̻t͕̣̩̰͚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ish or just making out

I opened my eyes and heard yelling. I looked outside and saw Kokichi banging on his window and yelling at me to look at my phone. I notice it's dark outside and I see my phone says '3:21'. I see Kokichi had made a group chat with two unknown numbers, and I assumed that it was Rantaro and Kiibo.

hi welcome to chili's

 

Kokichi (Phantom Thief): hey anyone up? :,D

Unknown Number: i am always "up".

Me: um...who is that?

Unknown Number: it's kiibo.

Me: ah, okay. let me add you as a contact.

You have changed Unknown Number's contact name to Kiibo.

Kiibo: anyways, why are you awake, saihara-kun?

Me: i woke up because of a certain someone yelling at me from his house.

Kokichi (Phantom Thief): haha sorry love!

Kokichi (Phantom Thief): anyways i'm bored.

Unknown Number: what the shit ouma-kun why did you wake up saihara-kun?!!

Kokichi (Phantom Thief): because i figured that an emo like him would be up, watching danganronpa.

Me: ouma-kun! don't mention that!

Me: plus i've already seen all 52 seasons.

Kokichi (Phantom Thief): opps! nishishi~!

Unknown Number: wait, saihara-kun, you like danganronpa?!

Me: uhh, yeah...

You have changed Unknown Number's contact name to Rantaro

Rantaro: i love that show!!

Me: really? how rare...

Kiibo: i have never heard of this "danganronpa".

Kiibo: i shall download all information to know about it.

Kiibo: ah, i see.

Rantaro: what's your favorite character, saihara-kun?

Me: kyoko kirigiri. i love the detective characters!

Me: i still cant believe we haven't talked about this before!

Kokichi (Phantom Thief): you guys are nerds :P

Rantaro: oh, shut up ouma-kun.

Me: what's your favorite season?

Rantaro: the first one.

Me: that's my favorite too!

\---

I didn't fall asleep until around 5am, which made me get up almost an hour later. I grumbled and regretted spending about two or three hours talking to Rantaro about Danganronpa.

I picked up my uniform and put it on, then walked to school. I was so excited for school to end so I could go to the Literature Club. It's funny how I thought earlier I would hate it. The day ended pretty quickly, so I rushed into the club room and waved to Rantaro.

I didn't see Kiibo, but I figured he was late. Kokichi got up and told us about the festival. I wasn't really paying attention, but from what I gathered, I'd be running around all weekend to help Rantaro, Kiibo, and Kokichi. Not that I cared. After he was done, I quickly shared my poem with Kokichi and Rantaro. Then, I texted Kiibo and got nothing.

I sighed and took off my hat to run my free hand in my hair. I was very frustrated and worried, but as I was about to call him, Kokichi took my phone from my hands.

"Shuichi-chan, my beloved, you can't be on your phone! Unless, of course, you're watching porn or reading smut~," He winked at me, which caused me to flush and pull my hat over my head.

"I-I'd never do t-that!" I exclaim.

"Ah, okay. It'd be okay if you did though. I'd never judge my soulmate!"

"B-Besides, I'm making sure K-Kiibo-kun is okay. He isn't here, i-if you haven't noticed."

"Aww, Shuichi-chan, you're so cute when you're flustered!"

"Ouma-kun, seriously, what if something happened to him?" I started hyperventilating. He could be hurt, or worse... I didn't want to think of the robot being dead.

.

K̶̨͙̮̻̫̬̥̘̈̂̈́̽͌̎̋͋̄̚ô̧̨̗̖̣̥̑̔̆́̕k̵̨̛͕͉͈̖̮̂̒̽̋̄͊ͅi̘̟̬̫̼͂͂̕͟͠͠ͅc̷̨̢̗̲͎͙͖̫͎͂̔͂͛͜͠ḧ̡̢̞̗̺̝́͗͐̍̅͛̋̊́̚i̵͙̤͈̪̯̠̥͍̩̊̾̾̓͘͜ l͖̲̩̖̞͓̖͐̐̿̑̒̿̑͗́̃ó̷͚̣̼̫̠̠̟̮̐͑̅̆̿̅̓̕͡o̵̙͓͇͔͔̝̦̺͇̓̑̐̅͐̇̾͌͠k̳̯͎͙͌̽͋̈́͆̅̌ͅȇ͍̺̘͓̳̬̫͇̮̂̾͂̄͠d̥͖̰͇̳̱̽͐̍̓́̌̚̕͟ á̴̡̡̧̹̰̲͕͈̲͋̔͛͠t̨͚̝͚͈͚̫̼̻̔̓̋̌̑ m̞̪̹͎̖̠̠̼̼̋̐̅̋͑̔͜ẽ͍̳͈̝̝̈̅͒̔̅̍̽͢ ḑ̬̩̞̝̗̜̅̈́̏̓̓̓̽ë̬̬̜̭̱́̀͑̍̽̚͘͡͡a̶̛͎̖̹̻̩̬͛͛̐͐̋̎̑͘ḍ̴̨̛̠̘͍̈͛̽̃̿́̌̚ i̸̢̝͈̳̩̼̒̄̌͆̒̍͋̇͡͞ͅn̗̤̲̗͔̣̹̠̥͊͐͐͘͝ t̡͚͚̼̲͎̮̍̅̃̑͘͟͜͟͡h̴͇̪̰̗̻͈̒͒͑̅͢͡ę̨̛͚̳̠̫͕̠̬͚̏̽͂̓̓̿̕ f̯͈̱̻̲̘͒͐̔̓̐͟͝a̴̡̩̯̖̋̓̈́͆͂̚͘͟c̻̦̥͔̻̰͆͒̆̎̈̽͡ĕ̛̦̜̱͚̬͖̓͐̐̆̔͘͞,̩̘̭̖̘̻̤̇̈̍̃̑̀̈́͘͝͡ w̴̜̹̟͖̳̪̭̳̋̊̆̾͊̓͌̿̌͞i̩̠̺̞̩̹̒͒͊͛̅̍̕t̷̢͍̱͚̯̬̼͇͐͒̓͋̊͢͡ȟ͓̤̭̖̞̑̿̽͜͟͡͠ a̷̞̻͎̦̦̥̽́̈́̀͆̈̓ v̴̩̼͉̭̘̙̥̌̽̓̌̕͜͝͞͞ë̴̢͈͓̱̳̩̗̀͌̒̕͢͜͝r̨̳̬͖̱̄̉̎̍͟͠͠͠ŷ̵̢͉̬̙̟͛̿̇̈́̊̔̒͠͝ͅ s̛̤͙̫̤̥̗̬̱̏͒̊̒̈́̎͛̒̈͟͟ẽ̶̢̢̦̤̭̘̖͒̈́̄̓̕͢͠ř̸̨͖̥̙͗̊̈́̔̔͜͠͝i̵̡͍͍̱̤̩͖̐͐͛̾̊̈͜ͅǫ̴̺͕̭͙̝͚̣̬̦̏̒͂̊̋͗̓̏͠͝u̸̦̼̘̼͉̎͂̃̏̒͜ş̸͈̞̗̫͉̱̾̿̇́͋͘ f̵̯̟̺̄̉̚̚͟͟a̝̪͎̬͍̟̺̠̺̫͆́̓̿̓̒̑͝c͉͔̥͔͚̮̹͍̜̽̍͊̅͋͆͘͠͡e̡͕̝̖̼̯̳͕͛̌͌͋̿̉͜͜͝.̷͉͈̫̳̦̰̠͍̄̎̿̃̃͠ Į̴̧͈̳̼͖͔̅̑̆͊̈̄̒̿͜ f̷̗̺̙̬̗̯͙̘̲̈́͛̾̈́͊̈͘ȅ̙̗̲͍͔̲̳̩̦̈͆̒̈́̉̍̆͢l̴̢̫͔̥̰̥͑͑̃̐͑̂͘t̢̡̨̮̠̩̻͆̂͋̿̅̔͋̈̚̕͟ͅ m̸̢̲̬̥͈̯̑͊̇͐̎̈͘͜͡ŷ̨̞̳̻͔̠̺̝͆̾͊̀͐̇̆s̶̭̘̼̠̳̠̰̱͓̒̾̍̓͌̕͠ͅe̴̟̮̳͖͈̓͛̋̈̾̊l̶̢̘̘̯̬̬͔͚̐̋͒͑̅̒̏͢f͇̻̰͓̓͛̃́̃͒̉ͅ s̳͍̦̰̖̰̥̯̅͌̈͂̂̋̋̕͝h̴͉̮̖̠̗̱̥͂̔̊̿̅ȃ̸̡̳̱̤̭̝̑̂̒͆̇͠k̵͍͎̘͙̪̘̏̿̍̾́̕̚͝͠ỉ̳̣̰̘̯̯͙̑̈́̔̔̓͊̋̕n̶̰͔̟͓̥̳̝̹͑̓͐͊̍ͅg̢̣̻͓̟̘͗͆̐̏̇͢͡͞.̷̡̛̻̮̬̪̹̞͎͐͗͑͗̉͞

͉͎͓̗̦̲̙̫͇̿̈́̃̆̌̌̔̔͝"̙̹̗̠̪̆̾̑̉̋͛̽̕͝ͅH̶̡͖̞̤̲̤͊̏̂̃̀̓͆͘͡ȩ̢̻̳̱̰̺̼͚̾̂̎̋̕͘͢ i̡̖̝͓̺͓̺̳͈͆̇͌̎̋͊̀͘͠s͈̠̻͎̜̠̮̦̭̏̈́̌̊̾͠ n̶̟̜̝̘̬͉̱̭̱͚̏̊͗̃̊ó͈͕̱̦̝̭̞̫̉̓̾̚ṯ̨̯̟̲̪̬͓̃̐̇͂͠ͅ w̢̧̛͕̦̫̫̖̳̝͊̿͐̕ỏ̡͇͚̻͎̎͂̆͋̏̏͞r̵͈̩̪̙̗̘̈́̈́̚͞͡t̸̡̛͚̪̳̗͐͆͗͒͌̀͝h̶̢̘͍̒͌̏̎̅̕̚͟͟͠ ȃ̶̼̥̠͕͉̀͌̏̆̅̏̕ň̸̨̫͕̠̤̽̂̿͘͟ͅỵ̧̝̦̯̠̘͆̃͊͂̐̑̆̓̕͜͝t̶̯͍̳͔̠̺̤̰̔̎̇͛͗̓̈͘ͅh̵͈͉̪̯͎̞͓͍̦̉̽͋̓͋̓͜i̧͖̙͓̻͈͇͑͗͗̚͟͡n̷̢͈͕̭̞͂̃͛̌̋̅́̅̈́͜ģ̵̬̞̻͎̩̯̖̐͑͊̿́͛̾̕͜͢͠.̴̢̣̼͚̣͚͑̔̇̎̑͐͞ N̨̬̞͔͔̅̃̆͛̊̇̓͘̕ơ̮̪̼̳̗̣̼͗̐̎̉͒͊͒͒̽͢ o̶̧͎͙͍̱͔̮̮̎̐͊͗͜͠ͅn̸͔̥͙̖̦͐̊̽̈̍̓͝ẽ̮͖͓̻͙̜̋̓́͐̕̚ͅ ẘ̸̻̫̠̯̞͔̹͕̄̌͂̊̚͟ǫ̛̹̼̘̯̉̒̈́͐́͟͞ų̶̛̻͕̣͎͈̰̝̯̞͗͂͋̍̃͞͠ľ̡͖͔̩̙͚̈́̀̂̏̆͗̓͞d̷͙̤͖͍͓̿̂͐͌̏͛ c̷̨͓͕͉͔̼̳̣̪̒̀͊̑͂̔͜ȧ͓̮̞̠͈̉͒̔̑̚͞ŗ̵̭̦̱̼̻͙͒̇̓́̓͞e̷̝̳͍̙̅͗̑̚͟͝ i̧̻̝͚͇̎̏̽̎͘͟f̰̫͓͕̗̤͑͊̄̐̒̚͠ a̴̭̩̣͈̹̩͔͕̎̓́̐̽̓͑͛͋͜͞ͅn̴̨̰͔̔͌͂͛̓̍̓͛̔͟͜͡ŷ̢̥̤̱̳͌̄͂̃̄̔̀̋ͅţ̩͕͎̜͖̼̦̀̾͐̓͗̃̂͡h̵̡̡̙͉̯̜̘̳̆̇̿̈͟͝ȉ̡̢̭̳͕̂̍͐̍̚n̸̼͕̤̗̣̝͒̾̈̑̿̄̍́ͅg̢̳͖̺͓̣̠̥̈́̈́͛̾̌̈̿͛͘ b̶̹͖̪͖̃͑̾̂͑̎̿͟͠a̶̩̦̱̼͖̔̄͘̕͝d̷̗͔͔̺͇̪̩̹̈̾̾̔̽͊̅̈͞͞ ḩ̷̰̠͇͙̭̓̓͋͛̓͆͢͟͠ạ̷̹̟̗͔̋͌̓̐̇͜͢͡͞͡p̴̡̰̘̗̯̂̀̂͂̐͘̚͞͡p̨̻̠̞̤͇̪̺͎̉̇͐͑̃̅ȩ̷͎̬͈̟̼͈̩͊̅̃̒͐͜͞ń͖̟͓̈͋͗̓͂̍̍̂͢͢ę̧̛͔͎̯͉̹͑͂̿̑̒̌͠ḓ̸̼̟̙͙͚͌̒̿͋̍͛̔̐̈́͠ t̶̢̘̠͚̣͆͛͗̓͟o̺̬̹͚̹͒͌̿͌͗̌̓͑͊ ḣ̡̗̞̻̳͍͉̽̄̋̀̈͛̄͝i͈̘͉̥͗̄͛̂̌ͅm̷̡̖̪͇̣̦̦̄̋̆̎̓͟͡.͔͚̲̘̘̩͑͋̏̚͞ H̡̨͚̦̱̭͍̟̟͋͗͆̌̚͢͡ȩ̵̛̰̦̫̜͖̺̠̔͂̇͋̐͘̕l̴̢̧̪̰̗̬͓̟̽̒̿̓́̌͛͡͠͝ͅl̷̢͖͉̯̖̼̠̿̉̐͋͋͐̚̕,̟̠̘͕̰̰̄̑̐̎̿̀͜ n̡͓̗͚̫̮͕̳͓̜͊̏̽̃̏̚̕͞o̸̮̹̦̗͚͉̟͒́̈́̅͜ o̶̢̨̤͔̗̬̿̓̃̅̇̅͘ṇ̵̢͇̹̫̻͑̾̃́͆̚͘͘͢͝ȩ̷͙͖͙̮̦̼̪͊̾̐̑͛͘͝ c̸̠̦̝̺̮̜͑̎̉̌̎̕͞͞a̵̢͓̹̲̽͑̓̾̑͢r̶̰̻̞̺͓͖̖͛̆̇̂͌̒e̗̪̤͙͚̳͇̯̙͋̉̈̅͂̐͠s̲̺̮̘̘̻̯̆͒̄̋͗͂͢͠͡ i̷͍̳͉̖̦̤͉̖̿̉̆̎̑f̵̞̩̙̬̅̎̉̂̃̽̌̕͢͢ š̶̢̮̜͋́̈̽̏̅͘͟͟ò̵̧̰͈̥̬̺̳͎͒̃͛̌͛͞͠͡m̢̨̯͍̥̘̳̲̀͐̐͂̒́̚͠ȩ̴̞̗̙͓̬̯͎̗͊̎̆̓͒̑̕͘͜͡ţ̡̦̤͖̫̙̻̒̎̎̒̄̆̓͟͠ͅḩ̪̫̟̼̖̔̂̉͂̃͘͢͟͡į̡̛͓̰̹̭͈͋͗̌͝͝n̡̪̣̪̥̲͍̦̘̑̐̐̃͜͞g̷̢̪̺͇̟͎͇̟̐̒̈́͛͠͝ ǧ̸̢̦̺̯̰̈̐͊̊̿̾̔͞ö̗̜͓̜͙̻̎̿̅̐o̗̥̤̠̺͖͙̍̍̌̈́̄̏̐d͓̤̞͉̟͚̘̰̞̈́̑̈̍̆̚͞ h̶̢̢͖͍̬̺̻͚̙͆̉͂̒̏̈̉̓̚ă̴̲͓̱̝̹̰̮͂̓͗͗͊̀̆͟͜p̟͓̮̣͍͕͌͋̽̀̃͐p̧̧͎̖̲̲̥̳̣̩̉̅̅̈́̉̋̇̽̒͌e̛͈̰̹̱̩̪͉̼͉̎͆̽̋̄̑͊͋͘n̴͉̯̰͙̤̩͂̈́̃̈́͠͡ṡ̢͈͔̬̘͉͔̦̦͐̍̀͑̄̐̕͟ t̶̛̰̪̻̠̗̺̳̖͐̃̂̓̅͑̕͟͟͞o̷̡̩͎̝̠̳̪̰͖̒͛̈́͆͆͟ h̴͇͕̞̩̻̉̐̌̓͛̄̇̚͝i̸̛̳̰͉̝̥̲̫̞̜͌̇͊̒̔̃͢m̷̛̩͕̠̻̝̳̠̖͚̰̆͊̀̆̋̉̂͡.̢̡̨̳̱̖̮̗̋̽͐͛̽͘͝ Ỹ̡̡͕̬̘͖̙̒͆͛͂ͅo̴̡͓͙̗̘̜͋̎͂̉̓̅͌͋͢͢͝͡ų̶̲̻͈̳̣̤͂̿̃̉͢͡ȓ̵̛̜͍̩̜̤̗̖̑͗͒͌̾̈͜ o̝̠̹̜̤̔̓̍̎͘͝͠n̴̙̮̪̱͖̣̼̱̾̆́̈̈͠͡ḽ̸̗͕̫̹͎̭͈̪̣̋̑̊͋̆̚͠͠y̵̡̛̰̦̰̬̗̞̌̊͋͆̕͡ c̲̞̙̝̻̠̗͙͗̃̿͜͜͡͝͞o̢̰̳̜̥̭̎͌͒̆̈́̔͘̕̚ͅͅn̸͔̪̖͎̭̭͋̀͒̏̇̾̕͡͠ć̴̢͕͓̳͕͚̠̬͛͑̽̌̎̚̚͝ȩ̮̰̜̟͗̽̔͒̉̑̄̕r̢͉̻̦̲͖̜̖̻͔͂̾͒̽̍̌̂̕͡͞n̸̬͖̘͓̳̣̪͙͂̒́̏̽͘͟͠͞͡ s̵̛̙̮̥̘̦̙̤͍͙͂̐͐̈́̚̚h̸̠̟̝̼̯̼͍̪̥̉͂̏̊̓̈̕͘͢o̶̭̻͔̯͎͈̻͈̻͒̌͗͊͆̒͡͞ͅu͚̹̜̞̟͕͇̽̇̈́̇̾ͅľ͖̖̱̘͊̔̌̈̏̓͊͡͝ͅd̢̯͎͕͈͓̿̓̐̊͆̅̚ b̜͚͕̲͎̩̎̓̔͗̐͋͐͊̕͡ȩ̸̞̠͍̞͚͇͍̄̽̆͐͡ w̸̨̩͓̝͈̫͈̉͒̉̎̍̚h̷̹̮̯̪̫̣̀̃̽͠͞ą̸̡̨̝͎̰̥͐̆̾̈́̒ţ̵̢̲̰̙̈́̐̇̃͂͐ h̺̳̙͈͉̓͑̋̌͘ą̵̰̖͓̮͓̘̞̌̄̌̋͡ͅͅp̷͈̱̬͙̝̘͉̅̀͐͂̈́̌p̶̧̖̟̜͎̊̓͐͗̈́̏͌́e̛͍̪̘̞̟͓̲̿͊̃̊̒̎ṋ̸̡̖͇̻͎͍̲̻̰̐̊̓̌̂̑s̡̩̪̙͙̪̉̽͐̿͌͡ t̛̫̳͕̘̘̔͆̑̿͒̍̚͠͝o̵̙̱̻͔̪̺̺̓̽͗́́͌͗ ỷ̡̞̱͙̖̱̮̔̓̈́̈̍͒̋̔̚ơ̶͙͖̪̠̱̄͂̒͒̉̆u̴̯̥̲̪̟̣̲̒̂̇̀͋̔̎͘.̛̣͔͚͕̟̹̼̳̓́͗̄̀͋͛"̝͔̟͈͖͚̬̩͊̂̌͒̐͐̆̒͋͜͢ Ḩ̴̣̬͕͖͂̓̽̆͘͜͟ͅe̴̠̞̖͕̟̮͇̅̊͌͗̏̈̄͘͢ͅ g̡̧̦̰̹̺͉̘̫͌̔̒̓͌r̴̢̞͍̟̪̹̦͗̕͘̕͠i̛̝͖͓̦̫̍̇̃̉͞n̴̲̯̜̭̖̮͑̎̈́̄͒͘͠ͅs̷̡̨̡͙̹̗̖̼̃̈́͗̿͊̈́̕͝ a̻̩͇̬̦͖͎͚̪̋͋̇͟͝͠t̞̯̘̲̬̃̓͐̋̍ m̶̩͔̟͒͌̐̋͊͆̄͛̉̕͜ͅē̶̢̛̯̜̥̥̫͔͔̯̌͂̎͋̄̉̀̕ͅ.͇͔͍͔̫̪͛̔͗̔͊͗͒̚͟͡͝ Í̛̭͈̝̪̺̫̪͐͑̏͝t̜̞̹̙̘͙̦͔̗̉̇̽̉͠ s͈͍̙̼̣̈́̅̎̚͢͞e̵̻̣̺̜̔̊̌͐̒͑ͅn͔̖͍͕͕̪̳̬͒̊̑̌̏͂ḋ̴̖̗̠̥̼̪̏̅̾̆̏̕͢͝͝ͅs̹̮̳̭͇̝͕̙̖͇̋͗̔̐͛̕̕͠͝ s̡̡̪͉̞̻̻̪̗̤̀͋̉͆̌̋͘͠h̢̢̺͇̮̘͎̮͕̆̿͂͊̑͛̋̽̎̊i̙̖̗̝͉̻͊̿͂̂͌͒̎̓̕ͅv̶̡̳͉͍̖̺̭̂̆̅̓̑̅͢ȩ̡̨͉̱͈̙̞̰̼̓̏̊̈́̂̒̓r̝̟̺͕̦̮̦͂̑̏̀̈ͅş̸̢̹̗̳̫͔̈́͊̽͛̃͗ d̢̰̱̼̳͎͕͌̊̄͝ͅò̷̡̱̫̝̩̣̓́̒͑w̡̖͎̻̦̲̮̣̅̈̑͊̏̍̅̕n̷̩̺͕̙͇̟͐͛̓̏̚ m̛̱̹͓̞̳̍̍͑̄̑̀̕y̭̗̙̙̮͑̀̔̅̔̚ s͎͇͈̠̪͗̈̅̃͐̐̚p̵̤̘̩͚͍͇͆͊̈́̒͊̔͒̌͜į̻͉̦͉̥͖̝͑̓̆͂͝n̗̯̠͇̱̤̺̭͉̏̐͋̊͟͞ȅ̵͔͉̱̰͙̫̩̥̰͛͂͟͠͠.̴̛̛̞̳̣̜͋̄̑̽̚͜͠

(Kokichi looked at me dead in the face with a very serious face. I felt myself shaking.

"He's not worth anything. No one would care if anything had happened to him. Hell, no one cares if something good happens to him. Your only concerns should be what happens to you," He tells me. It sent more shivers down my spine.)

"I'm sure he's okay!" Kokichi smiles.

"Um, o-okay..."

Rantaro walks up to me and slams down a book on the desk I was sitting at.

"Wanna r-read a book with me?" He asks, interrupting Kokichi and I's conversation.

"Yeah."

We walk to the wall and sit down after Rantaro makes tea for the both of us. I smile and thank him. We start reading and I realize that this is a horror book. Of course, though, I love horror and mystery. 

I take a few sips of tea before it starts getting... hot? I look down at the tea and sniff it. 'Oh god no,' I think. If this is what I think it is, I'm screwed.

"A-Amami-kun, did you do anything to the tea?" I ask, a blush spreading on my face. My mind starts growing foggy.

"Hm? Uh, no..." He says. He's lying.

"S-Seriously, Amami-kun..." I need to take off my clothes. It's getting too hot in here.

"Okay, I might've added something," He mumbles. He's grinning only a little, but I can still tell.

"W-What?"

He shrugs. "Ouma-kun told me to. He told me what it did but not what it was called. I think it... uh... made you feel lust?"

"A-Ah! What t-the shit! Why would you do t-that?" I yell.

He looks at me dead in the eyes.

"Because you look beautiful when you have that look in your eyes, on your beautiful, soft face..." He puts down the book and starts stroking my face. His face is also coated in a bright red.

I realize Kokichi had left. It was just him and I. The club had ended. I should've known Kokichi would played something like this. But this was going to get really ugly.

Rantaro leaned in so our foreheads were touching. I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

"So innocent... so vulnerable... so," he pauses and grins," irresistible."

**(slightly spicy here my children if you get what im saying ;) )**

He leans in more and our lips are so close, they graze against each other. At this point, any human contact is a blessing. It's as if he hears my pleas to just kiss me already and he does. With a surprising passion. I grip his hair and he puts his hands on my waist. Not wasting a moment, he flips around and pushes me against the wall, kissing me harder. 

Rantaro gets on my hips and starts lightly grinding. I gasp into the kiss and he slips his tongue into my mouth. He immediately dominates my mouth and claims it for his own. He starts leaving little kisses on my jawline until he gets on my neck. Rantaro started sucking it and leaving hickeys that would stand out. I try pushing him away, until he finds my sweet spot. I groan a little and try escaping his grip. 

He starts trying to take off my uniform, but I stop him.

"N-No, Amami-kun, I c-can't," I push him off finally.

"Why not?"

'I j-just can't. I need t-to, uh, check on Kiibo-kun?" Anything to get out of this awkward situation. I had only taken a few sips, unlike Rantaro, who had drank the entire thing already, so the drug must've worn off. 

Rantaro, though, did _not_ like this.

"Why would you want to talk to that w̷̡̭̗͔̞̖̮͕̄͒̍̎͒̓o̵̞̦̘͓̹͉͗̿̐͗̑̃̑͘͠r̡͔̣̋̈́̊͛͒̌̈́͘͜͢t̢̛̛̻͓͕͕͓͚̠͈͇̀͋̄̄̆̓ĥ̡̡̠͇̪͇͐̄̍̈́̂̆̊͜͜͝l̡̨͓͇̞̼̹̞͇͚̽̽̆̏ĕ̶̥͎̣̫̺͖̰̲̒̈̅̊͘͘͢s̷̛̩̦͇͚͎͕̜̤̗̦͆̈̊̌ṣ̢̦̘͇̙̥̤̾̔̈́̈́̚ b̢͍̥̪̤͖̯̅̾̇̑̊̈́̄̔̚͡ŗ̬̜͉̜̓͌̆́̓̆͘͢͠a̷͇̩͙̥̯͍̻͉̋̐̇͗̾͐͗͢t̠̺̠̪̥̍̍̌̆̊̄͘?̧̱̟̬͇̫͔͚̱̼̏̊̋͋͞"̡̫̰͕͖́͐̓̏͋̐͂͒̍͘͟" He hissed.

(..worthless brat?)

I froze. 

"̴̙͈͉̘̻͎͇̭̫̔̌͐̍̊̂ͅŅ̡̛̛̰̖̞̻͔̏͋̈͂̚͞ǫ̴̢̤̘̤͚̮̆̂͆̔͑̿̓̊͝ ơ̯̖̘͇̳̠̭̈́̊́͆̄n̴̛͚̦̝̱̫͍̥̔͂̅͒̇̕ḛ̸̼̫̬̺̺̞̿̂̇͑͌̏̃̊͗͝ w̴̡̗̬͚̟̠̄̇͌͐̐͢͠o̵̯̙̤͍͉͐̅̐̐͠u̖̖̟̱͉̣̐̒͐̽̒ļ̷̣͓̮̭͆̅͌̒̏̇̉̆͋̆͟͟d̨̧͎̘͉͗̍͒̆̾͐̏̐͜͠ͅ ḉ̙͍̘͔̱͇̭͔̑͗̓̇͋͘r̡͚̗͈̬̖̩̼̘͑̃͌͌͘͞y̴̨̧̛̥̱̜̻̳̣̏̾̓̈͌͢ i̴̧̖̰̻͚̊̀̄͒͢͞͡f̜͉̦͕̍̾̋̔̄̍͌̓͝͝ͅ h̴̹̲̙̪̼͆̅̐̓͋͢ê̸͚̲̜̬̺͐̏̾͌͊̎̃ k̢̭͈͖͍͐̎̅̏̇́̓͘͟͠i̵̹̹̫̠̻̺̘̪̝̬̽̓̑̀͝l̢̞͙̻̼̗̬͊̒̾͆̂́̀̒̓͟l̴̺̤̩̜̃͋̇̋͐ͅe̴̛͕̳͈̙̘͔̹̔̓̑̋̾̃̈͞ḑ̵̧̨͇̟͚̟̱͂͑̆̏͐͜͢͞ h̵̛̛̜̫̼̣͕͗͑̚i̶̢̳̞̩͖̣͚̔͐̿͊͋͂͝͠͡m̴̢̭̝͓̃̀̌̏̒͠ͅs̴̨̖̜̣͙̘̺̀̂͛̇͡e̥̩͕͚̫͙̿̒̃͗̌̚͝͝ͅl̴̨̠̥͕̭̦̙̰̂͌̐̃̉̀̃f̶̥̳͍̯̝͆̀̃̌̉̓̓̓͘͝.̴̢̡̺͙̫̣̝͆̂̈̉̇̉̆͞ͅ N̹̰͉̫̗̋̈͋̈́͞ȏ̶̡͉̼̥͌̒͌͡ͅ o̶̫̣̜̝͈̮̪̤̓̂̅͆̔̆̈̅̽͢͝ņ̞̯̲̩̽͒̋́̅͟͟e̷̤̰̼̬̦̔͐̋̃̑̎̔̋͠͠ w̢̘͔͉̜̙͙̙̎̾̀̈̈̑ͅǫ̧̛̖̲̣̖̺̌̄́̂̉͘͞͝u̸̳̪͈̙͖͖̥͙̣̹̽̒̍͂̊͘l̸̛͚͙͓̯̙̆̍̇̈̍͆̑̕ď̖̟̺̟̣̙̮͔̯͛́͆͘ ḿ̧̦͇̯͓̘̻̎̇̀̓͛̚ͅi̷̧̨̧̙̥̣̭̟͖͌̐͌̌̊ś̙̳̞͚͂̌̒̇͆͐̐̌̚ͅș̮͔͍͙̤̮̹́̑̆́̽͋́͑͗̓ ĥ̴̨̛͍͙̝͓̣̣̦͌̽̾͐͋̒͂̏͟͟í̙̭̙̞͉̹̰̓̄̎̃̃́̕͟m̷̡̨̨̘̣͉̮̣̆͋͛̔̐͂.̸̦̣̗̼̘̈̂̀͋̊̃̕͘"̨̧͖͈͕̱͕̽̅̓̌͗͒̾̕͜

("No one would cry if he killed himself. No one would miss him.")

I hear sniffing and turn to see Kiibo crying.

"H-How much did y-you see?" I flush bright red.

"Everything." Kiibo stares at Rantaro with such a hatred, I find myself turning away.

Rantaro stared back with the equal amount of hate.

"I never thought I'd disdain such hatred in my life, being a robot and all." Kiibo pauses to sniff. "But I hate you, Amami-kun. With every bit of wire, hardware, and metal inside me."

"I-I-" I start breaking out in tears. I didn't want this.

Kiibo walked up to Rantaro and started kicking him. I ran in front of him before they started fighting, but Kiibo pushed me away softly. I had tears streaming down my face.

"S-Stop! If not f-f-for yourselves," I paused to hiccup," do i-it for me! Please s-stop!"

They finally seemed to notice me. They stopped and Rantaro walked out, but not before telling me he'd be back in a few minutes to check on me. Normally, I'd be touched by his concern, but I was more focused on Kiibo. I turned to him.

"I...I waited for you, Saihara-kun. I waited for you in the bathrooms. I brought manga. I thought we were going to meet up," He sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry! I tried calling you, but-"

"And instead, you were with _him."_

I felt my eyes tearing up again.

"̷̺̼̹͓͓͗̀̿̋͞W̬͖̫̤̖̘̋͒̽͐͋͗͌̐̕̚͜ͅh̢͚̗̜̺̟͚̹͔͉̃̅̓͗͝y̛̛̫̫̦̹͖̻͎͓̠̍͛͌̒͢͡ d̡͎̬̜̲̗̔̌͊̓̌͐͑̈́́î̶̡̛̬̲͔̩̜̥͑̒̅̊͝ḑ̶̛̹͙͙̞͙̲̎͑̋͋̏̋͜n̸̝̪͉̣͔̪̒̑͋̍̿͑̓͂͢͠'̨̭̖̭̙̓̿̽̔͆͗̕ͅt̻̲̞͎̩͈͋̿̏̽̾̐̎̽́ ỳ̸̢̛̮͕̫̰̙͎̏͛̆̀͂̚͞ỏ̴̧̟̥̆̅̆̌͢ͅu̶̢̖̟̯̭̯̻̝͖̐̏̂̍͛̋̈́͠ c̷̡̛̯̞̗̫͕̦̻̪̔͗̑̽̂͊͢ỏ̹͈̘̠̺͖͂̒̀̏͒̓ͅͅm̛͈̲͈̪͍̦̔̀̀̆̓̐͊̾͟͟͢ȩ̷̨͍͔̲̦͇̻̘̽̉̍̌̋͘͞?̷̮͙̥͚̳͎̰̜̻̣̀̇͂͘͠"̸͙̰̜͖͈̽̑̓́͛̕͢͡ͅ

("Why didn't you come?")

"W-What?" 

"Play with me, Saihara-kun." 

I was so confused.

"̴̨̰̜̰̟̭̑͐̑͗ͅP̷̨̨̜͓͔̩̹̞̱̌̽̇͐͊͜l̨͙̘̥̲͉̅̈́̌̾̏͗̇ą͓̣̲̲̗̇̂̽̎͊͞y̲͖͓̦̱͇̌̇̈́͞͝ ẃ̵̟̦͇̠̗͇͇̗̺͕͒̀́̂̉̎̈̚i̢̨̧̫͈͉̯̤͐͂̒̄̄͘͜͝͞ͅṭ̸̨̛̣͉̖̮̤̯͙̲̈́̂̒̎̔̈h̴̢͖̝͉̞͇̭͈̄̓̾̿͊̚͢ m͕̰͕͙̖͍͚̠̊̉̎̓̓͜͠ͅe̸̛̼̥̙͎̜̮̤͖͆͑̑͐̚ͅ.̷͉̠̞̞̭͙̪̞͖̺̇̒͒̈́̍̎͘͠"̵̛̙̳̰̩̥̥͛̉̆̆͑͛͛̌̔͜

("Play with me.")

.

"̵̺̗̱͍̫͓̤̮̌͋̎͌̌͑͜P̧̠͉̥̹̜͂̓͌̓̈́͜ Ḻ̡̛͍̗̬̾̆̈́̿͟ Â̢̛͎̖͓̱͙̲̫̓̑̽̽̉͋ Y̡̝̫̺͖̟͂̊̀̒͊̃͗̊͐ W̷̢̜̳̟̞͈͓̎̐͛̕̕ Î̛̛̭̲̫̝̣̄̌̽̆̄̓ͅ T̵͖̻̤̣͓͙̫͉̎̐̅́̊͒͜͝͞ͅ H̶̦̞͈̭͖͇̍̄̈́̊͗͡ M̶͙̙̬̪̫̺̖̂͊̐̾͊̉̇͝ Ẹ͎̠̫͖͍̖̇̈̍͑̉̔́̇͘̚ !̸̢̡̩͔̼͍̗̎͛̇̆͒̂͊̈́̉ !͎̳̟̼̰̤̪̝̏̌̀̅͛̈́ͅ"̷͖̲͎͎̯̯̥̳̂̅̾̄͝

("P L A Y W I T H M E!")

Kiibo's eyes went black and he snapped his neck, running up at me until he was in my face. I screamed and closed my eyes tight. 

     

As soon as I opened them, I saw Kiibo's body on the floor. I cringed at how his neck had made a terrible cracking noise, and how the bone jutted out. I was so tired of crying, but I kneeled down and sobbed loudly. My cries echoed across the empty classroom.

"Saihara-kun?" I heard Rantaro enter the room. I looked at him helplessly and cried more. 

"Oh." is all he said. Then he started laughing. 

"W-Why aren't y-you freaked out?" 

"He's finally dead!" He cheered.

I looked at him, bewildered. Then he stopped laughing and turned to me.

"There's also something I wanted to tell you."

I remained silent as he continued.

"I love you. My heart beats so fast when I'm with you... and I love your dark navy hair, and the way you look like a little doll... I could so easily break you... and the way your face flushes when I do a simple thing like compliment you... I want to tear apart your skin and use it as wallpaper... I want to fuck you until you can't breathe... I want to love you, and I never want to leave you alone. Ever." 

He walks closer to me.

"Do you feel the same way, Saihara-kun? Do accept my confession?"

I think for a moment. He grabs my hand and caresses my cheek.

"Because if you don't..." he laughs maliciously and pulls out a knife and rolls up the sleeves on his uniform, revealing many scars crisscrossing up and down his arms and wrist.

I freeze.

"I-I... I do..." 

Rantaro pulls away his hand from my cheek, and laughs while holding his stomach.

"Ahaha... Ahaha... ** _AHAHAHA~_**!" He looks at me with a lust and puts the knife in front of his stomach.

I then realize what he's going to do.

"W-Wait... Amami-kun," I say softly. "Don't do anything, please d-don't-"

He stabs his abdomen, splattering blood everywhere. I cry out like I'm in pain, when I'm not the one with the knife sticking out of my stomach. As the saying 'It can't get any worse' runs through my head, he stabs himself again in the stomach, then stabs his chest. He smiles at me

     

He falls to the ground and his head is propped against a desk chair. His grip on the knife is lessened, but it still lays in his hand.

I sob and sob. I cry so much I don't notice the sun setting until its brilliant golden light bursts through the class room. I get on the floor and look at my two friends, both dead. I resist the urge to throw up, but soon everything I've eaten in the past day or so comes spilling out, until my insides are empty. I'm so tired from everything... I can't grasp that Kiibo, a sweet, yet broken in many ways, abused robot, and Rantaro, the quiet yet insane and suicidal bookworm. I close my eyes and lean against a wall, a soft plea coming out of my mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally can do pictures!! HAHA  
> also the art belongs to me please dont steal


	9. N̡̠͓i̶̱̞̩̙̦̰n̬̜̹̼͕̯ͅe̵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge spoilers for the end of the game lmao!!!  
> and uhh  
> i didnt wanna make kokichi self aware but i threw in a quick forth wall breaking joke

I jolted up from a terrible nightmare. I can't remember what it was, but it scared me a lot. I kept my eyes closed, though. I didn't want to face the reality of what had happened... with a groan I slowly lifted my eyes to the blinding rising sun. I got up and saw Rantaro and Kiibo's bodies. It took all my willpower not to scream. I saw that Rantaro's eyes had dulled to a gray green and that the blood had dried. It still was fresh in my memory, though. I tightened my eyes and wiped away the tears that streamed down my face.

I heard a surprised voice. "Ah shit. Sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that."

I turned to see Kokichi and I ran and hugged him. "O-Ouma-kun! Oh, I ca-can't believe you're here! Amami-kun and Kiibo-k-kun, they..." I trailed off, then realized what Kokichi had just said. "What do you mean 'you didn't mean for me to see it'?"

Kokichi smiles at me. "Now, I'm not the Ultimate Programmer or anything, but somehow I manipulated everyone. How else would I get you to love me with them around? Although, this was supposed to happen during the weekend. Then you would find one of them. Sorry. Here, let me just-" He pulls out a tablet looking device, and the bodies are gone. Quickly, Kokichi went into the storage room and pulls out a cupcake, taking a bite.

"These are good, but I didn't want Kiibo-chan knowing I said that. Besides, this is the last time I'll be able to have one of these!" He finishes and the classroom starts moving. All I do is stare at Kokichi with thoughts running along the lines of 'what the shit' and 'how is this happening?' and 'I'm so confused'.

I look out the window and instead of seeing the sun rising, I see a bunch of... stardust floating around? Kokichi smiles at me and sits me down at a desk so I sat across from him. He takes my hat off and rests his head on his hands. Just staring at me.

     

(ew this is my worst one)

"Well, you're probably confused at fuck. So let me explain. This world isn't real. It's a story on AO3 being written by a trashy, terrible author who had nothing better to do then force yaoi about us."

I say nothing.

"Kidding! Ahaha!" He giggles.

"Anyways, there's so much stuff I want to tell you, but I need a few moments to think about how to phrase it. So, lets just stare into each other's eyes for a bit."

We did. About 30 minutes later, he coughs and smiles again at me.

"Okay. I'm ready."

I just nod.

"So, I found a tablet randomly and found out I can amplify people's traits with it if I was in a mile radius! And of course I wanted to try it. So I tested it on your friend, K̥̥̮̮͈̿̂̔͒̽̋̄ą̤͙̬̼͙͖͚̫̍̂͗͘͢͡͠e̴̱̝̙̗͖̘̋̊̃̉͋͒͛̓̓d͈͈͙̪̩͆̓̅̂͂̈́e̸̪̯͖͎̱̻̥̝̽̂̃̑͊̊͘ A̺̟͖͎̳̜̝̖̅̍̐̌̔̏k̴̦̳̝̤̏̆̾̉̅͢a̴̛͉̝̖̥̝̻̫͉̍͋̍͜͟͝m̞̜̰̖̱͋̓̈͐̋͆̂̎a̵͚͎̖̟̣͉̤̤͑̾̚͡t̴̢̛͓͉͖̗̳͔̼̅̒̎͛͢͝ͅs̢̟͎̮̯̩͈̆͊̋͗̓̚͝ͅư̸̠͙̯͙̘͔̤̒̑̊̌͒͊̎̾ͅ, and it worked! It made her mildly depressed to extremely suicidal in the span of a few days! Then, I thought, what better way to get you was to make Rantaro more clingy and self-harming, and Kiibo more mean?! And it worked! All my hard work finally paid off, Shuichi-chan. You are finally mine."

"W-Why didn't you just tell me?" I ask.

"I didn't want the others trying to steal you."

"Oh."

We stare at each other for a bit, until Kokichi asks me if I liked him as well. I take a moment to consider this, because he murdered my friends, and lied. But, it's all in Kokichi's nature. Nothing I could really do about it except for try to understand it.

"Y-Yeah," I murmur.

"Really?! Oh, my beloved, you've made me the happiest man on earth! I love you~!" He giggles. "Why don't we give each other gifts?"

"Um... okay, Ouma-kun." I look for a pencil and a paper, then write a poem for him. After I show it to him, he reads it and gasps.

"Shuichi-chan, do you really feel this way? Aww, now you made my present look lame!" He pouts and hands me a chocolate box with hearts on it. I feel my heart flutter and I quietly thank him. 

We talk for hours, until I realize he meant that we were going to stay here for the rest of time. 

"H-Hey, Ouma-kun? May I see the tablet?"

"Sure! Anything for you, my love! We're going to spend the rest of our lives here... together!"

I looked through it and found Kokichi. There were settings and I was about to delete Kokichi's existence. Then, he looked at what I was doing and tried to desperately snatch it back, but it was too late. He was being deleted...

"N-No! Shuichi-chan! Why?! I... I killed all my friends! For you! And... yet... I-I still love you." I realized I made a mistake.

He was gone.

I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah  
> art is mine


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a happy ending. Maybe?

 

I waited for my childhood friend, Kaede Akamatsu. When she finally made it, she gave me a big goofy grin.

"Good morning, Saihara-kun!" She giggles. I can't help but smile a little.

"G-Good morning, Akamatsu-san..." I respond, then we walk to school.

"Hey, you going to any clubs?" She asked me while we were walking.

"Uhh, no. Not that I know of," I reply.

"Oh, pretty please join the Literature Club! We need one more member for it to become a real official club to join the festival! I think Kiibo-kun made cupcakes, too! And I uh, kind've already promised them that there would be a new member today, ha..." She mumbles the last part.

"Akamatsu-san, you can't promise something like that! Ugh, fine. I'll check it out," I sigh.

She squeals and thanks me, then I take her hand and realize we need to get to school now. We race in to homeroom, just barely making it. We try catching our breaths and grin at each other until class starts.

The day seems to go by faster then usual, and Kaede drops by my last class to take me to the Literature Club. We enter a classroom that's on the side of the freshman classes. I see a tall, green-haired boy slumped over a book. He hardly notices us walk in. A short, white haired robot greeted us silently and Kaede returned it.

"Hello, Club!" She cheers.

Finally, the avocado man looks up and murmurs a hello, then looks back at his book.

"Welcome our new member!" Kaede smiles. The robot and the guacamole give a half-hearted greeting.

"U-Uh, Akamatsu-san, I haven't joined yet..." I point out.

"Oh... well I'll have to convince you then! Sit down, and Kiibo-kun, please get the cupcakes!" The robot, who I assume is Kiibo, gets into a little closet and comes out quickly with a tray of cupcakes. 

I sigh and sit down in a chair, then begin to fiddle with my hat. Kiibo sets down the cupcakes and I timidly take one.

"Wow, thethe are great!" Kaede had already stuffed her face with one and I giggle slightly. I wipe away some frosting on her face with my hand, then snap it away and blush in embarrassment. 

Kaede starts laughing and I take a small bite of the cupcake. 

"They're r-really good, though," I say after I finish eating. 

"Of course! I made them!" Kiibo boasts. "Hey, Amami-kun, do you want one?"

The green haired man, Amami, nods and sits next to Kaede. He takes one and eats it quickly, then introduces himself.

"Hello, I'm Rantaro Amami..." He mumbles.

"I'm Shuichi S-Saihara, Ultimate Detective."

Rantaro nods, then turns to talk to Kiibo about a horror book he was getting the seemingly easily scared robot into. Kaede smiles at them, then stands up and takes me aside.

"Do you think you'll join now?" 

"Uhh... y-yeah!" I exclaim, then cover my face with my hat.

"Great! Because, well, Saihara-kun, I love you. We can stay here..." Kaede's expression darkens,  ** _"F O R E V E R."_**

I gasp in surprise as she pulls up a tablet that reminds me of something, and I think deeply about it. I realize that there was someone like this once...

"̵̡̛̮͉̮̞͙̤̾̂͌̿͛̾̃̈͟͡N̦̥͖̞̤̾͐̀̓̈́̋̚o̶̪͇̝̼̯̳̻̓͒͋͗͘͢͠.͕̠̖̻̯̜̘̀̍̍̏͑̿̿͢͞"̶̛̗̖̟̺̻̒̾̈̎͊̎̌̈͘ I hear a familiar voice, but I can't place my finger on it.

"What?" Kaede seems confused.

"̷̡̡̛̛̣͓̬̠̤̘̝̓̽̎I͈̯̺̟͉͌̒͋̏̄͡ ẇ̪̳͓̺̦̠͒̋͆͆̚͠͞͝ơ̹̠̫̳̗͕͉͓͛̔͊͆͌͜͞͡͠n̪̣̜̭̻͙͋̀̽̾͑͒͜'̸͇͚̻̪̦͈̞̮͔̓̍̄̍̄͒͋͒͘t̡͍̘͉͍̱͎̎͊̄́͢͝͝ l̶̫̭̰̟̟͇̲͎͗̆̈͐̒̋e̶̼͎̱̜̤̮͓̖̔̋̋̒̑̒̓̚͢͠ͅt̨͎̗̘͖͈͗̇̅͗̔̋͑͢͡ͅͅ ÿ̴͍̺͍̼̦͚̇̀̋̅͠ö̵̫̝̻̻̙̗̲́͌͗̉̈̾͂̚̕͠ͅů̜̲̻̱̺͂̑̌̌̔̑̔͊ͅ.̵̪̠̜͉̹͉̍̃̍̚͞ͅ"̵̧̛̮̟̱͚̠͙͒̃̿͘ͅ

Kaede looks desperately in my eyes, then drops to the floor screaming. I blink, then she's gone.

A familiar scent bathes my nose. The smell of a sugary grape drink.

"̗̫̿̋̑̈́̒̆̋̐̂̊͢I̸̟͓̫̦̻͉͒̓̇̊͒̈͝f̘͈̙̼̺͓̗̙͊̿̈̈͐͗̓͟ I̺͚͉̺̬̳͌̆̓̄̾̃͢ c̸̨̨̟͔̬͙̻̖̽̋͊́̚͢a̸͖̞͙̤̳̲̣̯̟̽̌̈̿̾̎͘͝͠n͕̫̝̻̦͓̉̈́͌̈́́͒̊̋͜͞͝'͇̘͍͚̤͚͛͆͛̕͝t͔̬̗̜͔͙̖͙̀̂̄̈͆͑͛͂̚ h̠̟̼̝̠̎̍̊̿͂̔̕̕ă̶̢̩̘̲̩̜͍̮͈̋̿͘͟v̴͎͓̻͙̤̟̮̜̹̅͆̅́̃̌̈́̉̃̌͜e̡̙̮̰̝̙̮̘̺͗͐̋̚̚͢ h̢̛̼̳͈̰̦̐̔̐͐̿̌̃͞ͅį̡̹̠͉͇̞͈̹̂͆̇͛̓̋̈́͜͠m̛͙̪̝̬̭̥̪̳̒̂̇́͞,̨̗͍̠̗̀̇̇͋̄̅͜͡ ņ̻̝̹̦̘̼̗̽̂̊̉̂͠o͍̠͙͚͊̈͌̾̓͒̔͟ o̢̗̞̘͕͕̥̖͍͒̔̌͌̋̀͗͌̈́͘͟n̤̦̘̟̱̝̩̝͉̒͒͊̅̓͋̐̄͡ͅȩ̵̡̘̬̹̱̰̇͛̔͐̾̆͂ c̴̨̧̤̹̣̞̩͖̍̊̐̀́̎͟ͅa͖̗̭̹̓̈̍͊̊͑̄͝ͅͅn̴̨̪͙̟̯̥̰͚̣̱͂́̋̍̌̑̚.̢̛̰̙̻̟̻̪͎̈̉̌̇͑͞"̢̝͙̹̦̭̱̞͈̃͆̽̽̈́͡

Everything goes black, except I'm not asleep. I hear a piano playing and a childish male voice singing.

_"Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you_

_In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you  
The ink flows down into the dark puddle  
Just move your hand - write the way into his heart!  
But in this world of infinite choices  
What will it take just to find that special day?  
What will it take just to find that special day?_  
  
 _Have I found everybody a fun assignment to do today?  
When you're here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway  
When I can't even read my own feelings  
What good are words when a smile says it all?  
And if this world won't write me an ending  
What will it take just for me to have it all?  
_  
 _Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me?_  
Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free?  
The ink flows down into the dark puddle  
How can I write love into reality?  
If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat  
What do you call love in your reality?  
And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you  
I'll leave you be..."  

I hear the voice whisper something.

.

"͉̘̖͎̜͙̻̼͓͋̓͑̋͗̄I̺͖̘͇̰͒̃́͋̊̐͛̅͞ͅ l̢̦̩͉̯͖̿̄̍̍̉͘͠ơ̸̧̛͚̤̰̘̮̮̙͔̦̄͗̊̕̕v̸̲͉̭̱̰̈͗̏̋̏̄͘e̱̮̠̻͇͂̂̍̌͂͘̕͡ y̶̭̝̫̼͍̝̎͗͋̒͐͠o̞̤͓̙̜̭̩̙͎͋̊̈́̋͜ư̬̺̥̗̰͈͚̐̓̆̓̍͝,̷̛̺̣̣̗̯̋̒͑͒͑̔͗͜͠͞ m̡̩̲̹͉̫̏̋͛̚͜͡ͅy̵̧̛̛͚̯͙̝͐͒̃̍̍̃͘ b̨̞̫̼̳͍̈̈́̊̈͋͝ĕ̶̛̱̭̙̩̦̰͒̈́̇̄̆͑́͝ľ̷̡̧͍̻̣̣̣͈̲̖̽͛́̃̊̽͞͠ȫ̶̝͕̝̤̣̲͘͠͝v̷̧̦̫̝̭̬̺̳̠͈̓̓̍̽̇̊e̶̗̗̖̝͇̙͍̰̜̻̽̇̂̊͒̍̾͊͊͌d̵̡̧̛̦͕̭̩̗͎͍̭̓͂̽͊͡͠ S̵̰̰̬̝̜̹̀̔̇̒͛̐͘͠a̸̻̟̼̤̺͇̅̽͛͊̍̈́̎ͅi̡̢̛̫͇͛̄̑͗̍̏̀͟h̼̫̱͍̠͙͙̤̖͂͋̌̏̏͂͜a̺̺͓͍̘͐̿̍͌̉͞͝͝r̶͉͖͇͍͍̎̍̅͝͝ͅa̴̗̥͍̞̳̠̭̱̋̏̅͂͋̅͐ͅ-̸̪̫̹̪͎͒͂̎̑̓͞͡c͕̬̫͙̘͓̯̼͈̈̈̎͂̚̚͜͠h̴͉͍̖̥̫͔͕̬̯̫͋̈́́͛̇̋̋͘̚ȁ̬̩͎̖͚̥͕̬̅̑̈̾̏̕͡ń͇̥̮̯̪̯͓̔̓̉͆̕.̴̡̢̡̛̯̲̻͐̓̆̋̅͜ͅ.̸̹̳͙̬̖̤͖͉̣͕̇͐͋̐͒̇̒̾̕.̵̛̼̯̺͓̘̩̙́̓́͌̍͟ͅ"̸̡̡̯̬͛͒̈́͆̈́͡ͅ


End file.
